Supernatural Hunter Harry
by k3nn3th
Summary: Harry Potter got transported to the world of Hunter X Hunter. Trained by the best Pro-Hunters, he began looking for a way to get back to the outside world. Upon the start of his quest he met Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. He also began to feel a connection with one of the Hunter Contestants. This will be a slash and this is my first story. Any review is appreciated!
1. Acquisition of a New Power

_Chapter 1_

Acquisition of a New Power

"Lily! Go, Voldemort found us!" yelled James to his wife while he faced the main door with grim determination set in his face. Ready to protect the people he cherished the most, his family with his life.

Lily upon arriving at the boys' room found her eldest child, Harry, cradling his younger brother Christopher.

"Mum, what is going on?" asked Harry despite his age being only 3 years, he has a better grasp on his surroundings compared to most kids.

"Everything is good, son. Just promise me you will always protect your brother, Chris," uttered Lily.

Harry seeing his Mum's face and the seriousness in her voice could only nod his head. After, a while they heard a booming sound and some scuffle outside the bedroom. A tense silence ensued which was only broken by a hissing and loud voice that cause shivers across Lily's spine.

"**Sssstupefy!" **hissed by an unknown voice to Harry outside and they heard someone falling on the floor.

Lily was surprised that Voldemort did not kill her husband and that increased her resolve and determination to give her life to her sons since she knew James will be there to take care of their sons while she passed on. She kept pondering on why Voldemort did not kill her husband. However, her train of thought was disrupted by the sound of an exploding door. She casted a shield charm to protect themselves from the wooden shrapnel.

**"Protego," **Lily shouted. When the debris and dust settled, what she saw on the doorway sent chills to her bone hoped that reinforcement would come. Voldemort, did multiple rituals on himself to increase his magical power and potency that made him look hideous and inhuman. With balding head, eyes glowing red with black iris slits and a nose of a snake that dilated when he breathes.

"Step aside little girl," sad the monster in front of her while brandishing his wand preparing to dismantle the shield charm.

Lily did not reply but her visage says it all to Voldemort. That she is ready to fight for her sons, like a lioness protecting her cub.

"Ssso be it filthy Mudblood," Voldemort hissed. Then he started battering Lily's shield with pure magic, a feat that can be used only by those with incredible amount of magic in their veins.

"Harry, remember your promise. Take care of Christopher. Whatever happens tonight, always remember that your father and I love the both of you," whispered Lily to her kids. She kissed her sons on the top of their heads and prepared herself to the hardest fight of her life. She suddenly turned around when she heard a sound of shattering glasses and was horrified going directly towards her is an overpowered red beam. When she was hit, she slumped down to the ground unconscious. Before unconsciousness hits her, she saw his son put Christopher under the bed to hide him and she thought to herself because of desperation. _Please give my son, Harry, the power to protect his love ones. I am willing to give up my magic just for this to happen. Whoever is listening, please. _

Unknown to Lily, her magic responded to her wish. A cloud of her magic enveloped Harry and opened up his nodes.

An aura surrounded Harry while he was trying to reach her mother.

"Mum!" Harry shouted. Seeing her mom still breathing he turned around to face the intruder that caused the destruction of their house.

"You! Who are you? What have you done to my Mum and Dad?," shouted Harry without any signs of fear in his eyes.

"I am Lord Voldemort! I am here to kill you to prevent the prophecy from happening. Now, die you filthy half-blood! **Avada Kedavra!" **replied Voldemort.

As the green light travels to Harry, his aura grabbed the spell in mid-air. A power struggle between Lord Voldemort and the boy of the prophecy occurred. Sparks flew and a piece of Voldemort's spell was able to pass through hitting Harry on his forehead creating a lightning bolt scar. Distressed with the situation, Harry, unconsciously called for more of his aura and he was able to flung back the spell Voldemort casted, hitting Voldemort squarely on his chest.

"NO!," Voldemort shouted, then his body turned into ash and a dark shade flew out of the ashes. The shade looked around and saw Harry swaying on his feet nearly unconscious.

"You will pay for this booooyyyyy!" Shade Voldemort rushed toward Harry. He was able to push Harry into the hallway when suddenly a flash of light that enveloped the whole house and a small explosion that caused the bed where Christopher is to collapse that wounded Chris on his right arm, which will become a crescent moon scar in the future.


	2. Response Team

_Chapter 2_

**Response Team**

After the explosion, the wards on the house fell. Those who knew of Godric's Hollow before the Fidelius Charm apparated into the scene since they suddenly remembered where it was and knew that something terribly wrong must have happened.

On the front of the entourage is a white haired and bearded man wearing an eccentric robe of blue and purple with unicorns and dragons as design. This man is known as The Chief Mugwump, Head of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts Withcraft and Wizardry, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

On his right stood a witch with a no non-sense air around her. A look that belied her age, with her lips set into a thin line. She is the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Head of Gryffindor House, Minerva McGonagall.

On his left stood a diminutive professor, who despite his height carries an aura of a battle-hardened warrior of power. He is the head of the Ravenclaw House and known as an international Champion Dueler three times in a row, Fillius Flitwick.

Behind Dumbledore, stood a witch with warm brown eyes and wearing a robe of earthly colors. She is the Head of Hufflepuff House, Pomona Sprout.

The last person with them wore an unreadable expression but his eyes betrayed his inner turmoil. His eyes portray his fear, distraught and guilt. This man is the Head of Slytherin House and the youngest potions master, Severus Snape

In front of the group stood a two-story house that seems to permeate an eerie presence that even though the wards are dismantled, Muggles are still avoiding the area, which is a clear sign to the company, that something sinister has happened in the house.

"Prepare yourselves," Dumbledore told his companions while pulling out his wand. He casted a spell for reconnaissance.

"**Homenum revelio**_," _intoned Dumbledore. The spell telling him that there are three living people inside the house.

"There are three living people in the house. Keep your eyes open and your wit to yourself," Dumbledore told the company and started walking towards the house. Ready for any danger that might pop up.

The company arrived at the living room and saw James unconscious on the floor.

"**Ennervate**_," _casted Flitwick being the Charms Master of the group.

"Lily!" shouted James bolting upright. When he re-oriented himself, he recognized the people around him.

"Professor Dumbledore! Voldemort! He… He attacked so suddenly." His head roamed around the room looking for something. The people in the room can feel his desperation and panic.

"My family… Where…" uttered James.

"We haven't seen the whole house yet, James. Severus, kindly help James up so we can see what happened," ordered Dumbledore to the reluctant Potions Master.

Entering the foyer on the second floor, they saw some burnt ashes and dark green leather robe that probably belonged to a Lord of a Noble House with its quality. However, this is not what they focused on. They focused on the wand lying there that everybody knew. The wand was whitish in color, thirteen and a half inches and is made of yew.

"Is… Is that what I think it is, Headmaster?" asked the perturbed Headmistress.

Dumbledore picked up the wand in question and inspected it properly.

"If you believe that this is Voldemort's wand, then your assumption is correct Minerva," Dumbledore replied and casted a spell.

"**Prior Incantato**_," _Dumbledore casted and a mist of sickly green light appeared, followed by two bright red lights.

James paled seeing the green mist come out of the wand knowing that one of his family got killed that day. He tried to hurry up going to the boys' room to the point of almost dragging Severus. The pain and regret that he wasn't able to protect his family is reflected in his eyes.

"Calm down, Potter!" snarled Snape.

"How can you tell me to calm down when I know either Lily or one of the kids died today!" shouted Potter at Snape.

"You are perfectly aware of my feelings with Lily, James. This is as painful to me as what you are feeling but you have to calm down. We do not know if the Dark Lord or Death Eaters are hiding or there are traps in here," explained Snape with as much control in his emotion as he could.

At that time, James came to a realization that his actions with Snape have been wrong all along. Going through a duel to the death changed his perspective of things and this became the final nail that helped James to mature and become a better person.

"You are right, Snape. I am sorry for panicking," whispered James. But even though he uttered it in a soft voice. The five people around him heard what he said and no one was more shocked to hear it than Severus Snape.

**"**Just don't let your imbecilic Gryffindor tendencies ruin our chances of saving your family," Snape said without looking at anyone. In which to those who are close to Snape knew that this is as close as you can get to being flustered.

Opening the room, Dumbledore peeked into the room carefully and surveying the scene. The room is in complete disarray. Scorch marks on the walls, paintings and picture frames thrown about the whole room, books scattered all over the place, the bed has collapsed.

McGonagall with her keen senses due to her animagus form immediately notice a form under the rubble of the crib. She ran to the unconscious form and casted a spell.

"**Enervate**_," _said McGonagall.

It took a second or two for Lily to regain her bearing but suddenly she shoot upright and shouted.

"Harry! Chris!" said Lily with a tinge of horror and anxiety in her voice.

"Calm down, Lily. We are here. What happened?" asked McGonagall.

"I… I…," Lily tried to answer but she saw James being held by Severus limping his way towards her.

"James! Our sons! Our babies! Where are they!?" Lily asked hysterically.

"We do not know yet, Lils. We are still looking for them," said James with a determined nature.

Suddenly the people in the room turned quite because they heard a crying sound coming from under the bed. Lily almost crawled towards the bed upon hearing her baby crying. McGonagall helped her on her feet and they walked towards the bed.

"**Evanesco**_," _intoned the Charms Master and putting the clutter from the bed out of the way. Once the bed was vanished they saw a baby bundled in a red cloth crying and bleeding on his forearm.

Lily and James despite the protest of McGonagall and Snape respectively suddenly were able to run towards their baby. Lily picked up Chris and hugged him to her chest while James hugged the both of them.

"Chris… Thank God you are alive," said Lily while she was weeping due to happiness and relief. However, her relief was short lived and asked the question on James mind.

"Where is Harry?!" whispered Lily.


	3. Arrival in the Island

**Supernatural Hunter Harry**

_Chapter 3_

**Arrival in the Island**

Harry woke up with the feel of the sun in his back and sand in his mouth. His back started stinging from being exposed to the sun's rays. But all of this is ignored; because of the massive headache he is experiencing.

He tried to stand up but he can feel his energy being depleted at a very rapid pace, so opted to sit down. He tried massaging his head to help ease the headache but blood can be found on his head.

_Probably from the spell Voldemort hit me with. I do hope Mum and _

_Dad is all right. _Thought the boy with a tinged of sadness. Knowing that he might not be able to do anything for his headache, he tried surveying where he was. He knew that there is no place in Godric's Hollow near the beach.

The island that he was in is really small. He can see a hut from a distance but with his waning energy he is not sure if he will be able to reach it. He knew that there was something wrong with his body. Even though, he is only three years old, he has an intimate knowledge of his own system hence he knew something was wrong. He can always feel a person's magic and how it moves when magic is being used. Even though, this energy is different from magic he can still feel that he is continually releasing this energy.

_I do not know how to stop it. By observing my body, I am getting weaker and weaker as I continue to expel this unknown energy around me. _Pondered Harry with calmness despite the situation being dire and fatal.

_Maybe, I could try using magic to rein it in. _Harry tried using his magic to rein the unknown energy. Sadly, it seems his magic made the energy more powerful and more special. Noticing the sudden acceleration of the energy output he stopped using his magic.

_Sigh. It did not work. It seems that my magic only makes this energy stronger. If I can control this new energy, I have to be careful in mixing it with my magic _thought the three-year-old boy and suddenly his attention turned towards the hut.

His keen magical sense and energy sense seemed to have picked up someone going towards him. He tried walking to meet this person halfway but he is still feeling a little bit weak. He tried lessening his movements and tried calming himself since he knew that this will help him lessen his use of energy even a little.

After a few minutes, Harry saw the man who came to meet him. The man was wearing white robes, beads around his neck and arms, and it seems like a staff on his right hand. The most peculiar thing that Harry noticed though was that the person's have his eyes closed.

"What is your name child?" asked the man. Although, the accent is different from what he was used to he still understood what the man said.

"My name is Harry Potter. May I know your name?" replied Harry.

"My name is Heimdall, Harry. May I know how were you able to get here?" inquired the Heimdall.

"I do not exactly know how I was able to get here, Heimdall." Harry responded.

"Hmmmm… Harry, do you know you are releasing massive amounts of energy?" Heimdall said while observing Harry for signs of severe fatigue. Seeing the signs, the kid's fingers are starting to tremble and the kid's eye seem to be getting heavier.

_I was able to get to this part of the island in approximately 30 minutes and he was already releasing his aura when he arrived and still continuing releasing his Nen. His reserve must be massive considering that he is only a child! _Internalized Heimdall.

"You can feel it? Do you know how to control or stop it from flowing? If this continues, I might die in here." Harry said with a hint of worry and panic in his voice. Unknown to Heimdall, Harry is starting to have double vision probably from the heat and his aura leaking out.

"Yes, child. I will teach you how to stop the energy's flow for now." Replied Heimdall and the only answer he got was a nod and a grateful look from the kid.

"Now, close your eyes. Take a deep breath. Breath in through the nose, then exhale though the mouth." Instructed Heimdall.

Harry followed the instructions of the man and did the exercise. He have seen his mom's friend, Severus, do this countless of times so he has an idea on what he needs to be doing.

"Now Harry, I want you to look deep down and concentrate on your energy only. Will it to stop, coax it to calm down." Taught Heimdall.

Heimdall, not knowing that Harry is already adept at sensing energies, is surprised that the kid in front of him has controlled his Nen already!

_Such potential! He controlled his Nen already! I have to control myself. _His instinct as a hunter and finding a potentially powerful opponent made his blood boil. After reining in his bloodlust, Heimdall was surprised when suddenly the kid started losing consciousness.

He caught the kid before he dropped unto the sand and started carrying him towards the hut.

_You will become a legend one day Harry and I know I will be there to see it! _Contemplated Heimdall while he was walking leisurely towards the hut in the middle of the island.


	4. A New World

**Supernatural Hunter Harry**

_Chapter 4_

**A New World**

In a deserted Island in the North Atlantic Sea, an old man can be seen walking towards a building in the middle of a land mass. No form of life can be seen or felt on the island.

The old man, despite his age has an impeccable physique and the strength of this man can be felt by his presence and gaze alone. Soft crunching sound can be heard as he walks toward the building in the middle of the small island.

Upon reaching the rickety shack he faced the door, which has no knob. Instead of a knob, you can find a fingerprint scanner, retina scanner for the peephole and a swipe card on the side.

After having his fingers and retina scanned, he swiped his card on the door after which released a heavy hissing sound and a blast of cold air hit the old man. Inside is there is another door that seems to have no lock and no mechanism that holds it together. As the old man neared the door, he released his tight control over his energy and the door opened. Beyond the door is an elevator with only two button, top floor and basement.

Hitting the basement button, the old man waited for a few seconds to get to the basement. When the door opened, a massive hallway with gigantic monitors along its wall presented itself to the man. This did not seem to surprise the man and he walked confidently to a man in the middle of the room.

The man in the middle appears to be meditating with cords and cable connected to his head. As soon as the old man entered the room, the monk opened his eyes – both eyes pure white in color due to disuse.

"Chairman-san," the monk said with a raspy and scratchy voice.

"Heimdall-kun," replied the chairman.

Nobody spoke for quite a while. Both warriors reminiscing and remembering the feel of each other presence. Assessing each other for a possible conflict.

"You have grown old, Chairman." Finally the monk broke the silence.

"Ho ho ho! You appear to have not changed Heimdall-kun. Immortality can do that to you I presume." Replied the chairman.

"What do you need Chairman?" quickly tiring of the banter between old friends.

"I have a felt a shift in the barrier, is everything alright?" said the chairman.

Heimdall seems to be deep in thought. A frown marring his pristine and calm face.

"You know with my ability, I have been guarding our continent vigilantly. Looking for any signs of weakness in the barrier, protecting our secrecy from the outside world and keeping the time dilation working which makes our continents time run twice as fast as the outside world." Replied Heimdall.

The Chairman knowing that there is more to the story sits down on the floor in front of the monk with a thoughtful expression on his face. Thinking on where this conversation will lead.

"An hour ago, what you felt is indeed a disruption in the barrier." Whispered Heimdall.

The Chairman's attention was suddenly piqued and his posture tensed and ready for action.

"You know what happened the last time the barrier shifted!" replied the chairman.

"Yes, I do understand what happened and even though he turned out quite bloodthirsty, I still think that there is still some shed of humanity and compassion in him, Chairman. You know, people cannot lie to my ability, The All-Seeing-Eye." Said Heimdall. After saying this, a transparent and ghostly apparition of a single eye appeared on top of Heimdall's head.

"You mean to tell me that another outsider has passed through the barrier?" asked the Chairman.

Heimdall did not respond for a long while. Contemplating on his next action. Thinking on the pros and cons of what he needs to do. Knowing that he cannot leave this island as part of his vows he needs the cooperation of Chairman.

Instead of replying, the Chairman was shocked that Heimdall stood up and walked towards an adjacent room.

Upon entering the room, Chairman immediately noticed a kid lying on a bed. A scrawny kid with messy black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The kid seems to be having a nightmare with the mumbling and turning he was doing.

The Chairman thought what would Heimdall use the bed for since he does not need sleep but his thought was cut off when the kid shouted.

"NOOOO!" the kid yelled and then suddenly falls back to bed again.

A look of shock can be seen on the Chairman's face and a deep pensive aura around the monk.

"Nen! But he is only a kid! Barely 3 years-old!" said the surprised Chairman.

"Hence, I think he will be needing your help Chairman. We cannot send him back. He needs to learn the ability that he has. Due to his age, I know he could not have opened his nodes by himself as this takes time and dedication for a person to master his field. So the only conclusion, I can make is someone from the outside has opened his nodes. And despite me, bragging that I have the All-Seeing-Eye, my eye can only see those within the barrier and not outside. Hence, I do not have any idea on what may have happened," hypothesized Heimdall.

"Were you able to talk to him before he slept," The Chairman ask.

"Yes, however it was very brief as I was more concerned with his power. As soon as I saw the disturbance in the barrier I went there immediately. I was not expecting to see a little boy expelling such monstrous amount of aura! I taught him some meditative technique to help him reign in his Nen. The boy… " Heimdall was not able to finish his sentence and he turned thoughtful again.

The Chairman removed his gaze from the boy and looked at his oldest friend. Waiting patiently for his friend to continue what he is saying.

"The boy, I think, is a prodigy. He was able to control and reign in his Nen after 30 minutes meditation."

Chairman was shocked with the potential that this boy may have.

"Chairman, you know he could not stay here in my island. He will die here as I do not need food or sleep. You have to take him to the mainland," said Heimdall.

"You are correct my old friend. I will be adopting this kid and train him to the best of my ability. We know how powerful outsiders can be when they are trained in our ways," replied Chairman.

"By the way Heimdall, were you able to at least get his name?" asked Chairman.

"His name is Harry… Harry Potter" replied Heimdall.

"From now on you will be known as Harry Netero," Said Chairman Netero while patting the kids head and releasing some soothing aura to help the kid relax in his sleep.

"Good luck, Netero-san."


	5. Start of A New Life

**Supernatural Hunter Harry**

_Chapter 5_

**Start of A New Life**

Twenty-one years have past since I came to this world. Learning the culture, knowing the terrain and the most important of all surviving. Although, Chairman Netero adopted me, there was never a day that I haven't thought of my biological father and mother. It really makes me feel truly loved reminiscing our talk.

-_Flashback-_

I woke up finding myself on a soft bed with white sheets and a thin blanket on me. The smell of antiseptic permeated the air and a continuous annoying beeping sound can be heard in the room. I see something taped on my left forearm connected to a tube with a bag of fluid at the end.

_I guess, I'm in a hospital…_

I tried to speak but my mouth was so dry that only a rasping noise came out. Suddenly, a glass of water is in my face with a straw in it. I felt myself being raised into a sitting position and I drank to my fill.

While drinking, I suddenly remembered what happened before I fell unconscious.

"Heimdall…" I spoke weakly. However, this old man who gave me the water cut me off.

"Don't talk yet, Harry. My name is Netero and I will be your grandfather from now on. For now, rest and I will explain everything once you are fully rested," said Netero while ruffling my hair.

Although, I am wary of this old man just like the old man who visits my Mum and Dad in our house. This Netero seems sincere as I can see the warmth and concern in his eyes. Hence, I relaxed my guard and let myself sleep.

-_Flashback Ends-_

I looked and looked for clues on how I could go back to my home world but I was not able to find any. I even begged Netero-jiji on information about the island but he told me that it was classified. Only the current chairman knows of its location and they are not allowed to tell anyone and its enforced by a Nen Contract wherein he may die if he told me.

Knowing this condition, I resigned myself in training myself in the art of Nen and Magic. Being the son of the current chairman of the Hunter Organization helped me in learning Nen early as well as when I arrived my nodes are already opened so they have no choice but to teach me. Hoping that someday I will become the chairman.

I still remember when Netero-jiji started my education/training.

-_Flashback- _

"Alright, Harry-chan. We would be starting your basic education tomorrow. I have hired some tutors to help you learn the ins and out of this world," Netero uttered.

"Hai Ji-chan! I'll do my best to make you proud." Replied an excited Harry.

-_Flashback Ends-_

It still makes me smile when I remember that day. That day I met 11 special people in my life that I knew will help me in my career and life. The supposedly 12th person wasn't there since he stipulated that I must look for him first for him to teach me and once I found him he will begin our training.

Each person gave me a year and a half of their time to help train me in their craft. Even though, the training was grueling and exhausting I am eternally grateful to these people taking their time to help me grow.

Of course, I trained with Ji-chan as well, however, these are sporadic and random in nature, as I knew he is busy with his work. There are times that we would train for a month, others only days. But, I still treasure these moments that I spent with my adoptive guardian.

The last person I was supposed to train on took me 2 years to track. The guy really knows how to cover his steps and his trail often leads to weird and bizarre places. However, the search was really worth the effort. From him, I learned the value of life and having fun. I learned the importance of pursuing your dream and doing anything you can to reach it. I learned this the first year with him and I decided to stay and train or help the guy with his missions for the second year. I even helped him create this game he thought would be fun for his son.

After parting with him I spent a year traveling on my own just to see the world and gain further experience. I met different kind of hunters that made me think on what kind of Hunter I wanted to become. I have been grateful to my senseis that I believe that a newly minted hunter needs a better and qualified teacher. Not someone that will hinder his or her student's growth for fear of loosing fame or fortune. After that year, I decided I would become a Head Hunter.

I know being a Head Hunter is a very tiring and frustrating job but the rewards of teaching and seeing my students grow and become stronger sends shiver to my body. I guess, there is nothing more noble than seeing your student become stronger than the master. After all the training and getting to know the world that I have done, I am now 24 years old and I need to leave some legacies behind.

Luckily, I may start my chosen path as early as I could and I also found someone who can help me find a way back to the outside world. I heard Netero-jiji talking to Beans.

-_Flashback-_

"Chairman Netero. Are you sure you are going to allow him to take the hunter exam again?" asked a concerned Beans to the Chairman.

"Ho ho ho! Of course Beans. Even though he almost killed an examiner last time he is still eligible to take the exam," answered the Chairman.

"But are you sure we should give him that privilege. I mean you do know where he came…" Bean stopped abruptly seeing the look the Chairman gave him.

"Harry, come in come in…" invited the Chairman.

"What were you talking about?" inquired Harry.

"Nothing! Nothing at all…" replied a flustered Beans.

"We are just talking about this coming Hunter Exam, Harry-kun. Are you interested? You have never shown any interest in this exam before?" replied the chairman then sipping his afternoon tea.

"I think I might take it this year. It can open several avenues for me with the freedom and information the license might get me," replied Harry.

"Hmmmm…." Pondered Netero.

"Anyways, I got to go Jiji," said Harry while walking away from the room.

-_Flashback End-_

And now here I am reading an arc that says, "Welcome to Zaban City."


	6. Start of a New Journey

**Supernatural Hunter Harry**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for taking time to read my story. This is my first story and I was quite unsure on posting this. I have different ideas already on how this story will go up until the Ant-Arc so hopefully my muse won't be gone by then.

Anyways, enjoy the rest of the story and any reviews are appreciated! Thanks!

_Chapter 6_

**Start of a New Journey**

Zaban city is a very prosperous city with merchants and traders all over the streets. The city is always filled to the brim with people. Being a prosperous city, the place attracts all kind of people, the gullible kind, the jaded, some dreamer and some people who take advantage of other people. Being in a city as big as Zaban is like being in a jungle as well. Unlike the jungle though, it is the people you have to be careful of.

Walking down the street is a man with black unruly hair, sort of like a sexy out of bed look. He is wearing black boots with black slacks and a simple white button-up shirt. He is also wearing a knee length robe with red hood. However, the most striking feature of this stranger is his gentle green eyes. Something that the hoodlums in the place took note of.

"Hello there, Sir! Would you like to buy this beautiful necklace for your girlfriend, huh?" said one of the three seedy guys surrounding the man.

"You can buy it from us at 500,000 Jenny," said one of the guy while looking at the stranger cruelly and chuckling sinisterly, which the people around them noticed and little by little the vicinity became devoid of people.

The third guy started brandishing a knife he got from his pocket.

"I think you should buy it," said the guy with the knife.

"And what would happen if I do not want to buy the necklace?" replied the dark haired man.

"You wouldn't want to get hurt do you? Looking at your clothing it seems like you can afford this piece of baby right here!" replied the one with the knife who also seems to be the leader of the group.

"That necklace seems like it wouldn't even costs more than 4000 Jenny," replied the stranger while assessing the necklace.

The gangsters seem to not notice the subtle ways in which the guy changed his posture. The stranger has already calculated the outcome of the situation in his mind.

_The guy with the knife will be the one to launch an attack first. Probably a head-on thrust with the knife with the two hoodlums blocking both my exit. _

And true enough his prediction came true. The leader lunged with the knife yelling his heart out, trying to scare the stranger into giving into his demand.

He evaded the attack by leaning a bit to the left and tripped the knife holder making him fall on his face creating a little bit of dust cloud that momentarily incapacitated the guy.

_Now the guy on my right will try to grab me from behind while the guy on my left will attack me from the front making a two-pronged attack. _

And like a true seer, the stranger_'_s calculation happened. He ducked the big guy who tried to seize him and kick his back sending him careening towards the other guy. The two thugs collided with the grabber falling on top of the smaller guy.

_As easy as pie. _The stranger sighed and due to his inattention he forgot about the guy with the knife. The leader of the group is already behind him poised to strike his defenseless back.

"You scumbag! Take this!" yelled the criminal.

The foreigner is ready to lift his arm up to defend himself from the criminal. The once gentle gaze now held a deadly murderous intent that doesn't bode well for the criminal.

However, from the corner of his eye he saw a fast moving object heading towards the crook that made him stop his movement altogether.

_Is that a red ball? _Thought the stranger.

The surprisingly hard red ball suddenly hit the face of the robber and threw him a few feet away from the stranger. A large bump appearing on the face of the villain and it seems like the guy lost his consciousness.

The two stragglers seeing their leader unconscious suddenly appeared beside their head and carried him while running away creating a trail of dust behind and a sweat dropping guy in the middle of the street.

He suddenly heard footsteps running towards him and saw a boy about 11-12 years old wearing green shirt and shorts with a brown backpack. What captured his attention though was the fishing rod on his back with the red ball on it.

_Huh? So it is a fishing bait? I wouldn't have guessed._

Upon further observation on the boy, he found that the boy seems lean with good musculature of his biceps and triceps and the calves seem to be strong as well. The tan also suggests that he might have lived in an island or somewhere along the beach. This is further supported by his probably weapon of choice which is the fishing rod. He also noticed the extremely innocent expression on the boys face and wonder on the civilization around him making him conclude that the boy might have lived on a very small island.

"Onii-san! Are you ok?" asked the rod-using boy.

"I am alright. Thank you so much for the help young man," replied the stranger.

"I am glad you are fine Mr…" said the boy while scratching the back of his head and laughing innocently.

"My name is Harry… And you are?" replied Harry. He smiled as well and reached out his hand for a handshake.

"My name is Gon! Gon Freecs!" said Gon while reaching the offered hand for a handshake.

When Gon said his name a pensive expression came over Harry's face.

_So this is his son. Who would've thought that we would have met like this and when we just split up months ago. As far as I can see, he has talent. Ging is pretty strong so I am expecting nothing less on his child. I will be watching your growth Gon-kun and see if you are worthy. _

"Onii-san! Are you ok? They didn't hit your head or something right?" asked a worried Gon.

Harry suddenly paid attention to the boy in front of him and see that he must have been concerned because I spaced out.

"Ara! Gomen… Gomen… I just thought, you look really familiar," replied Harry while not looking at the said boy and laughing uncomfortably.

"Oh! Ne… Ne… Oni-san, what are you doing here? You should be more careful around this area." said the concerned Gon noticing Harry gentle façade.

"Ano… I am actually here to…" But Harry wasn't able to finish his sentence as he suddenly heard more hurried footsteps coming from where Gon came.

"Gon!" shouted the tall guy with the brief case.

"Ah! Leorio-san! I am here!" shouted Gon.

As this Leorio person came into view, he suddenly went to Gon and bonked him on the head and started yelling at him. Telling him not to run off on his own, that he might get lost and be kidnapped and sold to slavery.

This made Harry laugh and found himself assessing this "Leorio".

_This guy seems to be in his late teens if not on his early twenties. By the looks of it, he doesn't have that much physical prowess to brag about nor his intelligence is that high. However, it seems like he really is a compassionate person and likes to look out for those he considers friend, such as Gon. Looking at his briefcase, it seems like it is a standard beginner medical kit. His brash attitude seems like a front so that he will not show his softer side to other people. It seems like he also lost someone before because of how worried he is of losing Gon. He will really make a good doctor. _

"Ah! Harry-san! This here is Leorio" said Gon. Suddenly remembering his encounter with Harry.

Leorio stop his rants when he was introduced to the black haired beauty in front of him.

"Ahem… My name is Leorio Paradinight. It is nice to meet you," introduced Leorio with matching falling rose petals in the background and Leorio kneeling in front of Harry with his right hand outstretched forward and left hand at his chest with an earnest look on his face towards Harry.

Creeped out, Harry started edging away from Leorio when suddenly a long stick smashed into Leorio's head making a small crater on the road.

"What did you do that for, Kurapika! I was introducing myself to this beauty right here!" yelled Leorio who suddenly got up from the crater and facing Kurapika.

"You are creeping out the guy!" yelled Kurapika who is feeling annoyed and jealous all of a sudden with a little hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Harry saw the blush coming on and couldn't help but wonder.

_Damn! He has it real bad with this Leorio guy. I do wonder though what happened between the two of them. It seems like this will always be the dynamic between this two, however, I can really feel that these two guys are connected. It is kind of entertaining watching the two of them. _

_Looking at this Kurapika though. It makes me think that there is something more to this calm and collective person. Like a calm river but with raging currents underneath. I do hope that whatever his issues are he'll be able to resolve it, as this two will surely go to such lengths to make sure he is fine. _

_Kurapika has a stance of a swordsman but it doesn't suit his physique. His potential will come out if he used a different kind of weapon though. When he finds his weapon he will be a force to be reckoned with._

_Gon, you do have the most amazing kind of friends._

Harry smiled and his maternal instincts tingled watching the three of them interact with each other.

_I guess, I have found my treasures right here. _Harry thought and making plans already.

"I am here to earn lots of money by entering the Hunter Exam!" shouted Leorio. Jarring Harry out of his musing.

This statement though caused varied reactions.

Gon just started laughing and scratching the back of his head, looking embarrassed. Kurapika went after Leorio and put his hand on his mouth to stop him from talking while looking around the place for any eavesdropper.

Luckily, the road seems to be still deserted so no one was able to hear what Leorio shouted.

"Could you have been louder? Luckily no one is here except this guy. I am Kurapika by the way." Kurapika said with his hands still in Leorio's mouth.

"Harry… Nice to meet you," replied Harry.

"Hey, just out of curiosity… You just said Hunter Exam right?" asked Harry.

Kurapika sent Leorio a death glare and then sighed while he removed his hand from Leorio's mouth.

"Hai… The three of us are here to take he Hunter Exam," replied Kurapika.

"Our guide, a Kiriko, is right there." Said Kurapika and pointed to a waving guy who has his hair down until his chin. Wearing blue long-sleeved shirt with an ethnic designed vest with matching ethnic designed pants and bandana.

"Great! Well then, let's go!" replied Harry. Surprising the three hunter candidates that Harry is also here at Zaban City because of the Hunter Exam.

Due to how Harry looked, he wasn't really a paragon of manliness and strength. So he understands what the three of them are thinking.

Harry started walking towards the direction of the Kiriko. His once gentle gaze suddenly turned sharp.

_This is going to be fun. _Harry thought.

"Hey wait up!" Shouted Gon while running after Harry and Kurapika and Leorio coming behind still arguing over something that Harry thought that wasn't worth listening to.

After a few minutes of walking, they came in front of a large building. Leorio, Kurapika and Gon thought that this would be the place of the exam.

"So this is what draws…" said Leorio.

"Hunter applicant from across the world…" continued Kurapika.

Gon, getting excited and pumped up said, " This is my first shot taking the Hunter Exam. I wonder this is how my dad felt when he took the Hunter exam?"

_It is kind of weird though. The Hunter Association did all this to make the exam secret and they put it in this very easy to find building. Something is not right in here. _Pondered Harry although he did not voice his doubts.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" pointing to an inconspicuous restaurant.

"You can't be serious? Millions of hunter applicants meet here? In this tiny, quaint restaurant?" asked a flabbergasted Leorio.

"Yes, this small restaurant here is the site for your Hunter Exam and in this restaurant the four of you will be starting your journey and story," replied the Kiriko while opening the door of the restaurant.

"Welcome…"


	7. Start of the Hunter Exam Phase 1 (Part 1

**Supernatural Hunter Harry**

_Chapter 7_

**Start of the Hunter Exam Phase 1 (Part 1)**

"Welcome. What can I get you," said the chef as he busily cooks food for his other customers.

"We are going to have the steak combo that opens your eyes to the light. For four," replied the Navigator while holding up his hand showing holding up 4 digits up.

The chef surreptitiously glanced at the people in front of his store to check them out.

"For four? How would you like them?" inquired the chef.

"Grilled over a low flame, until cooked," replied their guide.

"Got it. Let yourself into the back room," said the chef while going back to his previous cooking.

The group of five went to the back room with the Kiriko on the lead. He opened the door and Harry, Kurapika, Leorio and Gon found a room without any windows, with only a table and three chairs in front of them.

"I can't wait for the steak combo!" said an excited Gon.

"Gon, that was just the password for us to get inside," said Kurapika.

"Oh, we don't get to eat?" replied a dejected Gon.

Harry snickered at Gon's inexperience in this kind of stuff.

_Maybe, I could try and polish his thinking skills as early as now. This could be his first unofficial lesson from me. _

"Yes, Gon. Kurapika is correct. This is the Hunter Exam we are talking about. You should always be wary especially of those who you don't know before hand. Not everyone is as kind as you are on this exam, Gon. Sometimes, you have to look underneath the underneath and find a person's true intention," said Harry in his sagely voice.

"I'll try to remember that Harry," replied Gon with Leorio and Kurapika nodding in the background.

The Kiriko is watching and observing them and cannot help but wonder how this four rookies will do at the exam.

"One in every ten thousand. That's the number of applicants who make it this far. You have done extremely well for first-timers. Well, good luck!" said the guide while looking at the four of them fondly especially to Gon.

"Arigatou!" said Gon offering his hand for the Kiriko to shake.

The Kiriko is surprised with this gesture as not everyone treats them as equal especially they are considered as a magical beast. This further increased his respect for this kid.

"I would be happy to be your Navigator as well next year," said the Kiriko.

"That won't be needed, Mr. Navigator. We would be passing this exam," said a very determined Harry. Making Gon, Leorio and Kurapika pumped up for this exam.

The Navigator left smiling and shaking his head and as soon as he closed the door, they felt the room shudder and starts to descend.

"It appears that this room is an elevator," surmised Kurapika while checking the screen above the door stating B6 and going down in a rapid pace. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio sat on the chair provided while Harry just leaned on the wall.

"That Kiriko… By giving us an offer to be our Navigator again next year he keeps thinking that we will be failing this year," said a disgruntled Leorio.

"Once every three years. That is the frequency with which a rookie passes the exam," replied Kurapika with some trepidation in his voice.

"Huh? The chances of us passing is that low?" replied a perplexed Gon.

"Some examinee cannot endure the exam's physical and mental strain. It is also the usual for veterans to target rookies at the first chance they get," replied Kurapika.

"Another reason is that there are times, rookies tend to underestimate the exam and overestimate themselves. Part of being a hunter is knowing your strengths and weaknesses not only of yourself and of others and using your knowledge and skills to take advantage of their weakness. Therefore Gon, I want you to be more observant of the people in this exam. I know you have great instincts but it is foolish if you just trust everyone you see in this exam and that goes to the both of you as well, got it?" replied a serious Harry.

"Alright, Harry and I guess candidates are willing to risk everything to become Hunters in this exam. Thanks for looking out for me Harry-kun," Gon gratefully replied.

"But of course Gon! Do you want to know why?! Because hunters make the most money in this world!" shouted Leorio with as much force as he could.

"No! Hunters are the most noble in this world!" replied Kurapika in the same intensity as Leorio.

Harry giggled in his corner again watching the two odd couple argue again and roping in Gon in the process.

_Gon looked so flustered and uncomfortable. Maybe, I should help him out a little. _

"Gon, whatever reasons you have for being a hunter, these two have no reason to force their ideology on you," said Harry to try and diffuse the situation and sending a mild glare to both teens.

Feeling chastised, Leorio and Kurapika turned their back on each other while crossing their arms and snorting in disbelief.

"Knowing you, it would probably be something simpler and more direct than what these two wants. So, which ever path you wanted to go to we'll be there to help, alright?" continued Harry while patting Gon on the head with a smile on his face.

"Hai Harry-kun!" replied a happy and relieved Gon, now that the situation he is in has mellowed out.

Ding!

"Oh! I think we are here!" said an excited Gon.

The elevator door opened and they see a cacophony of people waiting and as if by some signal most if not all take a glance at them. The almost calm and excited ambiance in the elevator suddenly changed into a tensed and edgy feeling, probably being exuded by the various candidates in the Exam.

"Strange atmosphere down here," said Leorio while walking out of the elevator trying to appear nonchalant and not worried.

"Hai, this batch is clearly different from the hunter applicants we saw from the port and from the city. Each is a master on his own right…" said a troubled Kurapika.

Luckily, Harry saw Gon about to walk forward and ask question to the people in the room. He was able to stop Gon from doing something rash, like attract attention to himself.

Harry went to Gon and put his hand on his shoulder to prevent him from talking.

"Gon, now is not the time to attract attention to yourself. What you are about to do will tell everyone here that you are a rookie and that will paint a target on your back if not us as well because we are associated with you and thus must be newbies as well. Remember this: Think before you act," advised Harry while looking around and surveying the people in front of him.

Harry already gauged some of the people in the room with potential based on their physical stature, confidence level and determination.

"Hello, please take a number," said a guy in a suit with a Green Bean for his head.

He handed the number 403 to Leorio, 404 to Kurapika and 405 to Gon. He was about to hand 406 to Harry when he looked up and saw who will be participating in the exam. Beans' eyes widened in realization on who number 406 will be.

"Ha… Ha… Harry-sa…."

Beans wasn't able to finish his sentence as he suddenly find himself being dragged to the corner by Harry.

"Beans! Don't tell anyone that I am Netero-jiji's grandson. I haven't told anyone and I want it to stay that way!" said a frantic Harry while looking around checking if people are listening.

Some candidates looked his way but it seems like they lost interest when they found out that he was just talking with Beans.

"What are you doing here?!" said an anxious Beans.

"Beans, relax, I am here to take the Hunter Exam. I heard you and Jiji talking the other day about someone here and I am curious and who he or she is. I got this feeling that I might know who he or she is," replied Harry while looking down at Beans with a glare. Irritated that he did not trust Harry with this kind of information.

Beans sighed and held out the tag that says 406.

"Always wear this on your chest and do not lose it. Please tell it to your friends and Harry, I am sorry that I did not tell you. I just don't know how you will react if you knew. Anyways, good luck. Not that you need it," said Beans.

"No worries, Beans! I know Jiji and you care a lot about me and this is your way of trying to protect me so I understand. But, I still believe that I have some unfinished business in the outside world," solemnly replied Harry.

Harry walked away from Beans and back to his friends and told them to wear the badge at their chest the whole time.

"I haven't seen you around here before," said an unknown voice coming from top of them.

The party of four looked-up and found a guy sitting there with a number 16 on his chest.

"You can tell we are new?" asked a curious Gon. But then he suddenly remembered Harry advice. He peeked behind him and saw Harry sighing and shaking his head.

"More or less. This is of course my thirty-fifth attempt," proudly stated the guy.

Harry just stayed at the back observing silently and letting his three possible pupils handle everything. Seeing them introduce themselves and myself to this Tonpa person.

_This Tonpa guy seems to be a little overweight but judging on how he jumped from that railing and how balanced he was when he stood up, I would say that he has a strong lower body capable of sustaining that amount of weight for a long time. He wouldn't be here as well if he doesn't have any skills and basing on his badge number he is one of the first ones to get here. He must have lots of contacts and information on previous applicants that are still here. Let's see if I can weasel out some information out of him. _

"Hey Tonpa, are there others here who took the exams before that we should be cautious about?" innocently inquired Harry putting on his soft side.

"Well, Harry, I have the most experience here, but there are a few others. For example, there's him, number 255, Todo The Wrestler. He is unmatched in strengthed and he's smarter than he looks." Supplied Tonpa.

_Hmm… He does seem strong. With his height and body build he could pass for a sumo wrestler. Although, I seem to disagree with the smarter than he looks part comment. A healthy and balanced diet is needed for proper bodily function and him eating a box of fried and sweetened food will make his body more prone to vascular diseases and endocrine conditions. _

"On the other side, we have 103, Bourbon, the snake charmer. He tends to hold grudges so you don't want to end up on his bad side" continued Tonpa while pointing out who is who to his three avid listeners.

_I am not sure how he charms his snakes but I am taking a guess that he uses a musical instrument as most snake charmers do and judging by the length of time it takes for him to inhale his lung capacity must be through the roof! If I would guess probably a wind instrument, which is something small, that he could carry like a harmonica or a flute. A pity though if he gets me as an opponent since I am the best snake charmer there is and trained by one of the premier poison expert. _

"And then there is 191, Bodoro, the kung fu master. He's getting old, but there still isn't a better martial artist around," informed Tonpa to the group.

_Now this will be a tough nut to crack. Martial artist often gets better when they age, just like wine. Judging by his stature I could surmise that his martial arts is based on fluid movements and decisive strikes. Best way to fight this guy is by mid to long range to prevent him from getting near or be a better martial artist. _

"Then you have the three brothers, Amori, Imori and Umori. They perform consistently well thanks to their teamwork," intoned Tonpa.

_A team now that's a surprise. Well, a team is as strong as is weakest link and looking at these brothers make me think that the youngest one seems to be the chink in the chain. A viable tactic for this group is divide and conquer as these three probably covers each others' weaknesses. One-on-one fight is going to be an advantage for me. However, I don't have a team though. Maybe these three can help me out. _

"And number 384, Gerreta, the Huntsman. He specializes in killing all manner of creatures by blow dart and club," finally supplied Tonpa.

_Now this one is on the same level as that Bodoro maybe stronger. He is a long-range and close-range specialist basing on his weapon being a blow dart and a club. Also, a possible poison expert as he might be using poison to coat his darts. Stealthy and critical attacks seems to be the way to fight this opponent and judging by our group, me and possibly Gon are the only one who can manage that level of stealth. _

"Some of the people Tonpa mentioned require some finesse in fighting them. Now let us talk strategy just in case," said Harry while calling Gon, Kurapika and Leorio to him by waving his hand.

He was suddenly brought out of his pensive state by a shout nearby their group.

Harry saw a guy who was wearing a cape and an armor worn by ancient Greeks during battle. The person's arm started disappearing in a flutter of red petals that seems like crystallized blood. The man was reduced to a crying mess after that.

Harry being a sensor can feel something familiar and tingling at the back of his mind about this phenomenon.

_I just can't put my hand on it._

Harry being perplexed almost missed Tonpa's introduction on the guy who made the commotion.

"Number 44. Hisoka, the Magician," uttered Tonpa in a fearful voice.

When Harry heard the introduction from Tonpa. Something clicked in his mind.

_The Magician! That's what I was feeling right now! Magic! A partial human transfiguration turning the guy's arms into red flower petals with a mild wind charm to make the petals scatter in the air! This must be the guy Beans and Netero were talking about! He might be my ticket to going back to the outside world! I need to talk to him. _

Harry started walking towards Hisoka but Leorio and Kurapika stopped him.

"What are you doing Harry! Do not go after that guy. Let us just gather some intel first about him. He seems really dangerous," the ever so logical Kurapika said.

Harry sighed and let himself be dragged back to the group.

_Hisoka seems like a wizard but I got to confirm it. But Kurapika is right, we must gather intel first. By the patterns on his clothes, being a spade in front and diamond at the back, he probably has way too much fixation with cards. Considering his attire I would guess that he uses flexible moves to get the drop in his opponents as his clothes are loose enough and short enough to allow such maneuverability, which makes me wonder how flexible he is and those lean muscles and powerful legs…. _

Harry turned red and turned away from the walking foxy jester. Trying to compose himself again by closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Once he opened his eyes, he saw Kurapika grinning at him, Leorio pulling his hair shouting "No! No! No!" and Gon looking cute and confused at the same time.

"He almost passed the test last year. If only he didn't brutally injured one of the examiners he didn't like," said a terrified Tonpa.

Harry tuned the conversation out and tried focusing his attention on the walking sociopath in front of him trying to discern his feelings and his hunches. Of all the person's he has to like it has to be the one who is a sociopath. Harry sighed.

Busy as he was in his musing Harry didn't notice Tonpa passing out can of drinks to Gon, Kurapika and Leorio until he heard Gon yell.

"Tonpa-san, this juice must have expired. It tastes funny."

Harry sighed for the fourth time and spoke to Gon.

"Gon, how many times do I have to remind you not to take anything from a stranger and look underneath the underneath?" intoned an exasperated Harry.

"But Harry, Tonpa has been very nice to us. He even gave us free information," said a confused Gon, truly believing that Tonpa doesn't mean them any harm.

"And that Gon is the problem. He might not look like a white-haired bespectacled guy from the same village as you are but those are the kind of people you are to be wary of. The people who give free information without knowing their intentions!" patiently said Harry to Gon.

"And the two of you… You should've known better! Kurapika you know what kind of exams we are in and Leorio you are aspiring to become a doctor. You know how easy it is to slip poison in anything!" chastised Harry.

The group of three looking properly disciplined said their apologies to Harry. Along with Tonpa apologizing to the group.

_Knowing this Tonpa, he should have used something more discreet if he wants to prey on the rookies. If it changes the taste of something it's easily recognizable. Unless…_

"Gon! How were you able to taste the difference in the can?" inquired Harry.

"Oh! I've tasted all kinds of mountain grasses and plants so I know if something is spoiled." Replied Gon offhandedly.

_Amazing! Such a strong sense of taste! He was able to determine the presence of a poison in a can in seconds! Growing up in a mountain must have increased not only his sense of taste but also his five senses! This is making me so excited! Ohhh Gon, if you pass this test, I will kill anyone who goes in my way in teaching you! _

"Oh really? Well, I'll see you around then…" said a dejected Tonpa.

"Well, now that he is gone… Let me ask you some questions… What do you think of the guys Tonpa mentioned?"

Kurapika was about to answer an alarm suddenly echoed in the whole room, gaining everyone's attention and if the alarm did not get their attention, surely, the raising wall did.

Behind the wall stood a man in a suit holding what seemed to be a Beans alarm and then the guy in the suit spoke.

"The entry period for the Hunter Applicants has ended. The Hunter exam will now begin!"

Excitement and tension rose inside the tunnel at what the guy in the suit said.

"A Final Caution," he continued. "If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or dead. For those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you. "

Nobody went out.

"All right. All the 405 applicants will participate in Phase One." After he finish talking. The guy in the suit turned around and started walking. The applicants started walking as well to follow the weird man in front of them.

After a few minutes of walking the pace suddenly increased forcing the applicant to jog to keep up with the man.

"I apologize, everyone. I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One Examiner," said the guy in Suit.

Harry kept observing the man in front of him. He seems familiar but he's does not know him on a personal level. He knows about him though as he sees him frequently in the Hunter Organization building.

_Satotz. One of Ji-chan's closest hunter. Speculating on his character he seems to be a melancholic type of Hunter, trying to prove himself to someone. But despite this it seems he has a really sharp intellect and you won't be a hunter if you don't have any martial art prowess. Looking closely at his thin limbs, he probably uses a quick hit and run tactics. Probably hitting critical areas to provide much damage, as he doesn't seem to have that much strength. It is weird though how he can talk without a mouth. _

Harry was jarred out of his thoughts when Satotz spoke.

"Phase one has already commenced. You must follow me to Phase Two, as this is the Exam's Phase one. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. "

"I see how it is," said Kurapika.

"This is a really weird test," said Gon.

"I expect it is an endurance test." Said a pumped up Leorio. "Fine by me! I will be right behind you!"

"Leorio, you must calm down. You out of all of us here know how the body works. If you get worked up already, you're heart will pump blood faster, thus increasing your bodies usage of oxygen making you tire easily. Also, the sudden surge of adrenaline in your body is good for a few minutes but not knowing when the exam will end, the side effects of the adrenaline rush when it's done circulating is that you're body will begin to tire really quick. At this point, I suggest we all try to conserve as much energy as we could," advised Harry to the group.

"We have to also take point of the mental stress of not knowing when this exam will end or how far we will run. He's also testing our mental fortitude," Kurapika added on Harry's insight.

"So now we know what kind of exam we are doing. Endurance Test for all the running we will be doing, mental fortitude test of going into the unknown for an unknown amount of travel time and of course which I think is the most important is control. Controlling your body not to get excited and knowing when to slow down a pace to regain your bearing and controlling your emotions so you do not get frustrated on when we will reach our goal," summarized Harry.

"Well then, Let's Go!" said an excited Gon.

**A/N: **First skirmish of Harry on the next Chapter! I haven't tried writing a fight scene but I'll try to deliver. Also, I have been hinting on Harry's and Gon's Nen ability on this chapter.

**917brat**: thank you for the review! I really appreciate it .^_^.v I have plans for Killua as well. He won't be coming in until the next chapter. I am just trying to build a different character for Gon, Leorio and Kurapika for now.

**Conpeki: **you'll see some Harry/Hisoka on the next chapter. I hope you'll like it!


	8. Start of the Hunter Exam Phase 1 (Part 2

**Supernatural Hunter Harry**

_Chapter 8_

**Start of the Hunter Exam Phase 1 (Part 2)**

After several hours of jogging, the applicants have traversed about thirty kilometers already from the starting point.

Their mental fortitude is being tested already. Most applicants have already dropped out either due to fatigue or losing their hope. Not being able to continue the physical and mental stress the exam is putting on them, as it seems like there is no end to this exam.

Harry kept a close eye on his potential pupils, making sure that they are within eyesight.

Harry at the corner of his eye saw the three brothers talking to this chubby guy and after the talk it seems that the poor boy finally gave up with the realization that he underestimated the hunter exam.

Looking back at his group, Kurapika seem to be walking in front of them going along the main crowd near the proctor. Gon and Leorio are running together and upon seeing Leorio, he knew he would be having some difficulty finishing this exam.

A boy around Gon's age, skate by looking relaxed and calm.

_Knowing Leorio's personality, he will be totally blowing this up making him more tired._

Harry groaned knowing he would have to intervene.

"Hey! You should show the Hunter Exam some respect. Using a skateboard is cheating!" raged Leorio.

"Why?" said the silver haired boy.

"This is an endurance test!" fumed Leorio.

"No, it isn't Leorio. I have learned from Harry's looking underneath. The examiner only told us to follow him. He didn't tell us that we should only run," replied Gon.

The boy hearing Gon's explanation went near him and asked, "My name is Killua. How old are you?"

Harry hearing the name of the young boy couldn't help but be amazed by him.

_This boy had so much potential. Maybe more that Gon's potential. His presence is completely concealed. I can barely sense him and I am a damn good sensor. He also doesn't even make a sound when he runs. His eyes though are the most revealing. It says something that has been through much already for such a young child. I know this boy has taken a life already. _

Deep in his musing he didn't notice Leorio stop running with them if Gon didn't stop and looked back. Leorio was huffing and puffing already and sweating like a pig.

_Leorio, I know you can get back from this. Show me your real strength. _

And as if by some miracle, Leorio started running and shouting, "Damn it all! I will become a hunter!"

Harry and Gon smiled while Killua looked perplexed. Gon fished Leorio's kit and continued running with the group.

After a few more minutes of running, most of the applicant cringed at what they saw. Stairs. And several minutes later, the participants almost started to cry when they noticed that the proctor increased his pace.

Knowing that there is nothing they could do. The participant gave their best to reach their destination. Some people dropped out when they saw the stairs, few people dropped out when they noticed that Satotz increased the pace. However, there were some who were excited by it.

"Gon, do you want to race and see who finishes first?" Killua said.

"Sure! The loser has to buy dinner! Maybe Harry wanted to race with us?" Gon replied.

"Harry? Who is Harry?" invited Killua.

"Oh yeah! I haven't introduced you yet," said Gon and suddenly shouted.

"Harry! Come over here!"

Harry slowed down his pace a bit so that both boys can catch up to him.

As soon as Killua saw Harry, he wasn't fooled by the innocent expression on his face. His instincts keep telling him to run away and hide. He suddenly felt a chill in his bones when the man came near him telling him that this man in front of him is dangerous. He reminded him of his brother or his Mom when she is mad and he knows nothing is scarier than his Mom. He tried to suppress his first reaction so that he can watch and observe how powerful this man really is.

"Hey, Harry this is Killua. Killua this is Harry," introduced Gon.

"It's nice to meet you Killua," stated Harry.

Killua just nodded at him fearing that his voice might give away his indecision and nervousness.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to race with us on who will reach the end first. Loser has to buy dinner," invited Gon.

"Sure! At least, I won't be bored out of my mind," replied Harry.

The three suddenly shot forward trying to outrun each other. The three of them caught up with Leorio and Kurapika and it seems like they are having a serious talk on their own reason on why they wanted to be a hunter. Although, there is a slight pink tinge in Kurapika's cheeks and he looks at Leorio's bare chest from time to time.

"I am part of the Kuruta Clan. Our clan is known for our unique scarlet eyes. Our eyes become scarlet when our emotions are heightened as though it is on fire. The eyes in that scarlet state is one of the seven most beautiful colors as such they have a high price in the black market. The Genei Ryodan took every single eye from my brethren and now I am the only one left. I swear that I will capture the Genei Ryodan and reclaim the eyes of my clan," said Kurapika.

"Kurapika, I would like to help you achieve what you want but there is something I would like to say. Nothing good will come out of vengeance. Remember, how your clan is. I know that they wouldn't have wanted you to go down that path.," Harry paused to let his words sink in.

"I am not keeping you from going after the Genei Ryodan or the scarlet eyes but make sure to find another reason in doing this. This vengeance of yours will just drag you to the ground," solemnly said Harry.

Kurapika seems to be pondering on Harry's words of wisdom an vowed that he would try and see what is beyond fulfilling his dream of capturing the Genei Ryodan.

Meanwhile, Leorio started explaining on why he wanted to become a hunter.

"To be honest guys, I really am after the money," said Leorio.

After saying this he received three incredulous looks from Gon, Kurapika and Killua. Harry, however, knew there is something deeper in his statement.

"I wanted money because with money I could have saved my friend. He has a treateable illness however; the operation needed for it requires lots of money. That's why I decided to become a doctor. Unfortunately, becoming a doctor is even more costly than the operation! See, that's why I think the world runs on money!" Leorio said vehemently.

"That is a very noble goal Leorio. I know it is going to be hard but the same thing I said to Kurapika, I am willing to help you out in whatever I can," Harry genuinely said.

"What about you Gon? Why'd you want to become a hunter?" asked Harry

"Well, I wanted to find my dad since he is a hunter. I wanted to ask him why he chose to become a hunter and leave me behind." Replied Gon.

"Maa… Maa… You all have such serious reasons to be here. Me, I just heard that the hunter exam is hard so I thought it's gonna be fun. And right now I am sorely disappointed," said a dejected Killua.

"Killua, most of their reasons are pretty deep but they have one thing that is vital to your growth. All three of them have a goal in their life. They have a dream and thus they will have the will to achieve it. Determination and will is a great factor in determining ones strength," said Harry.

"Well, what about you Harry?" asked a peeved Killua, believing that he was just called weak by Harry.

"Hmmm… Well, just like Kurapika I am here to gather information. I am looking for a way for me to get back to my hometown because of some unfinished business," said Harry.

After the conversation, everyone seems to be mulling on his own reasons and advice that they got from Harry.

Finally, the contestants saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Gon and Killua looked at each other and suddenly raced to the exit.

"GOAL!" shouted Gon and Killua.

"Yahoo! I won" shouted Gon.

"What do you mean? I was here first!" argued Killua.

"Both of you came at the same time, but he was here before you kids came," Satotz said while pointing at the guy sitting on top of the exit of the tunnel.

"Harry!" shouted both Killua and Gon dejectedly.

"I guess you two will have to buy me dinner," said a snickering Harry.

"Hai… Hai…," said the two boys.

The three of them started talking while waiting for the other applicants. After a few more minutes, people started getting out of the exit. You can see the relief in their faces that they are finally out of the tunnel.

The examiner started talking to the applicants when the fog in the place lifted, "This is the Numere Camp, also known as the swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. You must remember, that this place is home to many bizarre animals, most of them cunning, insatiable creature who deceive humans and prey upon them. Remember, if you got fooled, you are dead."

As Satotz was explaining that natural fauna of the place Harry observed the swamp.

_This fog will make it harder for us to see. If the examiner increases the pace again and we lost him, it will be hard to look for him again. Added the animals in here it will make the place really dangerous. _

"How can the fool us when we are expecting it?" muttered Leorio.

Suddenly, a voice in the crowd yelled.

"Don't let them fool you! Do not fall for it as that guy is lying to you! He is an impostor. He is not the real examiner, I am the real examiner," said the man.

This accusation caused a ripple of doubt on most of the contestants. The man suddenly pulled what seems like a dead monkey with a face nearly identical with Satotz.

"This is a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands. They love the taste of human. However, their limbs are quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans going into the forest and team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant in this exam!" said the guy.

Out of nowhere, cards and daggers flew towards the guy holding the ape and killed him. Satotz, fortunately, was able to catch the cards that flew towards him.

Everyone was shocked that the man holding the ape is dead.

"That settles it. Satotz is the real one. I know a hunter would be able to catch the cards I threw," said Hisoka while eyeing Satotz maliciously.

"Although, I am quite surprised that Number 406 was able to identify the impostor so quickly. Care to explain you're reasoning?" a curious and wondering expression on his face. Hisoka noticed the way Number 406 was eyeing him up and it sent pleasurable shivers down his body that made him unconsciously lick his lips.

Harry, seeing Hisoka looking at him and seeing Hisoka licked his lips, swallowed unconsciously while trying furiously to control his blush.

Harry coughed a little to hide his embarrassment and started his explanation.

"What the Ape-Faced Man did was good if it fooled some of the applicants here. But, being a hunter you need to observe your enemies clearly. First, when he showed himself to us. There was a cut in his left sleeve; however, there was no apparent wound on the exposed skin. He could have healed it but another thing amiss was that there wasn't any blood around the cut. Second, the dead Ape-Faced Man. We have been with Satotz inside the tunnel for how many hours and there was no sign of Rigor Mortis yet if the monkey was killed before the start of the exam. The body should have been stiff already by the time that we got here but the impostor was even able to move the ape's arm while dragging him," explained Harry.

Some of the hunter applicants felt ashamed that they did not notice all the points given by Harry. Especially, Leorio who is an aspiring doctor felt that he should have noticed the Rigor Mortis.

Leorio took this as a wake up and vowed to follow Harry's advice and look at the situation first before jumping to any conclusions.

"I shall take that as a compliment. However, please refrain from attacking an examiner. If you do that again, I will be forced to report you to the organization and have you disqualified," said a serious Satotz while dropping the cards on the floor.

"Thank you Harry. I have heard so much about you," said Satotz.

This made the other examiners re-assess their conclusion on this seemingly meek and innocent man in front of them.

Hisoka's interest in Harry intensified some more after hearing this admission from an examiner. Looking at Harry with heavy lidded eyes, he can't help but feel heat and excitement coursing through his body.

Harry seeing the look tried his best to calm his heatedly beating heart and swallowed after feeling his throat getting dry.

"No problem Satotz," replied Harry.

"Now, to continue the exam. You must follow me so that you will not be deceived by the animals here in Swindler Swamp," finally said Satotz and then he continued his walking into the mist.

After a few minutes of running, the applicants saw a line of trees in front of them signaling the entrance of to the swamp.

Harry knew that it would be hard for him to monitor his treasures.

_It will be hard for me to look after them in this mist. I can see a few feet from me but further than that it is hard to see. Maybe I could put a small piece of my Nen so that I could track them if they get lost or needs help. I do have a bad feeling about this._

Surreptitiously, Harry places a miniscule amount of Nen to Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika barely perceptible to the senses unless you are a good sensor.

"We are about to enter the marsh. Please make sure to stay close to me," warned Satotz.

The mist suddenly got thicker upon entering the swamp making it hard for the guys behind to see what is in front of them. Killua and Harry swiftly felt an increase in killing intent at the people behind them especially Hisoka. Acting accordingly, Killua advised Gon that they move up.

"Gon, let's move up," said Killua, abruptly becoming serious.

"I have a bad feeling around Hisoka. He smells of blood," said Killua.

Harry fearing for his other potential students told them that they should move up.

"Leorio, Kurapika! We should head up. We don't want to get lost in this mist," said Harry.

"Gomen-nasai Harry, but if I could go any faster I would. This is the best could do. You three go ahead. Kurapika and I will be right behind you," said a for once serious Leorio.

Gon and Killua pulled a reluctant Harry so that he could go with them. Killua, although, worried has another ulterior motive.

_I know Harry is strong and I know there will be trouble in front of us. I want him to be with him when that happens. _Thought Killua, his self-preservation instinct kicking in hyper drive.

Leorio and Kurapika seeing the shadows of Gon and Killua run ahead kept running at the people ahead of them. However, the people in front quickly got decapitated.

"Oy, what is happening?!" asked a frantic Leorio to Kurapika.

An impatient hunter applicant went ahead of them to see what is happening and got eaten by a gigantic turtle. The turtle has strawberries sticking on its back looking like a human head with branches that looks like human extremities.

Leorio and Kurapika kept calm, unfortunately, the hunter applicants are getting eaten one by one by the giant turtle. Seeing one turtle lunging at him, Leorio put a log in between the jaws of the monsters. Unfortunately, the monster carried him since he was still holding on to the log.

Kurapika feeling the urge to save his friend jumped up and got his wooden sword and struck the most vulnerable part of the turtle in its head, the eyes.

"Arigato, Kurapika!" putting his arm around Kurapika.

"It's nothing, Leorio," said Kurapika while blushing the same color as the strawberries on the turtle's back and not looking at Leorio.

"Anyways, let's go," said the oblivious Leorio.

"We have lost sight of the front runners," said Kurapika.

"Which way should we go?" said Leorio while the both of them continues to run. At Leorio's peripheral vision, he saw someone or rather a group of people.

"Stop! Look ever there" whispered Leorio while pointing at Hisoka being surrounded by a group of men.

Not being able to hear what they say, Kurapika and Leorio watched as the group attacked Hisoka simultaneously. To the horror of the both of them, the entire attacking group suddenly died from a single swipe of Hisoka's card.

"He killed all and that guy was already giving up. But he still killed him," said Leorio heatedly.

Kurapika seeing that Hisoka turned his attention on them said to Leorio.

"Leorio, when I say the signal, we will run in the opposite direction. He is vastly powerful and it seems that he has years of combat experience. We will be killed here if we stay here," said an agitated Kurapika.

Seeing Hisoka drawing a new card, Kurapika signaled Leorio to run the opposite direction. Leorio however, came back to fight Hisoka head on.

"This may not be my fight but I won't run and make a break for it!" said Leorio.

Leorio run to Hisoka intending to beat him with a stick he picked up. He thought he hit Hisoka, however he suddenly turned to smoke. Perplexed, Leorio thought on how he is doing this.

_It may be pure speed that he can leave after images but that is in a realm outside of human capabilities. He could also be doing an illusion or he spread a hallucinogen in the air making me think he is there. But, it doesn't matter; I'll beat him to pieces!_

Leorio suddenly charged Hisoka, putting all his force into the attack. Hisoka evaded the attack and due to Leorio putting in all his force, he lost his balance making his back defenseless from attack. Hisoka seeing his chance was about to strike his exposed neck until suddenly he got hit in the face by a red ball. The hit caused a little bit of bruising near his eyes but it seems Hisoka just shrugged off the injury.

When the mist lifted, Gon was pulling in the reel of his fishing pole and Harry was there observing Hisoka's action closely.

"Gon! Harry!" said a relieved Leorio.

"We made it in time," said Gon while breathing in heavily.

Harry observed that Gon is breathing a little bit heavily.

_I believe this is the first time Gon has been subjected to killing intent all his life. He is finding it hard to wave off Hisoka's miniscule amount of killing intent. Gon, I hope you don't panic. _

Harry ran off to Leorio's side to check if he was all right. He saw Hisoka's eyebrow twitch a bit with the concern he was showing to Leorio.

"Leorio, are you ok?" asked a concerned Harry.

"Hai, I'm fine. I think we should worry more about Gon." said Leorio and pointed to Gon.

Harry saw what Gon is already engaging Hisoka in a battle.

_I will step in when necessary. But this is his fight, his fight to protect his friends. As a teacher, we do not fight our student's battles. _

In a few moves both Leorio and Harry can see that Hisoka is merely toying with Gon. Teasing and taunting Gon, making him panic and restless.

_Gon, psychological attacks are still part of the battle. You need to muster up the courage and be calm! Attacking restlessly and aimlessly will get you nowehere. _Thought Harry.

Harry suddenly saw a change in Gon's demeanor and knew he has a plan. Seeing Gon throw his fishing bait to make a dust screen to hide his attempt, Harry cannot help but applaud Gon in his ingenuity. However, Hisoka's combat experience is still too high for this kind of tricks. Hisoka ended up catching Gon and choking his neck.

Harry suddenly saw red. With a speed unlikely due to his stature he was holding on to Hisoka's arm that was holding Gon.

"Let go," said Harry while glaring heavily at Hisoka.

"Ohhhh… What is this? You want to take part in my little exam as well Harry?" asked Hisoka.

"Very well," said Hisoka while letting go of Gon who had a coughing fit.

"Leorio! Get Gon and stay out of this fight," ordered Harry while not taking his eyes off Hisoka.

Hisoka still maintained his creepy grin and his bloodlust gets a little more intense knowing that this fight will give him a little bit of satisfaction to relieve his boredom in the hunter exam.

Leorio picked up Gon and chose to hide behind one of the trees with good vantage point of the two fighters. Kurapika arrived when they reached the tree.

"What is happening," asked Kurapika.

His question wasn't answered however as the fight started between Harry and Hisoka.

Harry let go of Hisoka's hand and jumped backward to have space between them.

_I know he is a good fighter. The way I saw him move a while ago suggest that he uses speed, psychological attacks and his bloodlust in his techniques along with his cards. He is a close-range combat specialist. A truly fearsome opponent, however, Hisoka, so am I. _

At that declaration, something changed in Harry's stance. The usual innocent eyes became animalistic and malicious, like a lion ready to protect its cubs.

Harry saw Hisoka's fingers twitch and the fight started.

Hisoka threw the cards he was holding to Harry.

Harry knowing that will happen run forward with unbelievable speed and avoiding the cards thrown his way. He was suddenly in front of a surprised Hisoka, embedding his fist in Hisoka's abdomen.

Hisoka flew back a few feet with a shocked expression and suddenly threw up some blood. Wiping his mouth with his arms, he looked at Harry and could not help but be excited.

"This will be so much fun, Harry. So that's how you want it huh? Fast and hard?" chuckled Hisoka. Suddenly both combatants disappeared. Appearing from time to time for the viewers to see. They saw Harry about to do a roundhouse kick to Hisoka, who blocked it. The following shockwave sent some of the grass and mist to disperse. The next time they saw the fighters Hisoka was delivered an axe kick to Harry who is defended himself by widening his base and putting both his harms on his head in a X pattern to block the kick. Harry pushed Hisoka foot trying to unbalance Hisoka, however Hisoka somersaulted and landed on his feet. Disappearing as soon as his feet landed on the ground.

Sounds of flesh meeting flesh, fist meeting fist was heard through out the field with each sound accompanied by a shockwave that shook even the ground and trees. The speed of these two combatants where incredible that only Gon can see them and all he can see are the blurs when they start to move. .

In the middle of the clearing as if the two teleported, they appeared. Hisoka holding Harry's right fist and Harry holding Hisoka's left fist and the trees behind the both of them toppled over because of the force of their punch.

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio tried picking up their jaw on from the ground when they saw Harry fight Hisoka. They severely underestimated Harry basing on his looks and shyness.

"Ho ho… You have to give me more, Harry! I've never been this excited before!" said Hisoka.

Hisoka increased his attack speed suddenly making Harry surprised and he took a punch on the jaw. Throwing him back several feet away from Hisoka.

"More, more, more!" intoned Hisoka.

Harry stood up and wiped his mouth with the sleeves of his robes.

"You want more Hisoka, I will give you more," Harry said a pissed off Harry.

Harry unconsciously circulated his Nen on his feet giving him the extra speed he needs and tackle Hisoka on the ground. Harry was about to punch Hisoka in the face, they were however, disrupted by a ringing sound and as if brought back to reality both combatants lost their haze of bloodlust and remembered that they were in the exam.

The ringing continues for a while until Harry, Hisoka and their viewers realized the position they were in.

Hisoka was lying on the ground with Harry on top of him straddling his waist. Hisoka's left hand was clutching Harry's shoulder and his right hand was grasping on Harry's hip preparing to throw Harry. At the same time, Harry's left hand was on Hisoka's shoulder and his right hand poised to punch Hisoka.

Once Harry realized his position, he stood up as if he teleported beside Hisoka and his face as red as a tomato. He reached out to Hisoka to help him stand up and when Hisoka grasped his hand if his face could get any redder it just did.

Hisoka answered the phone.

"Hisoka, you should get back here. We are nearly to the Phase Two Exam site," said a gargled and robotic voice.

"Whose that? You're friend?" said a quite jealous Harry.

Hisoka turned off the phone and turned to Harry.

"Do not worry, Harry-kun. You will always be my favorite," whispered Hisoka in Harry's ear. Hisoka's lips almost brushing Harry's ear.

Harry's face imitated a fish, his mouth opening and closing without any sound coming out along with a blush on his face, he makes a pretty cute visage and by the smirk on Hisoka's face he liked what he saw.

"Anyways, you do know how to get to the exam site right? I still want to see you, Harry." Asked Hisoka while leering at Harry.

"Of course, I have my way to get to the site. Before you leave though," Harry grabbed Hisoka's arm.

"I'll just check you if you are fine," whispered Harry. He put his hands in Hisoka's abdomen and positioned himself so Gon, Kurapika and Leorio will not see what he is doing.

Harry while assessing Hisoka can't help but cop a feel.

_So toned and muscular. God damn it! Harry get a hold of yourself. _

Hisoka seeing Harry blush can't help but chuckle and taunted Harry a bit by flexing his abdominal muscles a bit.

Harry suddenly glanced at his face and saw the grinning face of Hisoka and he couldn't help but hit him lightly in the head. Harry smirked at Hisoka's now pouting face.

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio suddenly appeared beside Harry. The three of them noted the almost flirty atmosphere between the two.

"Anyways, Harry-kun, I got to go. See you on the second phase of the exam," said Hisoka while winking at Harry.

The four of them watched Hisoka walk away.

Harry turned around and faced three incredulous faces.

_I guess they can't believe that I fought Hisoka to a stalemate. I guess it is entertaining getting underestimated from time to time._

"Harry! That was incredible!" shouted an excited Gon.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" continued Gon.

Harry feeling a little bit on the spot felt embarrassed and tried to drive away the attention from himself.

"I just have good teachers. Do not worry Gon, if you pass this exam I will be teaching you and that goes for the both of you as well, Leorio and Kurapika," said Harry.

Leorio and Kurapika still cannot believe in what they have seen and just nodded.

Leorio though have a different thought that the other two.

_Were they… Were they flirting?! _Internalized a frantic Leorio while looking at Harry and the space where Hisoka was.

"You could teach Killua too right?" said Gon. This question brought Leorio out of his musings.

"Hai!" replied Harry.

"Now we have to get out of this swamp," continued Harry.

"How are we going to get out of here? We do not know where they are," said Kurapika.

"It's alright. Just follow me," said Harry. Following the trace he put on Killua.

_I got to focus on the piece of Nen I placed on Killua. Damn, feeling Hisoka's muscles is making it difficult for me to concentrate. _

After a few minute of running they were able to re-group with the other hunter applicants and barely just in time.

A worried Killua greeted the group.

"I thought you will not be able to come here," said Killua.

"Listen up everyone! Congratulations on passing the first phase of the hunter exam. Now the second phase of the exam will commence here in Biska Forest Park. Good Luck to all of you," said Satotz and then he walked back to the Swamp.

A grumbling noise of the opening gates brought the applicants attention to the new challenge ahead of them.

The second phase of the hunter exam is about to begin.

**A/N: **I tried really hard on the fight scene. Hope you like a taste of Harry's capabilities. Will be showing more in the Prison Tower. .^_^.v Thank you for reading! I also hinted on this chapter what a part of Leorio's Nen Ability will be. J

_ShadowSkill29: _You are totally right… Thanks for noticing that! I edited that part already. J Thanks for the review!

_Labyrinth Mind: _I so totally agree with you there! There should be more Hisoka love. I believe he is one of the most diverse characters in the Hunter x Hunter universe and I love him! I've already thought on how the dynamics between Harry and Hisoka will be and I think it will be so fun to write! I hope the "teaser" on this chapter is enough for now. *wink*

_917brat: _Harry's reaction is usually how I react around cute boys… LOL!


	9. Start of the Hunter Exam Phase 2

**Supernatural Hunter Harry**

Chapter 9

**Start of the Hunter Exam Phase 2**

The applicant was not expecting the scene that greeted them when the gate opened.

Rows upon rows of table counter tops with utensils needed for cooking. A mansion stood at the back of the tables with two people sitting in front of the entrance.

Harry finds it particularly weird that there will be a mansion in the middle of the swamp but he has seen more bizarre than this. He tried to focus his attention in the location of the second hunter exam.

_It looks like the tables are kitchen counters. And by the looks of it we would be cooking something for this. If that were the kind of exam we would be using mostly our senses to determine if the food is good enough. Everyone does not normally know it but cooking is one of the best ways to train your senses. Smell, taste, sight, touch are being utilized to create a perfect meal. It also a good practice for dexterity and accuracy in cutting and preparing ingredients. _

"Will all the applicants who passed the First Phase of the exam enter?" said the girl sitting in front of the mansion.

"Welcome. I am Menchi, the Second Phase Examiner," said the girl sitting on the sofa.

"And I'm Buhura, the other examiner," said the large guy sitting behind Menchi.

After Buhura introduced himself, the applicants heard a grumbling sound. Not knowing where it came from, it set the examiners on edge after going through the Swamp. They were expecting something monstrous to come out of the mansion.

Menchi and Buhura seem to be unconcerned though.

"You must be hungry huh?" Menchi asked Buhura.

"I'm starving…" whined Buhura.

"There you have it guys and girls! Phase Two will involve cooking!" proudly exclaimed Menchi.

"Your challenge for the Second Phase is to cook a dish for Buhura first. Those who passed his test will cook a dish of my choosing which will be presented to me for evaluation," continued Menchi.

Some random applicant asked why do they have to cook in the Hunter Exam.

"That's because we are Gourmet Hunters," proudly exclaimed Menchi.

Menchi's exclamation was met with disbelief at first and then most of the applicants felt relieved. Some of the applicant even laughed, thinking that the second phase of the exam is a joke.

Menchi sighed and looked like she was trying to control her temper by the twitching of her eyebrow, it looks like she is having a hard time controlling herself. Buhara looked at her worriedly.

Harry tried to gain information on what he can observe.

_Menchi… Looking at her I wouldn't have thought that she could be a hunter, which I believe is one of her strengths. A person underestimating you is a good thing if you know how to work it. Furthermore, it seems like she really has a short temper. Looking at the interaction between Buhara and Menchi, it seems like Buhara is always walking around eggshells when talking to her. But, I totally understand why she has a short temper. If my specialty gets looked down upon I would totally massacre the idiot who laughs at me._

"So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?" mocked Todo.

"The required ingredient is pork. You're free to use meat from any species of the Biska Forest pigs. You have to use the utilities here to prepare the pork and you only pass if we both find it delicious," announced Buhara.

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end," added a suddenly serious Menchi.

_I knew it. Her temper will make it hard for us to pass. I do hope other applicants will not antagonize her. _Thought Harry.

"Then the second phase of the exam, starts now!" said Buhara while he slapped his abdomen, which made a really loud sound.

Before Gon, Leorio, Kurapika and Killua ran, Harry called them to talk to them.

"Guys, remember we are in the Swindlers Swamp. I am sure that the pork Buhara is talking about is not the normal one. We need to be careful about this and I think it would be better if we stick together to look for the ingredient," said Harry.

The group walked around the forest for a while trying to look for the pig. Abruptly, Gon stopped and slid down the hill. Telling the group behind him to be quiet and stop.

At the clearing, they saw these humongous pigs eating what looks to be like a dead animal.

"These pigs are carnivorous?!" whispered Kurapika.

"Kurapika, you've seen the animals in this place. Of course, they are not your normal pigs," replied Harry.

Leorio and Gon were about to jump at the pigs to catch it but Harry was able to stop them.

"Hold on. Before you two go there, we need to know first how we are going to catch it. Look at the pigs and observe carefully. What do you see?" inquired Harry to the group, making them think before jumping into the fray.

"The pig is big and eats meat…" said Gon simply and trying to think of anything else to say.

"These pigs seem to have a bigger and pointier snout. Maybe they use it as a weapon when they charge," added Leorio.

"What else? Something really important…" asked Harry.

"Well… Normally pigs operate solo or not in a group. These one seems to be a herd. In this group there are at least 10 pigs more or less. Which would make it harder for us to catch one, since if they have herd mentality they could either attack us together or run. But seeing that they are carnivorous, I would guess they would attack us and cause a stampede," supplied Kurapika.

"Kurapika is right. Now we have to know how we can capture one…" after Harry said that one of the applicants spooked the herd of pigs making them go after him.

Harry sighed and the group followed the rampaging pigs. Gon noticed one of the pigs hit a tree. Some of the fruits fell on the pigs' forehead and it seems like the pig got disoriented.

"Harry, I think the best way we could do is to hit the forehead of the pig. It is going to be hard because we got to go around the big snout but if we jump high enough I think it is possible," explained Gon.

Harry saw what Gon was talking about and agreed with his opinion. The group was able to get themselves a pig each doing what Gon suggested. Unluckily, some of the applicants saw what they did and hit the pigs' forehead.

_Now, the hard part, we have to cook the pig. Most of the people here doesn't know the intricacies of cooking so I would guess that they would go for the easiest way to cook the pig. Either roast or fry it. But being a hunter also requires us to do something that is out of our comfort zone. _

Harry's hypothesis was spot on. All of the applicants roasted their pig and he was happy to note that his group is observing how the others were doing when they presented their cooked pig instead of going in head first not knowing what they are dealing with.

_This exam part of the exam looks at our creativity, observing how clients react and giving them what they want. Being a hunter sometimes we are contracted by an employer stating what they want and how they want it. On the job we need to be observant and notice even the smallest detail, as it could be crucial in performing the task. Now, about this task maybe I could do something different with this pork. _

Harry brought his pig to the table and took stock of the ingredients he has on the counter, he found that he only have the basic condiments, lettuce, tomato and some fruits.

_I could work with this. I could make pork chop with this and a salad on the side. I know it is not that different with roast whole pig but I am more worried about the time limit since Buhara has been eating the food others have prepared and the examiners said that the exam will be done when they are full so I need something that I can make real quick._

Harry started cutting up his pork to get the desired part he needs.

Kurapika, Leorio and Gon also noticed that they should do a little bit more originality and creativity on cooking their pigs.

Trying their luck Leorio presented his meal first to Buhura. Leorio made a steak out of his pork with a side of mashed potato, which passed Buhura's palate.

Kurapika prepared his food differently. He tried cutting the meat in portions and stuffing pineapples, tomato and lettuce in between the cuts making it look like a sandwich with the meat as the bread. It passed Buhura tasting test even though it doesn't look as pretty.

Gon, knowing only how to cook fried rice with raw egg, roasted his pork as well. Luckily, his cooked meat got an approval from Buhura as well.

Harry seeing the three of them try their best went up to present his dish.

Harry went up to the podium and presented his dish with a service plate cover.

This brought the attention of Menchi and Buhura to Harry as this applicant seem to be bringing a new dish to them instead of the usual roasted pork. Even Hisoka gave his attention to Harry and gave him a wave and a smile, which helped Harry calm his nerves.

"Please try my dish, Buhara," said a nervous Harry and then he removed the cover of his dish.

Served to the Gourmet Hunter is a piece of pork chop cooked golden brown with lines of black and a piece of the rib sticking out with some lettuce salad with tomatoes and lemon juice at the side.

Buhura saw the sumptuous dish and couldn't help but salivate. Lifting up the plate, he put the whole pork chop in his mouth. After chewing for a few seconds he removed that bone in his mouth, swallowed and said, "Delicious! The pork was perfectly cooked, it's juicy and tender and all the fat were absorbed into the meat making it really succulent! The salad even though simple in comparison to others counteracts the heaviness of the meat and provides freshness and some acidity to the meal! This is really a good job, #406."

Buhura drink some hot tea on the table after eating Harry's meal. Buhura then exclaimed after putting down the cup that he was full.

Thus, 71 applicants passed the first part of the second phase of the hunter exam.

Harry release a sigh of relief knowing that he passed by a hair's breadth. If he did not present his food after Gon, he might not have passed!

_But now, this is going to be the hard part. Menchi's part of the test is going to be the hardest. I have a feeling that he will be judging us based on chef standards and not as an examiner. _

Menchi seeing that everyone's attention is now on her she started to explain what kind of dish she wanted.

"All right, gather up everyone! I will like you to make me… sushi!" exclaimed Menchi.

At first the reaction of the applicants were confusion. Nobody seems to know what a "sushi" is. After a moment, most of the applicants are feeling the pressure of not knowing what to do and how to proceed that they keep glancing at the applicant beside them hoping that someone knew what sushi is.

_This is hard. I know what sushi is and how to make it, but it takes a really dedicated chef at least 10 years to master the process of making sushi and knowing Menchi she has a lot of pride in being a Gourmet Hunter, she will not accept sub-par dishes. With Menchi's pride as a Gourmet Chef and the applicants' disbelief of the importance of Gourmet Hunter, this will not end well for the both of us. _

Harry sighed knowing that this will become a big headache later on.

"Just to give you a little clue. You will be using the utensils provided for you on the table. Also, the rice has been cooked already for your use," added Menchi.

The applicants went to their stations and tried to make sense of what Menchi wants to be done by observing their utensils and in what way they are used.

The group settled for a station at the front. The first three in front tables being Kurapika, Leorio and Harry and then at the back are Killua, Gon and Hisoka.

Harry called the group over to his station so that they could strategize.

"Does anybody here have any idea on how to do a sushi?" asked Harry doing a preliminary assessment on the groups knowledge.

"I have read somewhere that sushi is one of the traditional dish in one of the small island of the Hunter World. I know that the main ingredient of sushi is fish but it is mostly fish from the ocean like tuna, salmon, even crabs or octopus are used," intoned Kurapika giving a textbook answer.

"But there are no ocean fish here?" Leorio said incredulously.

Before Harry could stop the upcoming argument, Kurapika already tossed a wooden spoon to Leorio's head and shouted.

"But there are fish in the river!"

The applicants heard the word fish and knew that there group knows how to make this sushi. Everyone made a mad dash to the river to catch themselves some fish.

Harry grumbled in discontent at Leorio and Kurapika's argument.

"I know arguing like a married couple is how the two of you bond but please don't do it in the Hunter Exam. Especially, if you will be shouting the main component of the test to the whole applicant," said a disappointed Harry.

_I was expecting it from Leorio but Kurapika is too logical for that. Maybe, Leorio is affecting his thinking that much. _

After getting their fish from the river. The applicants started making their own version of a nigirizushi.

Harry knew that this is an exam where your attentiveness is being tested. Looking at the things at Menchi's table one can easily deduce the size of the sushi.

Harry then decided to make his sushi. Since, the fish was just caught he knew that the neta is as fresh as it could be. He took a bowl of sushi-meshi and put it at the side. He prepared other ingredients that he might need such as wasabi, daikon and gari. Once, the ingredients are prepared he started cutting up the fish. After the fish was cut, he wet his hands to make sure that the rice will not stick to his hands. He took some rice in his palm and rolled it into a log shape. Putting on some wasabi at the fish he firmly pressed the rice on top of the fish.

He made sure that Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio and Hisoka could clearly see what he was doing. When he saw that the five of them completed their sushi gestured for them to go first.

_I know my sushi is not perfect but this will be a test for them on how they paid attention on how I made the sushi. _

Leorio presented his sushi first to Menchi. Menchi was surprised that Leorio was able to make a presentable sushi. However, as soon as Menchi's chopstick tried to pick up the sushi, the neta fell. But since, this is the first time Menchi will be eating she tried the sushi anyways.

"Fail! You cut the fish too thick!" announced Menchi. Buhura watched Menchi with growing concern.

Leorio walked away grumbling, "Too thick, this is too damn annoying, that's what!"

Kurapika, Gon, Killua and Hisoka presented their dishes to Menchi and not one of them passed. Menchi giving reasons such as the cut of the fish being uneven, the shape of the sushi is irregular, and Killua's dish contain too much wasabi, which he did on purpose just to get back at the annoying Gourmet Hunter.

After seeing those in his group fail, Harry decided to try his luck.

Walking up the podium, he presented his sushi to Menchi.

Menchi scrutinizes his plate very closely. After checking that the appearance of the sushi was perfect, she then tried to smell the fish causing her to frown a bit. After dipping the fish part of the sushi into the sauce she tried tasting it.

"Fail! #406 what kind of fish did you use on this?" asked Menchi.

"The one I caught from the river," said an uncertain Harry.

"You must have caught a catfish. Your sushi-meshi was perfect, the shape was perfect, and the only thing that you went wrong is the choice of your fish. Catfish especially if used raw can retain a very muddy taste and smell. If you would have used another kind of fish you might have passed. For a beginner you did very well. Try again." explained Menchi to a dejected Harry.

After Harry, a bald-man named Hanzo presented his dish to Menchi.

Hanzo feeling confident that he will pass blurted out the recipe for making sushi when Menchi failed him. This caused an avalanche of sushi from all the remaining applicants to be tested by Menchi.

_Seeing this amount of sushi Menchi have to sample, I don't think I have time to go back to get a new fish._ Sadly thought Harry.

After a few more minutes of eating, Menchi exclaimed, "Now, I am full and since nobody was able to submit a proper sushi, nobody passes the Second Phase of the Hunter Exam.!

This announcement was met with disbelief and some with anger.

"I will not accept this!" said Todo and then he wrecked his table counter top by punching it.

"I absolutely refuse to accept this! I won't let a mere Gourmet Hunter decide my fate!" said Todo.

"Too bad you got stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter… Better luck next year," dismissed Menchi.

This comment sent Todo to the edge and he tried to attack Menchi. Buhura diffused the situation by doing an unbelievable and devastating punch that sent Todo a several feet back.

While the commotion was happening, Harry walked further back to go near Hisoka and held his arm. Hisoka, turned his attention on him, sighed and relaxed. After the commotion, Harry talked to Gon, Leorio , Kurapika, Killua and Hisoka about the situation.

"I don't think that the Hunter Association will stick with this decision," said Harry.

"I agree with you Harry. Knowing the historical data about hunter exams I know that this is unprecedented," supplied Kurapika.

Their attention was brought back to Menchi when she started going down the steps.

"Let me clarify this for those who does not believe that Gourmet Hunter can become a Hunter. We frequently venture into dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients. Every Hunter knows some form of martial art," when Menchi said this she took out her knives and started juggling six knives.

"You lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from being a Hunter!" exclaimed Menchi.

Gon rapidly looked up hearing something coming from the skies.

"That being said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant," said a voice coming from the blimp.

Harry recognizing the voice stood up straighter knowing who will be coming. He did not notice that Hisoka saw his reaction to the voice.

The applicants saw someone jump out of the blimp. The person landed in the middle of the field creating a large crated and being covered from by a dust cloud. Out of the dust came an old man with white hair sticking up on his head and a beard that looks like a tail of a dog wearing a Japanese geta and a white robe. The old man exudes an aura of calm but underneath it a raging inferno that sent the applicants teeth on edge.

"Who is that old geezer?" asked an applicant.

Harry glared at the applicant who asked that question. He also noticed that Hisoka was suddenly behind him and looking at the old man warily.

_I wonder what Hisoka is doing here? _Thought an oblivious Harry.

"The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He is in charge of the Hunter exam, Chairman Netero." Explained a suddenly docile Menchi.

"Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now. So Menchi, you failed all the applicants because of their reluctance to try new things?" asked Netero while looking at Menchi's exposed goods.

Harry saw where his grandfather's eyes were wondering and sighed at his old man's perverseness.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" whispered Hisoka in his ear sending shivers of pleasure to his body and making him blush.

"N…Nothing, I am fine," trying to stay calm at the pleasant surprise while looking at Hisoka.

Unfortunately for Harry, Netero saw the interaction between Hisoka and Harry.

"Ho… I did not know you would be here, Harry and who is this young man?" asked Netero while eyeing Hisoka from head to toe.

"This is Hisoka," said Harry lamely while pointing to Hisoka who did his signature greeting of a wave and a smile.

"Hmmm…" said Netero still judging Hisoka with his eyes and after a few seconds turned his attention back to Menchi who looked perplexed and wondering who this Harry is.

"So Menchi-kun…" inquired Netero.

"No, Sir… I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters and I made the exam harder than necessary," replied a dejected Menchi.

"So you know that this exam was unacceptable?" said Netero.

"Hai… When cooking is involved, I lose control. When someone insulted my craft I felt a blow to my pride hence I deliberately made the exam harder. I am unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as an examiner but please redo the Second Phase of the test," said an ashamed Menchi.

"Hmm. You know it will be hard to find an examiner on such a short notice. How about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner but you have to participate in the exam as well. Is that acceptable?" suggested Netero.

"I am certain that with you joining them the applicants will have an easier time accepting the results," continued Netero.

Menchi thought for a few minutes and suddenly an unholy smile was found on her face.

"That's true. All right! The new challenge will be boiled eggs!" said an excited Menchi.

The applicants were again baffled by the bizarre exam since everyone knew how to boil an egg.

"Chairman, would you be able to take us to Mt. Split in Half?" requested Menchi.

"Hmm… I see where you are going with this. Certainly, I can," replied the Chairman.

The chairman before boarding the airship walked over to Harry while other applicants were going into the ship.

"So, Harry-kun, who was that young man? I saw how you reacted around him and I am curious. I have never seen you behave this way?" inquired Harry's curious and protective grandfather.

Harry seeing Hisoka and Gon's group walking into the airship responded to his grandfather.

"His name is Hisoka, ji-chan. I introduced you already and I feel that I have this connection to him, you know? I can't really explain it but it seems like he is going to be a big part of my life. He can be a bit of prat and a tease sometimes but I find it amusing and appealing. I actually like him," said a nervous Harry, afraid that his grandfather for liking a man might reject him.

Netero listened to his grandson's word and put his hand on his shoulder before speaking.

"You know I accept you for who you are Harry. You are a nice boy and even though you have a temper of your own, I think Hisoka is one of the people I know that can help curb that temper and I think you can curb his bloodlust, too. As soon as I landed, I can feel him sizing me up and challenging me. I am just worried that you might get hurt emotionally since, I know you can hold your own against him," replied a worried grandfather.

"Thank you, ji-chan. I don't know what will happen in the future but I can't let go of this feeling. My instinct is telling me that I will need him and he will need me. I don't know if that will turn into love in the future but I am hoping it will and it helps that Hisoka is a fine specimen of a man," said a wistful Harry.

"Ho ho! My little Harry all growing up…" said Netero while wiping his fake tears. Then he walked towards the airship noticing that most of the candidates are inside already.

"And what about you, you old man?! I saw where you were looking when you were talking with Menchi! You perverted old man…" said Harry while running after his laughing grandfather.

Once Harry is inside the airship, he suddenly felt an arm go around his waist and a chin on his shoulder. He tensed and prepared himself to attack the one behind him when he heard him speak near his ear.

"So.. What does the old man want with you?" asked Hisoka while he tightens his hold over Harry and watching Netero's retreating back.

"He just wanted to ask how the exam with Menchi went," answered Harry while holding unto Hisoka's arm around his waist. Harry still not wanting anyone to know that he is the Chairman's grandson.

"Hmmm…" said Hisoka while giving Harry a sultry look.

Harry seeing the look started the heat up and become flustered.

Hisoka seeing his effect on Harry blew some air on Harry's neck, causing goosebumps to appear on Harry's arms.

"I'll be seeing you around, Harry…" whispered Hisoka sthen disentangle himself from Harry and walked away giving Harry a full view of his ass.

_Ugghhh! That tease! _Thought a hot and bothered Harry.

After a few minutes in the air, which Harry used to cool off, the applicants arrive at Mt. Split-in-Half. The airship stopped near the crevice found between the mountains.

"Now everyone, look down there. Down there you can see a spider eagle's web," explained Menchi. After her explanation, a very strong updraft came out of the crevice. The force was so strong that Todo who was leaning forward fell backwards.

"Look below the web. Those are Spider Eagle eggs. They build their webs in deep ravines like this to protect it from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult to obtain," explained Menchi while walking near the ledge.

"These eggs are known as dream eggs," added Netero.

"Wait, are you honestly expecting us to jump into the chasm just to get an egg?" asked Todo and while he was talking Menchi jumped into the gap.

Menchi was able to grasp onto one of the webs and stayed there for a few seconds, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"It looks like she is waiting for something. I guess there isn't always an updraft," concluded Leorio.

Menchi was able to get her egg and rode the updraft to return back to the top of the mountain.

"You can not honestly believe a reasonable person will jump out there?" asked Todo.

Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and Killua suddenly jumped into the ravine finally finding something fun to do.

Harry however stayed behind besides the Chairman.

"Ho… Don't tell me you are afraid of heights? I thought you like flying?" asked the chairman.

"Well, knowing this hunter applicants everyone will be jumping in there at the same time. I know the webbings of the spider eagle are strong but with the weight of all the applicants it might not hold so I'll be jumping when most of the applicants are back. I was not able to stop Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio since they jump first but I hope they are fine," sagely replied Harry.

"Ho… You are not worried about Hisoka, then?" replied Netero.

"He is a big boy already. I know he can take care of himself," dismissed Harry.

When the group of applicants came back Harry was about to jump but Hisoka stopped him.

Hisoka handed him one of the two eggs he got from the ravine.

"I got this for you, Harry. I noticed you didn't jump in with us." said Hisoka to Harry while offering one of his eggs.

"Th… Th… That is really nice of you, Hisoka. Thanks" said Harry trying hard not to stutter and accepting the gift from Hisoka. Their hands touched when Harry accepted the gift and it sent a pleasurable current to the both of them.

"You… are… Welcome… Harry…" said Hisoka while getting nearer and nearer to Harry with every word he utters until he is directly in front of a flustered Harry. Hisoka smirked and then walked away.

Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio saw the interaction between the two and they still cannot get over the fact that it something is going on between Harry and Hisoka.

"You seem to be getting friendly with him." Stated Leorio while glaring at Hisoka's back.

"He's just being nice, Leorio. No need to be suspicious," said Harry defending Hisoka's actions to the group.

"It is odd, though. My preliminary assessment for Hisoka is that he is something that thrives on battle and fighting. What I am seeing now contradicts my previous judgment and I am worried for you Harry that he might have some ulterior motive," explained a worried Kurapika.

"Do not worry about me, Kurapika. You've seen us fight. I don't mean to brag but I think I can take him. Besides, you get to know someone better if you fight him. So, I think, I understand where Hisoka is coming from," said Harry.

"You are pretty defensive of his actions, Harry. Are you sure you just don't like him?" asked Killua who suddenly looked like a cat with whiskers and paws.

This statement caused Harry to blush really hard causing the Killua, Kurapika and Leorio to guffaw and Gon to look at them weirdly.

"All right fine… Now let us go and cook this egg," ordered Harry.

Once the eggs were cooked, the applicants ate the eggs and they all found the eggs to taste really delicious.

Gon tried to offer Todo some of the eggs for him to try. When Todo tasted the eggs, he realized his utter defeat and vowed to take the exam again next year.

"This concludes the end of the Second Phase of the hunter Exam. For those of you who passed, good luck!" announced Menchi.

Harry surveying those applicants who passed counted 43 applicants left including himself. Harry knew that the next part of the exam will become the deadliest and mentally prepared himself for they are on their way to the Third Phase of the Hunter Exam.

**A/N: **I am not that good at cooking. Most of the stuff I put on here are things I research on the Internet. .^_^.v Also, I do find writing fight scenes much easier compared to the flirting moments of Hisoka and Harry.

I was thinking of putting a reference from Teen Wolf Season 4 on the "I can take him part from Harry" but I think that would be too much. LOL!

**917brat: **thank you so much for the review! J I think that it has always been like that for all the hunters. It seems like there is always a dark side in them, they can just control it better than most. But, I just love it when Harry does it.

**Conpeki: **thanks for the review! J

** : **The cooking part was the hardest thing to write! I had to research everything about sushi since all I know about it is that it taste good! LOL.

**Labyrinth Mind: **Thanks for the comment. Sometimes, I get confused with the names especially Killua and Kurapika as they both start with K. And thank for the constructive review. J I have more teasers to come but sometimes it's hard to insert them because I don't want it to seem too Out of Character.


	10. A New Rival Appears

**Supernatural Hunter Harry**

Chapter 10

**A New Rival Appears**

On the way to the site of the Third Phase of the Hunter Exam, the applicants were given some time to regain their strength and wits. They were gathered in one of the meeting halls inside the airship where Netero is making an announcement.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-three applicants remaining," added a serious Netero.

"My name is Isaac Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee and you remember Beans, my secretary. He was the one who gave you your tags. Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but due to extenuating circumstances…" when Netero said this he took a quick glance to the applicants but his gaze lingered longer on Harry and Hisoka, causing Harry's eyebrow to twitch when he noticed where his grandfather looked.

As if the Chairman's stare awakened a beast, the tension from the applicants rose higher. The excitement from the remaining Hunter examinees rose through the roof.

"I am liking this atmosphere," said a suddenly smirking Netero.

"So I think I will stick around for the rest of the trip," continued Netero.

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination at 8AM tomorrow. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you are free to do as you please until you are contacted," announced Beans.

Harry hearing the announcement sighed in relief that at least he will be able to rest a little. He knew this airship like the back of his hand as he had been riding it since he was a kid.

Gon and Killua went to explore the ship and Leorio and Kurapika went somewhere to eat and rest.

_Hmmm… I wonder what I could do? _Thought a suddenly restless Harry.

So, Harry just wandered around the ship walking wherever his feet will take him. After a few minutes of talking he heard voices talking in one of the private rooms of the ship.

"Hey, how many applicants do you expect to make it?" Harry heard a woman's voice. After much scrutiny, he determined that the voice was from the Second Phase Examanier, Menchi.

"You mean pass the Exam?" said another voice that Harry recognized as Buhura.

"Yep. This year we do have an impressive group. Though I did fail all of them at one point. Didn't you notice? One of them have this aura thing going on… What do you think Satotz?" said Menchi.

"Oh yes. I like the rookies this year," replied Satotz.

"So you agree? I think #294 has a good shot," exclaimed Menchi

Harry thought for a few seconds on who #294 is. He suddenly remembered the bald-guy that went after him on the Second Phase of the Exam.

_#294. Hanzo. From what I heard from other applicants, he is from a Ninja Village. Physically speaking he is top notch. He is not overly muscular and he is lean enough just to become fast and agile which is the main attribute to being a ninja. Although, his strategic thinking and intelligence department seems to be lacking, he compensate it with his creativity and ingenuity in battle._

Harry heard Satotz say, "I am partial to #99,"

_Number #99, huh? I agree with you there Satotz. Killua is one hell of a kid. His potential surpasses even Gon's. However, there seem to be something holding him back. I cannot run a full diagnosis on him until he becomes a hunter or he learns Nen. _

"He looks like a selfish, spoiled brat! What do you think Buhura?" replied Menchi.

_And there is that too. _Chuckled Harry.

"Well, he isn't a rookie, but #44 is the one I favor. I am sure you noticed, but when #255 was throwing a fit, it was #44 who was on the verge of killing someone. If it wasn't for #406 calming him down he might have done it," answered Buhura.

_Of course I calmed him down. I don't want him to fail the exams again because of some stupid reason as him not being able to control his urges. I might have some word with him about his bloodlust. _Thought Harry vehemently.

"Speaking of #406, Harry, did you notice anything strange about him? If Buhura didn't mention it, he would have slipped my mind," asked Satotz.

"You are right Satotz, if Buhura haven't mentioned him I would totally forget him. Which is scary, for an applicant of his caliber to go around unnoticed. He has this whole innocent aura around him that makes you think that he can't even hurt a fly but I know underneath that is a beast waiting to be unleashed," shuddered Menchi.

"In our line of work sometimes being underestimated is one of the best thing that can happen. Do you guys know anything about Harry?" asked a concerned Buhura.

"All I know is that his stamina is really high as he was the first to finish the jog inside the tunnel and he wasn't even winded when he got out. He even got there before I did. He also cares about number #99, #403, #404 and #405. It also seemed like something happened in the Swamp between Harry and #44 since the air around them seemed to have changed. There was a time wherein their group got separated from the main line," concluded Satotz.

"He knew what a sushi was which speaks volumes of his knowledge. He also has this glint in his eyes that seems to catalogue every movement and information he can gather on people. I have seen him do it to us Buhura. You might not have noticed it Satotz because there was still a lot of people in the First Phase of the Exam. If he was also able to curb #44 bloodlust then he must be really strong if not stronger than #44," said Menchi.

"So we all agree, huh? This Harry is one applicant we have to watch out for? And seeing his relationship with #44, I hope he will not be swayed to the darkness," finally replied Satotz breaking the silence that descended on the three Pro-Hunters.

Harry getting tired of hearing about himself continued walking and decided to go to the balcony in front of the ship to get some fresh air.

Upon arriving at the balcony, bear the ledge in front and reflected on what happened so far.

_The first test and second test of the Hunter Exam is done already. So many things have happened. I've met my potential students. Knowing their personality and dreams made me think of possible ways of helping them grow stronger._

Harry continued thinking about how he will be training four of them until his thoughts went on something he dreaded to think about.

_Hisoka. Now, I am definitely sure that I have been near him. He is magical, like me but it seems like he is not as naturally attuned to magic as I am as he didn't notice it when we were fighting. I am not sure if I should tell him or not about this. Maybe, I could wait and see where this will all lead. I haven't felt like this from anyone._

Harry thought turn to an abrupt halt when he felt someone behind him.

"Who is there?" asked a tensed Harry. Ready to spring to action if need be.

"No need to worry, Harry. It's just me," replied Hisoka while walking near Harry.

Harry exhaled. _Speak of the devil. _

"What are you thinking about?" asked Hisoka while he seated himself behind Harry and put his arms around him and smiled that creepy smile of his.

Harry resisted the urge to lean backwards on Hisoka's muscular chest.

"Just thinking about this exam so far," replied a suddenly self-conscious Harry.

"I think you can pass this exam, Harry," said Hisoka with such certainty and conviction and forcing Harry to lean back while he puts his head on Harry's shoulders.

Harry sighed in contentment and replied, "What made you so sure?"

"Harry, you fought me and we ended up on a stalemate. Most of the people that challenge me are now dead," replied Hisoka with a maniac glee in his eyes and a fanatic grin on his face.

Harry knock Hisoka's head lightly to get him out of his thoughts.

"I do hope that you are thinking about something perverted like a normal person with your thing poking me and that you did not just get an erection when you thought about killing someone," chided Harry to a now moping Hisoka.

Harry laughed seeing Hisoka face and Hisoka was surprised that hearing Harry's laughter is as pleasurable as a good fight, if not more. Hisoka then made it one of his task to make Harry laugh.

"Maybe, or maybe its just you causing it to go "up"," teased Hisoka while he gently rubbed Harry's face.

Harry turned scarlet and removed Hisoka's hand from his face but he did not let go of it.

The two of them just sat there for sometime, enjoying the presence of each other and the view of the forest and the stars.

The silence was disrupted though, when Harry snored, as it seems like he had fallen asleep. Hisoka just hummed for a bit but he carried Harry inside the airship towards his room to rest.

Unknown to the two of them someone was watching them from afar, leaving behind a malicious aura and creating a clattering sound of wood when he walked away.

Harry suddenly jolted awake when he felt the killing intent of his grandfather. Worried that something is wrong he started to get up.

The only problem is there is an arm draped over him and he found Hisoka sleeping beside him. He started staring at Hisoka as this is the first time he has seen him in a relaxed state.

Tha malicious smile gone with Hisoka hair wrinkled in a sexy kind of messy look. Hisoka lips slightly parted that he can smell his minty breath when he exhales. Getting more curious, Harry leaned forward to check on Hisoka's face. He has an unblemished faced only marred by the teardrop and star tattoo.

Harry frowned and looked a little bit closer to look at the tattoo.

_It seems like it's not a tattoo but a piece of paper attached to the skin. I wonder what it is. _Thought Harry.

Harry suddenly realized how close he was to the sleeping Hisoka that his lips are almost touching Hisoka's nose. With his heart thumping a mile a minute, he edged away from Hisoka, moving as slowly and carefully as he could.

Once, he was out of bed he put a blanket over Hisoka and left the room to search for his Grandfather. If he had looked back, he should have seen Hisoka's eyes fluttered open and honest smile appeared on his face.

Harry used his sensory capabilities to look for his grandfather and he grumbled in relief when his found his Grandfather playing with Gon and Killua.

_I was worried for nothing and now I am awake. _

After a few minutes of watching he saw Killua walk out of the padded room with a look of barely suppressed rage on his face.

_Even though his potential as an assassin is unparalleled, Killua is still a kid after all. He can barely control his urge to kill hence he opts put of the game, smart but kind of worrying. The kid will kill someone who looked at him the wrong way if this continues. _

Harry followed Killua but it seems like he was too late. He already killed two applicants #390 and #391 with the bodies left behind on the hallway. Harry did his best to cover up the mess and clean up and look for Killua.

Harry was able to catch up with Killua when he saw him sitting at one of the benches near the window.

"That was bad form, Killua," reproached Harry.

"Huh? What do you mean?" answered Killua.

"If you are going to kill someone do it properly. Dispose of the body where no one can see or if they see it make sure that you are really far away so that you won't be suspected," scolded Harry.

Killua looked at him awkwardly and ask, "You are not disgusted that I killed someone?"

"Killua, we are here to become a Hunter. Part of being a hunter is doing dirty jobs that others might find horrible and disgusting," said Harry.

"The first time I have seen you, I knew you have killed already. I can see by the way you look at others and your eyes are pretty telling. For an assassin you sure are different," chuckled Harry.

Killua was surprised that Harry was able to deduce that he was an assassin.

"Were you listening in too when Gon and I were talking? Is that how you knew I am an assassin?" inquired Killua.

"No, I wasn't listening. As I've said I knew you were an assassin the first time I've seen you. Your steps barely produce sound, I have to concentrate for me to be able to feel your presence and I knew you've killed before. You being an assassin don't matter to me. You are you. You are Killua." Harry responded.

"Aren't you scared then?" inquired Killua and the response he got from Harry surprised him.

Harry laughed.

"Killua, you may have high potential but that is it for now. Just potential, give it some time and we will cultivate your latent skills," stated Harry after he finished laughing.

"Besides, you should be the one who is scared…" whispered Harry while he looked at Killua with malicious intent in his eyes. Harry's aura without warning changed into that of an apex predator.

Killua heard him whisper and saw his eyes and as he was paralyzed in fear, he just have one thought in mind. _I am going to die. _But as soon as Killua felt the malevolent intent, Harry's aura changed to his usual calm and friendly quality.

"But of course, you are my friend so you don't have to be scared of me…" ended Harry while smiling at Killua innocently. Harry ruffled Killua hair and started walking away. Leaving Killua in his thoughts.

_Just who are you, Harry?_

Harry on the way back to the padded room was in such a deep thought.

_I was right. Something is holding back Killua. When I touched his hair, I was barely able to sense the Nen imbedded at his head. Whoever left this curse on Killua must be really skilled. I do wonder though what kind of curse it is._

When he arrived at the padded room, he saw Gon sleeping on the floor with a huge bump on his forehead and his grandpa talking to the phone.

"Could you make the airship move slower, Mr. Helmsman?" said Netero on the phone.

Harry went to the sleeping Gon and patched up Gon's bruise on his head.

"You didn't have to be so tough on them ji-chan," said Harry when he felt his grandfather at his back.

"Ho ho ho… Well, you know me Harry. Gon and Killua reminds me of you when we played this game when you were a kid and it got me so excited to see their potential! Plus, I was kind of bored being cooped up here," said the Chairman. After some, deep thinking Netero uttered.

"Gon has your courage and ingenuity and Killua has your strategic mind and detail for minute things. I am surprised at the skills that this two possess at this age," concluded Netero.

"That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about, ji-chan. I want to be the one to train the Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika in Nen," said Harry.

"Hmm… I have no objections to that Harry, but they have to be a hunter for that first," said Netero.

"Hai… I do understand ji-chan and I am sure they will pass," concluded Harry with faith in the four of them.

"We will see. Anyways, why don't you get some more rest before we arrive at the Third Exam site?" suggested Netero.

"Ok… You better rest too, ji-chan. You are not as young as you used to be," said Harry while going out the door.

Netero annoyed at his grandson's disrespect shouted, "I can still whip your ass to the ground, Harry!"

Harry heard Netero's shout and couldn't help but chuckle. On his way to his room, he met this weird hunter candidate #301. The candidate was glaring at him cruelly. While he passed him in the hallway, Harry felt a little spike in killing intent that made him tense.

After turning the corner, Harry relaxed when he no longer feel the glower of #301.

_What's wrong with that pinhead guy?_

Opening his room, he saw Hisoka still asleep. As silent as he could he slipped in the bed to sleep. As soon as his head touched the pillow, Hisoka's arm wrapped around him.

_Who knew Hisoka would be such a cuddler when he sleeps?_

This was Harry's last thought before he succumbed to sleep with a content smile on his face.

**A/N: **This chapter has been so fun to write! J I do hope am not making Hisoka and Harry's love story move to fast. I am getting giddy with delight just writing it! (Most of the scenes are the things I wanted to do with my partner… LOL) Anyways, please review! Next would be the Trick Tower! (I thought it was called Prison Tower)

Thank you for all the reviews and for those who followed and favorite'd my story. J It really warms my heart and pushes me to do better.

**917Brat: **You'll see more of Harry's dark side on probably a couple of chapters. I already have an idea on what will happen. J Just have to write it down!

**Labyrinth Mind: **It seems like you are reading my mind! I am usually done with the next chapter when I post a new the new ones, I am just editing it and re-reading it if it is good and you totally read my mind about Illumi! J Hope you like how I will portray him on this story.

Next Chapter: Prison Tower! I am pumped up writing this one!


	11. A Path Where We Walk Together

**Supernatural Hunter Harry**

Chapter 10

**A Path Where We Walk Together**

A sound of a bell was heard over the intercom on the airship. Raising the hunter applicants from their slumber and that signals that the Third Phase of the Hunter Exam is about to start.

"I apologize for the long wait. The airship will soon arrive at its destination," said the Helmsman.

The announcement woke up Harry from his slumber and his senses were suddenly assaulted by the smell of eggs, French toast, pancakes with maple syrup and a tall glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee he found on the bedside table.

He saw a note on the table.

_You look so delicious in your sleep; I didn't want to wake you. Eat up. _

_§¨__Hisoka__ª©_

Harry tried to calm his rapidly beating heart and he can't contain a smile that bloomed in his face the whole time he was eating.

After eating his meal, he got up and went out of the room to look for the Hunter Applicants. He saw that most of the applicants are already getting out of the airship. Following them out of the ship, for the first time Harry saw the site of the Third Exam.

They were on top of a tower that is built on an elevated piece of land in the middle of a jungle.

_We landed at the top of this tower. There doesn't seem to be any way for us to go down except to climb down but judging by the sizes of those birds flying around it will be hard to defend ourselves if the suddenly attack if we climb down. I am guessing that there is a trick here somewhere that we got to find. _

Once everyone was out of the airship Beans started explaining the Third Phase of the Hunter Exam.

"Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower. To pass this stage you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase of the Hunter Exam! I will pray for your success," exclaimed Beans.

Harry started looking for his group and Hisoka. He found Hisoka first walking around the roof of the tower looking bored.

"Hey Hisoka, Thank you for the breakfast," said Harry.

"Hmm… It was no problem Harry. I quite find it refreshing watching you sleep and I was just returning the favor," replied Hisoka while sauntering closer to Harry.

"Returning the favor?" said a clueless Harry.

"Hai… Weren't you watching me as well last night while I slept?" replied Hisoka leering at Harry.

Harry's surprised reaction and blushing made made Hisoka smile.

"Ara… No need to be shy around me now, Harry," scolded Hisoka with his trademark eye-smile.

Luckily, for Harry he heard his name being called.

"Harry! Kurapika! Leorio!" shouted Gon who was with Killua.

Harry and Hisoka run towards Gon. It didn't escape Harry's notice though that the applicants seem to have lessened.

_It seems like when I was talking with Hisoka some of the applicants found a way down of here. I am guessing that there are some trick doors on the floor. _

Once the group was complete, Gon was about to explain why he called when Leorio beat him to it.

"What is he doing here?!" asked Leorio while he was pointing to Hisoka.

"Ehhh… I was curious on what Gon-kun wanted to say and Harry here dragged me so who am I to say no?" answered Hisoka giving Leorio a glare that seemed to stop his retort.

"So what is it, Gon? Did you find something?" asked Harry.

"Hai, Harry. Look at this. We found a hidden door," said Gon while he went down on his knees and pushed the floor.

"I see. So we can descend by flipping the stones," said Kurapika.

"Good job, Gon, Killua!" proudly stated Harry.

Gon looked embarrassed for a second because of the praises he received but then he said, "But I am confused. I have found six doors in total."

Harry let his group form his own conclusion and will voice out his opinion on the matter if they will be missing something.

_Judging by the size of this door, only one person can fit. And I guess it will be a single use entrance only because if someone sees us go down they would probably try and go down the same way. _

Kurapika cut off Harry musings.

"Six hidden doors. Located in the same area. It sounds suspicious to me. Some of it could be trap," finalized Kurapika.

"And it looks as though each door can only be used once. We saw one of the applicants go through one and when we went to check out the floor it is locked," added Killua.

"I don't think some of these doors are trap Kurapika. This is our way out of the roof of this tower. I think what we should be worried about is what is inside once we get in," Harry intervened.

"Well, it seems like we would have to go our separate ways for now," concluded Harry while everyone chose their own secret passage.

Harry and Hisoka shared a glance to each other conveying their thought to each other.

_Be safe, Hisoka._

"Before we part though, believe in your capabilities and always keep your senses with you. This place is called Trick Tower for a reason. I know you guys are strong so we'll see each other at the base, ne?" said a smiling Harry to everyone and then all of the simultaneously stepped into the trick floor.

Harry landed on the floor below crouching with one hand on the floor to balance him. As soon as he landed he assessed the room he is on.

_As I expected, the rooms are made out of polished rocks with two torches on the side for a light. _

Turning around Harry saw a pedestal near a wall with two wristbands on top of it. On both sides of the pedestal there are two doors with a symbol on top of each door. Above the pedestal there seems to be a note with a written instruction.

Harry was about to walk to the pedestal when he heard someone else landed behind him. Turning around he saw Hisoka standing up and looking at him.

"Hooo… I wasn't expecting us to be here together Harry," said a pleasantly surprised Hisoka.

"Me too, but I am happy that you are here with me. I am worrying though where Gon, Kurapika, Killua and Leorio are," said a frowning Harry.

Harry decided to check on his treasures first. Harry closed his eyes and uses his sensory abilities to check where are the others.

_It seems like they are together, but they aren't moving yet. I do hope that they will be fine. But knowing that they are together makes my nerves calmer. _

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Hisoka by the pedestal holding the wristbands and reading the note by the door.

"The Two of you must follow the path of Duality to reach your goal," said Hisoka.

"Look at this Hisoka, there are two wristwatches here are the pedestal. It seems like it portrays how many hours we have left to go down to the first floor," said Harry while he picked up one of the watches and put it on.

"There is also two buttons here an X and an O button. It seems like we will be having a choice on which door we go looking at the symbol of X and O on top of both doors," continued Harry.

Hisoka, just continued to stare at Harry's moving mouth and apparently not listening to what he says.

"Are you listening to me, Hisoka?!" asked an irritated Harry.

"Hai… Hai… This has been the only time that we have been alone without any possibility of someone bothering us," Hisoka said appearing suddenly in front of Harry while holding Harry's waist closely to him.

With the wicked gleam in Hisoka's eyes Harry knew Hisoka is planning something nefarious to him that makes his knees go weak just thinking about it.

Inside the control room, Lippo and a Hunter behind him appeared baffled at what is happening in the Path of Duality room. Lippo decided that he should start the explanation before anything got steamy.

"Ahem… My name is Lippo," a voice reverberated in the room.

Harry abruptly get out of Hisoka's hold and tried to hide his blushing face.

Hisoka glared at the speaker for interrupting his fun.

"I am the prison warden here, as well as the Third Phase Examiner. Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the path of duality. Your individual competencies will be tested, as you will be undergoing a series of test alone. At the end of each obstacle course there is a button for you to be able to go to the next stage. However, both of you must survive the task and press the button at the same time to open the passage to the next stage. If one of you dies the remaining person will have to go through both the test to open the door. This path is the hardest and the shortest path going to the first floor. I do not know if both of you are lucky or unfortunate. Best of luck," ended Lippo's explanation.

After Lippo's explanation the note on the wall began to change.

**Using your wristwatch choose who will go to path O or to path X**

Hisoka stared at Harry for a minute before going near him and hugging him from behind.

"I guess we have to separate for now," Hisoka finally said.

Harry nodded and turned around to look at Hisoka.

"You better be careful, I don't want to do your test for you," teased Harry while caressing Hisoka's face.

"Ohhh… Don't you believe in my capabilities? Don't die ok? If you do, I'll find a way to resurrect you and kill you myself, ok?" teased his Hisoka but his eyes conveyed what he really wanted to say.

Harry pressed the O button and Hisoka pressed the X button.

"See you in a bit," said Harry.

Hisoka's reply was a flying kiss and a wink.

Then both of them walked inside their chosen doors with determination to pass through this exam.

The hunter behind Lippo suddenly got a wicked gleam in his eyes seeing the interaction between Hisoka and Harry.

When the door behind Harry closed, it took him a few seconds to re-orient himself because of the encompassing darkness around him. Trying not to panic, he relied on his other senses to observe.

_I don't hear anything extraordinary around me. I can't feel any signs of life in front of me. Hisoka's life force is in the other hallway. Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and Killua seem to have started going down already. Luckily, I didn't remove the Nen I placed on them so it is easier for me to track them. But, I have my own problems now. Got to figure out a way to get out of here. I can smell something burning and oil though. _

Lifting his arms up to the side, he tried to feel the walls to guide him where to walk. Walking a few meters in front of him his fingers could feel the edge of the wall so he prepared to turn.

His senses screamed at him to jump back and trusting his instinct Harry jumped back into the hallway.

A wall of flame appeared suddenly in front of him. The searing heat from the flame made Harry sweat.

_That was close! If I didn't jump back I'll be roast by now. _

Seeing that the flame getting weaker and weaker, Harry decided to inspect the next room while there is still light from the fire.

_This isn't what I was expecting at all, I can see the door at the end of the hallway but I am betting that it's not going to be as easy to get there. The room is quadruple the size of the passage where I came from. Judging by the fire on the entrance, I would hazard a guess that this place is booby trap. _

Before the fire died down, Harry noticed the same board as the one above the pedestal in the previous room. He went near it and turned it on.

**Baptism By Fire**

Many cultures believes that Fire cleanses the Spirit of Sin

Let us see how strong your Spirit is by facing this challenge.

But remember when in doubt take a step back.

The monitor suddenly turned off and the fire died down.

_Hmm… Through fire huh? I guess, I am right that this place is trapped and mostly by fire. Knowing is half the game already, the next one is the tricky part. How do I get there?_

Examining his options, Harry must know what kind of trap there is in the room.

_The fire from the entrance has a sensory motion on it. I could deliberately trigger it for me to see the room again. Thinking that the traps are activated by motion I could throw my robe first and see what kind of traps are in there. _

And so Harry implemented his plan. He catalogued the trajectory of the fire remembering it well due to his keen attention to detail and making a plan of action on how to get past the traps. He repeated the process one more times throwing his shirt just to make sure that nothing was missed.

_Luckily, I put on an undershirt otherwise I'll be topless._

When the fire died down, Harry mentally counted….

_Three… Two… One… Go!_

Harry bolted right into the hallway, narrowly missing the wall of fire. With some acrobatics and body bending techniques Harry was near the door.

_I got to be careful in here. The things I threw weren't able to reach this part because they were ash already, so I just got to wing it. _

Harry ran as fast as he could towards the door, however, he set off a trap. Flames coming in front surrounding the whole hallway is coming towards him.

_What do I do?!_

Suddenly, Harry remembered the note from the door. When in doubt take a step back.

Harry took a step backward and hoping that he interpreted the note correctly, closed his eyes when the flames draw nearer and nearer. Harry can feel the searing heat from the blast when suddenly another flame went up in front of Harry that made him open his eyes.

_A wall of flame, huh? _

Harry sighed and run as fast as he could when the flame died down towards the door and went inside.

Inside the next room he saw two buttons side by side but in the middle of the switch seems to be a transparent glass dividing the room.

Harry went near the knob and waited for Hisoka to arrive.

Not a few seconds later, the door on the other side opened and Hisoka came out drenched in water looking harassed.

When Harry saw Hisoka came in drenched in water, his imagination run wild.

_Holy… He even looks better when his wet! His clothes cling to his body accentuating his muscles and showing it off even more… Don't look down Harry… Don't look down… _

And Harry's eyes started going down but he was stopped when Hisoka spoke.

"You are liking the view Harry?" said Hisoka with a smirk on his face.

Harry stuttered when he was caught checking out Hisoka.

"Y… Ye… I mean No!" replied a flustered Harry. Hisoka grinned on Harry's reply.

"How was your exam, Harry?" asked a curious Hisoka trying vainly to dry himself.

"It involves fire and it was so dark," replied Harry, happy that Hisoka changed the topic.

Harry nearly had a stroke when Hisoka took of his top and squeezed the water out of his clothing.

_Luckily, this glass is between us! I might not be able to control myself! _Thought a drooling Harry.

"You really are liking the show huh, Harry. Don't worry, I am glad that you threw out your dreadful robes. Why do you hide your figure so much?" teased Hisoka.

Harry completely forgetting his poise nodded and his eye speaking to Hisoka to take off more that he didn't understand Hisoka's question.

Hisoka laughed at Harry's reaction.

"Tsk… Tsk… Tsk… You naughty boy…" said Hisoka while wagging his fingers at Harry and then putting on his clothes back on.

Harry pouted at Hisoka and remembered that they were in the Third Phase of the exam.

"How about you Hisoka? I am betting with you getting wet it has something to do with water, right?" inquired a curious Harry.

"Haaaaai… And the place was so damn bright it was hard for me to see," dismissed Hisoka while he sat down and leaned on the glass to catch his breath for a bit.

Harry sat on the opposite of Hisoka with his back on the glass as well.

"Hmm… Mine is Fire and Darkness… Yours is Water and Light… I think I am getting this Path of Duality Hisoka. Fire and Water, Light and Dark are polar opposites," concluded Harry.

"Hai, and if we are talking about duality I think we have two more tasks to complete so that there are going to be six dual elements," added Hisoka.

"I agree with you Hisoka and I am getting worried. At the top of my mind the only two things I can think of when you say duality is life and death and good and evil. The first task was pretty much easy for the both of us and I have a feeling that the task will increase in difficulty as we go," summarized Harry.

"Well, I guess we just have to push through then and kill anyone who stands in our way, Harry," replied Hisoka.

Hisoka and Harry stood up and when near the knobs. Harry saw that there are some miniature holes on the glass between the knobs.

_So that was how we were able to hear each other. _

Harry and Hisoka maintained their gaze at each other's eye and even without any signal the both of them pushed the button at the same time.

Letting their eyes do the talking, Hisoka and Harry went their separate ways and entered the door that opened in front of them.

When the door closed, Harry was expecting something horrendous to come at him but he wasn't thought about seeing this.

_This seems like paradise! The flora in this place seems well cared for. The water from the lake is so clear I can see the bottom. The air here is so fresh and without pollution. How the heck did they manage to put this into this tower?! _

Harry investigated further and found out that the soil in the room has some white crystals mixed in it.

_Saltpeter or potassium nitrate. I guess they used massive amounts of fertilizers to create this mini-jungle here. _

Harry continued his investigation of the place. At the other end of the jungle there seem to be a hallway that leads to the door to the other room.

To Harry's left, he saw a flower bloomed with a monitor inside.

**Garden of Eden, The Promised Paradise**

The Paradise represents Life…

Solve the puzzle and you will have a greater chance in Life…

Be wary though, as not everything is at it seems in this Life…

The apple holds the key to move after Life…

And the snake has the key to save your life…

Once Harry read the instructions on the monitor out loud, the flower wilted taking the monitor with it below the ground.

_It seems like I got Life… I shudder to think how Hisoka will go through the Death version of this task. But, I got to focus on my own task for now… _Thought Harry.

Harry reviewed the passage again and tried to decipher what the verse meant.

_The first line says the "The Paradise represents Life". Maybe if I interchange the word Life with Paradise in the second, third and fourth line, I will have my clue. But it seems like the last line has life small letter "l" compared to the Life in the second, third and fourth. Maybe, I should just let the last line be._

Harry grabbed a stick and wrote down the converted version of the passage on the ground.

The Paradise represents Life…

Solve the puzzle and you will have a greater chance in Paradise…

Be wary though, as not everything is at it seems in this Paradise…

The apple holds the key to move after Paradise…

And the snake has the key to save your life…

_That's it… I got to find an apple that hold's the ticket of me getting out of here. The third line says be wary. Well, I would be more paranoid if nothing happens in this mission. The second line makes me think on what kind of puzzle do I have to solve. _

Harry looked closely to the jungle in front of him. Still, not moving from his spot just incase he trigger some sort of trap. Harry then noticed at the center of the paradise there seem to be a dying and wilting tree.

The tree is 10 meter tall in what seemed to be a moat surrounding it. The tree is leafless but there appears to be something on top of the tree. There are different kinds of plants outside the moat but nothing inside the moat.

_I assume that the thing on top of the tree is the apple. Now I got to be cautious though as it seems like the plants surrounding the tree is protecting it. Luckily, Cluck, taught me how to identify most plants._

Harry carefully walked towards the middle of the paradise. His quick eye caught some movement from his right forcing him to duck and roll forward as another vine appeared to whip him. The vines barely missed him came from one of the trees in front of him.

_Well, it is not a vine as I first thought. What kind of willow is this? I better get Cluck to check this out._

Harry jumped back to be out of range of the willow. Struck by inspiration, Harry remembered the second line of the passage.

_Solve the puzzle and you will have a greater chance in Paradise… This is the puzzle that I have to solve. There has got to be a way for me to move past this obstacle. _

Harry tried multiple times to go in range of the Willow and he noticed something.

_The first attack of the willow always comes from the right. Then followed by an overhead whip attack, then the willow gets back up and attacks again from the left then the right._

_There is a pattern again for the willows attack. It seems that this willow is not as natural as I thought. It seems like it is mechanized compared to the other plants here in Paradise. It has a set of command already that it follows when someone get in range. There must be an off button for this then if it is a machine!_

Harry spotted an odd protrusion on the bark of the tree that is lighter in color than that of the others.

_It is going to be lighter in color if someone who turns it off is always touching it. I should time my dash when the willow gets back up. That will be the time for me to sprint and turn this off. _

Harry prepared himself and true enough, the Willow turned off when he touched the outcrop on the bark. Harry went near the tree and saw the plants surrounding the moat.

_Crap… Most of these plants surrounding the moat are the most poisonous plant in the Hunter World! This plant is a Castor Bean Shooter. They shoot this gas that has ricin, which can cause circulatory failure. _

Harry went around the moat to check the other plants surrounding the tree.

_Here is another poisonous plant, a water hemlock. The stems of this plant elongates until the hemlock is near you. The plant can cause severe neurological damage such as grand mal-seizure and brain damage. _

Harry sighed as it seems like the other plants are also poisonous; monkshood, Angel Trumpet Blower and others.

_I guess I have to figure out the part of the snake. _

Now that Harry is nearer to the tree, he saw something slithering in the trunk of the tree.

The snake is the biggest thing he has seen, measuring up to 10 feet and when the snake opened its mouth and Harry saw its fangs is about 2-3 inches like that of a gaboon viper. The snake started hissing and he can't understand what it is saying.

_I can't seem to understand what the snake is saying; there is something wrong with this snake. _

Harry contemplated on this event since he discovered that he could talk to snakes when he was a kid.

_And the snake has the key to save your life, the last line of the passage. The conclusion I am making out of this line is making me feel nauseous. These poisons are pretty simple even though they are from the most poisonous plants and Geru taught me all I know about poison so I could counteract the poisons of these plants but of course I want to pass this exam without resulting to Nen. _

Harry steeling his resolve started walking towards the tree. The plants in front of him release their own toxin. Harry run towards the tree and the snake saw him getting near.

The snake released a hissing sound warning Harry not to get near the tree but he disregarded the warning and waited for the snake to bite him.

_I do hope my interpretation of the verse is right!_

And Harry felt the prick of the snake's fangs on his shoulder blade, a tattoo of an ankh showing up on his shoulder. The ankh released an energy he felt as Nen that purged the toxins in his body.

_It seems like the snake is a conjuration ability of someone from the exam. As soon as it delivered the antidote to my body it disappeared. _

Harry was then able to get the apple with out any problem. As soon as he picked the apple from the tree, he heard the door at the end of the passage open.

Harry hurried towards the door and closed it as soon as he is inside. Harry sighed and saw Hisoka sitting down looking all bloody and gory.

"What happened to you? You are not wounded are you?" asked a concerned Harry.

"No, I am not…" said Hisoka and then he saw what is on Harry's hand. He suddenly was by the transparent glass dividing the room and looking at Harry's hand.

"Harry, is that "Green" Apple for me?!" Hisoka said looking at the apple with a frenzied look in his eyes.

"I could give it to you but this glass won't let me pass. Maybe I'll save it and give it to you later," replied Harry.

Hisoka was nodding his head vigorously.

Harry having his own pranking streak, grinned and tried to rile up Hisoka.

"Or maybe I could eat it now. I am quite famished with all the obstacles we have been doing!" Harry started putting the Green Apple in his mouth.

Hisoka's reaction was not what Harry was expecting.

Hisoka leered at him and started leaking minute amount of killing intent.

"You do not want to do that, Harry," said Hisoka, his warning laced in his voice.

Instead of being scared, Harry found the situation hilarious and he laughed whole-heartedly with Hisoka's reaction. He clutched his belly when he can't seem to stop himself from laughing; leaving a very baffled and somewhat pleased Hisoka looking at him.

"Hahaha! I didn't expect this reaction from you Hisoka! You really like apples?" finally asked Harry when he controlled his laughing to mere chuckles.

"No, I do not like apples. But Harry, it is Green Apple! Those are my favorite kind of fruit! Green fruit!" declared an agitated Hisoka.

"Alright, alright… I'll save it for you. But you got to promise me one thing," Harry said suddenly turning serious.

"What is it?" said an interested Hisoka.

"You got to promise me that you will be careful with the last obstacle," stated Harry.

Hisoka's face suddenly bloomed into a sadistic smile.

"Of course, Harry. The tougher the challenge the more excited I become… You have to know that by now. But to settle your nerves, I will be careful," promised Hisoka looking at Harry fondly.

Harry saw the sincerity in Hisoka's promise and nodded to him. He can't believe how easily this guy wormed into his life. If he wasn't a sensor he will be thinking that Hisoka casted a spell on him or something.

"Then let us finish this then…" said Harry going near the button leading to the next stage.

They glance at each other and pressed the button at the same time.

The room when Harry entered was dark. As dark as the first task that he went through. Suddenly, a very bright light illuminated the room. The room turned out to be an arena. It is spacious wherein movement will not be hindered. Rows and rows of weapon are perched on the wall. Every kind of weapon imaginable is in the wall.

_This is looking like a gladiator kind of obstacle then. _

Harry then noticed Hisoka at the other side, assessing the situation as well. The transparent glass still separates the two of them. Their eyes met and both of them nodded at each other.

Footsteps can be heard from the door at the other end of the arena. Getting nearer and nearer until the door opened and a person on the other side appeared.

On Harry's side, he saw a person about 6'6" wearing a hood that covers his face. He has shackles on his arms and feet. Compared to Harry's height of 5'8", Harry looks like a dwarf compared to the tall guy.

_If we will be fighting, I need to judge his capabilities. By the look of his body frame, arms and legs he's an agility type that uses his speed to win fights. Most agility type of fighter uses weapon to augment their power and strikes at critical areas for most damage. _

On Hisoka's side, came a person wearing a fur vest and has scars going down his face. The person is already leaking killing intent and has a very determined and confident gaze.

_Hisoka's opponent seems to know him in some form. Probably he is one of the people who didn't die when they encountered Hisoka. Looking at his scars makes me think that Hisoka left some terrible reminders on this guy. _

Harry was cut off from his thinking when a tile on his right opened up and a monitor was shown to them.

**Battle of Good vs. Evil**

One represents the good, the other represents the evil…

Fight it out and see who will win…

_The interpretation of this verse is pretty basic. We have to fight to the death._

The message from the monitor suddenly changed.

First Fight

Hisoka vs. Togari

Second Fight

Harry vs. Prisoner #66

Harry saw Hisoka smiled seeing that he will be going first. Using his sensory skills he knew that Togari has nothing on Hisoka.

"I have been waiting for you, Hisoka. I am not an examiner this year. I am here for revenge. Since last year's exam, all I have focused on was killing you. Today, I will get payback," stated the confident Togari.

_So I was right, he has a grudge to Hisoka. But even though he trained for a year his abilities pale in comparison with Hisoka. The gap is too big. This will be an easy win for Hisoka. _

Toagari then revealed his weapon of choice, a knife that is curved at the end.

Harry almost laughed at his weapon of choice thinking that this will be nothing for Hisoka. Togari then revealed another knife.

"Hmm… dual wielding?" asked a bored Hisoka.

Togari then threw the two knives at the air and revealed another two knives. This action seemed to have surprised Hisoka, allowing Togari to attack him first.

"Infinite Quad Wielding!" proclaimed Togari and then he threw two knives at Hisoka.

With some acrobatics Hisoka was able to judge the two knives, but Togari suddenly appeared in front of Hisoka with a scissor slash attack.

Hisoka leapt backward to evade Togari's attack. However, he underestimated Togari and forgot about the two knives his opponent threw at him. The two knives acted like a boomerang and attacked Hisoka from behind wounding his right shoulder and his left hip.

Harry saw Hisoka get wounded and couldn't help but panic a little. His magic suddenly loosing it's control causing the glass to menacingly tremble.

_That idiot! He could've incapacitated Togari already. But no… He has got to play with his opponent first. _

Hisoka felt Harry's irritation and decided to end the fight early. As soon as Togari threw the knives Hisoka prepared himself. He looked at Togari with bored eyes, making Togari agitated that his skills are being looked down upon. Togari cannot take being belittled by Hisoka and attacked in tandem with his thrown knives.

Calculating the trajectory of the knives, Hisoka seamlessly caught the two knives thrown to him by Togari.

Surprised by the sudden turn of events, Togari didn't notice Hisoka use his own weapon to slice his neck ending the fight. Throwing the weapon at Togari's dead body, Hisoka turned to Harry and said, "It is your turn now, Harry. Do be careful."

Harry cannot decipher if Hisoka's proclamation was a threat for him to be careful or else he will get his ass kicked later or a heartfelt declaration that he was worried for him.

Putting that thought aside, he focused his attention on his enemy.

Prisoner #66 removed his hood and revealed himself to Harry. Prisone #66 has a face that seem to can't hurt a puppy. Prisone #66 has warm hazel eyes and shaggy brown hair almost covering his eyes. The prisoner has a toned body that speaks of power and agility.

"My name is Samuel… Samuel the Decapitator," said the Prisoner.

Different reactions happened when he introduced himself.

At the control room, Lippo is having a panic attack.

"Who pulled Samuel out of the Top Detention Area to participate on the test?! The test is only supposed to use the ones in the 2nd and 3rd Level! Samuel is one of the most lethal and notorious prisoner we have! It took 3 pro-Hunters to capture him!" exclaimed Lippo whose snacks lay forgotten on the floor.

Harry though maintained his cool.

"Samuel the Decapitator… You are wanted for the massacre of the small village near York Shin. Total population of 500 people who all died of beheading including the kids and elderly," said Harry.

Even Hisoka was rattled knowing that the man Harry is fighting is no easy picking.

"One of my instructor, Saiyu, mentioned you especially. He was pushing for your death instead of life imprisonment," said Harry.

Lippo, hearing Harry say Saiyu was surprised.

"How does he know, Saiyu-sama? This is getting really surprising" uttered Lippo.

"Did you say Saiyu?" asked Samuel suddenly stiffening.

"Yes, he was one of my instructor. He's a Black List Hunter," confirmed Harry.

Samuel then began walking to the piles of weapon sticking on the wall and chose his weapon. A scythe. He suddenly turned to Harry with overexcited eyes and a sudden spike of malicious aura.

"Did your instructor tell you that he was one of the Hunter that caught me?" asked a suddenly agitated Samuel. Excited that he will be having his revenge even though it is on one of the students of Saiyu.

_I shouldn't have said that. Now he will have more motivation to kill me and throw caution to the wind. Most people who want vengeance do not care what will happen to them. _

Harry sighed knowing that his big mouth has given him more problems. Harry prepared himself for the impending attack from Samuel.

Samuel suddenly leapt forward at Harry with a speed comparable to Hisoka's relaxed state. Swinging the scythe to cut of Harry's neck, Harry leapt back to avoid the attack.

Samuel laughed hysterically when Harry was able to dodge his attack.

"Well you are Saiyu's student so I expect nothing less," said Samuel.

He suddenly attacks Harry like a berserker making sure that Harry will not be able to counterattack. Slash after slash, Samuel kept attacking Harry and not letting up.

_This will not be a fight if I just evade. I will be at a disadvantage if I maintain a distance wherein he can attack me freely. One of the weaknesses of a scythe is if I will be able to get in his guard he will be having a hard time attacking or defending himself. I have to trick him into thinking that he is winning, and when he let his guard down I will strike. _

Harry started acting his plan out. He started slowing his speed a little but still enough to avoid the scythe. He also started panting a little to trick Samuel that he is getting out of breath. He showed signs of exhaustion and like fish to a bait, Samuel fell for it.

On the sideline, Hisoka clenched his fist until it bled seeing Harry's reaction to Samuel not knowing that Harry is lulling Samuel into a trap.

Samuel suddenly grinned viciously and seeing Harry's state. He attacked more and increased his pace. Suddenly, he saw Harry falter and took advantage of the situation.

"You are mine now!" shouted Samuel attacking Harry with a swipe that could potentially cut his neck.

Harry saw Samuel and decided to enact his plan. Harry's eyes suddenly gained a dangerous glint and focus on his objective.

Leaping up, Harry eluded the swipe in his neck. Standing on top of the blade of the scythe looking at Samuel's surprised face with a lethal gaze, Harry run along the shaft and landed a solid kick on Samuel's face that forced him backward and drop his scythe since he was now holding his bleeding nose and mouth.

Harry back flipped after his kick and when he landed on the ground pursued Samuel knowing that this is his chance for counter attack. Harry leapt forward and landed hits at Samuel's weak spots mainly the neck, abdomen and his joints.

Harry was able to land two punches and a kick on Samuel when suddenly a scythe appeared on Samuel's hand blocking Hary's fourth punch surprising Harry thus Samuel was able to leap backwards and maintain the distance between the two of them.

Samuel twirled the scythe and it seems that it is lighter and easier for Samuel to control than the previous once.

"Harry, I want you to meet Thanatos," proudly stated Samuel.

_Shoot… He can use Nen! I guess I have no choice but to use my Nen as well. _

"Nice to meet you Thanatos," said Harry.

"You aren't surprised? I guess Saiyu really thought you a lot huh?" proclaimed Samuel.

Hisoka sits rigidly on his side of the room. Having a hard time watching the fight between Harry and Samuel. Although, he is confused as he is worried for Harry and excited at watching the fight unfold at the same time. This two clashing emotions muddled Hisoka's thought process making his magic run wild in his body.

"Of course, I am not surprised. You made the scythe appear and I can see it without using Gyo making me believe that you are a Conjuration Type probably with a little Manipulation on the side to help you control the scythe," concluded Harry.

"Hoo… You seem to be intelligent enough to be able to deduce my trick with a single glance," said Samuel.

"Of course, you are not the only Nen User in the room after all," stated Harry and then he released his tight control on his aura.

This action surprised everyone watching the fight as they didn't expect Harry to have so much aura for such a small guy.

Hisoka's eyes gleamed maniacally in arousal feeling Harry's massive aura envelop him. Getting excited in having a strong partner gives Hisoka a pleasurable shudder.

Lippo on the other hand was shocked as well that his newly acquired snack spilled on his lap. His mouth hanging open that even though he is in the control room he can feel the massive amount of aura Harry released.

"He knows how to use Nen too?!"

Samuel felt the brunt of the aura and killing intent as it is solely focused on him. Swallowing reflexively and a bead of sweat suddenly formed in his temple.

"You may massive amount of aura but do you know how to use it?" stated an over confident Samuel.

Out of the blue, Samuel leapt at Harry hoping to get him off guard. Harry easily evades every swing that Samuel made. Samuel tried every technique that he has but Harry still evaded his attacks as if he can read his movements. Samuel getting desperate used his trump card.

"Harry, I admit you are good but you will not be able to escape from my next attack! 100 Void Slash!" Samuel said and then he flew at Harry.

Harry with a stoic face and gleaming eyes remained still until Samuel was in front of him swinging like a mad man. He evaded all the slashes from Samuel that left his enemy panting.

"So now you know, I can use Nen…" said Harry.

"How were you able to avoid all my slashes?" said a now disheartened Samuel.

"Because you are going to die anyway, I will explain my abilities to you. I use my Nen to enhance my inherent capabilities, as I am an Enhancer Type. Before we even started I have already compiled data from you on how you fight. With my Nen, I can enhance this ability and my mind processing speed to 10x than it usually was. This gives me a pseudo pre-cognitive ability as every attack you make; you give you away with tiny twitches and habits. A twitch in your biceps, a movement from your quadriceps, this gives me an idea on what you will do giving me time to plan on how to counterattack," explained Harry.

"Additionally, I am also a good sensor. With my enhancer type nen, this is also increased up to 10x giving me more awareness if danger is going to come and where it is coming from. It also helps that I can feel how you move your Nen in your body that I do not need to use Gyo on my eyes to see what is happening with your Nen," continued Harry.

"Mixing this two abilities make it easier for me to evade your attacks and form my own counter attack. And now this is the end for you Samuel…" Harry suddenly soared towards Samuel with unbelievable speed. However, Harry suddenly stopped his attack when he was near Samuel as he was distracted by something.

_Kurapika! What happened to you?! This amount of hatred and revulsion is not good to bottle in!_

Samuel saw that Harry was distracted and decided that this is his chance to kill Harry. Samuel took hold of his scythe and started swinging his scythe.

"Oryaaaaa!"

As if slow motion, the scythe got nearer and nearer towards Harry's neck. When Harry regained his senses the scythe was inches away from his neck and there was no way for him to evade without incurring a fatal injury. Harry's eyes widened in panic upon this realization.

Suddenly, the glass dividing the two arenas blew up sending glass debris towards Samuel and killing him instantly from the explosion with some pieces of glass lodging on his chest, stomach and face. Harry felt some gush of air flew by him and saw Hisoka at Samuel's side and lifting Samuels to snap his neck just to make sure and threw him away like a rag doll.

The glasses scraped Harry but otherwise he is fine. Harry felt some uncontrolled magic coming from Hisoka. Turning around, Harry saw Hisoka's frigid glare at him.

"Harry, you let your guard down. What happened?" Hisoka emotionlessly asked Harry while looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

Harry shivered feeling Hisoka's complete lack of emotion due to his enhanced sensory. He deactivated his abilities as he could still feel the hate coming from Kurapika and it is affecting his thought process.

"I got distracted…" answered Harry trying to evade the question lamely. He knew that once Hisoka knew the reason on his lapse concentration he would kill if not brutally maul Kurapika.

"I noticed…" said Hisoka still giving Harry a cold look and with a side glance at Samuel with a look of pure loathing in his face.

Harry sighed knowing that there was no escape on this one and he has to explain.

"One of the weakness of my increased sensory is that, I feel everything ten fold as well. If an emotion is strong enough it could pierce through my sensory and I would not be able to control it. Usually I am expecting this kind of circumstances so I am mentally preparing myself already for this scenario," Harry clarified to the still glaring Hisoka.

"Ohhh…" answered Hisoka still sounding uninterested but the frosted stare says otherwise.

"I always have a failsafe for this scenario wherein I mentally prepare myself for an onslaught of emotion especially if there are many people around. But since it is just us three around I forego my usual preparation," continued Harry while he swept his hair back and licked his lips. Consciously knowing that the next part of the explanation will need finesse to help save Kurapika.

_It will be better if I out the blame on myself being forgetful so that Kurapika will get out of this alive. Having bruises are better than being dead._

"It slipped my mind that I have put a bit of my Nen to Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio and when I stopped I felt the unbridle rage of Kurapika. I wasn't expecting it to happen and it is my fault because I waived my mental preparation on my technique," finally said Harry.

Harry flinched at Hisoka's still impassive face and still dead eyes looking at him. Harry watch as Hisoka walks towards him and he started to lower his head in shame knowing that he could have been in serious danger.

Harry felt Hisoka's hand cupped his face and tilted his head to look at him. Harry was surprised to find warm and worried eyes of Hisokaa looking at him. His faced marred by the frown on his face.

"I told you to be careful, Harry. When I saw you fighting Samuel and almost getting beheaded, it's like an explosion happened through me. The need for me to help you, to save you was so massive that my mag…" Hisoka suddenly clammed up cutting off what he was going to say.

_I guess he doesn't want me knowing about his magic yet. Well have our talk when there are no ears listening to us. Lippo might still be watching…_

Harry went near Hisoka and wrapped his hands around his waist. Trying to forget another one of his near death experience. Harry then felt Hisoka's arms wrap around his head cradling him gently in his chest.

In the control room, Lippo and the hunters with him where shocked at the turn out of the battle in the Room of Duality.

"What happened?" asked a flummoxed Lippo.

All the hunters behind him could do was shrug. Not knowing themselves what happened inside the room and still shock that Hisoka has a caring side.

"Maybe Kurapika and I need a little bit of a chat after this phase is over," said Hisoka after a few minutes.

Harry looked at Hisoka's face seeing a wicked gleam in his eyes and he can make up his own conclusion on what is happening on Hisoka's mind. Harry looked at Hisoka with a cold glare and uttered.

"I'll be talking to Kurapika, Hisoka. I don't know what plans you have for him but you will not hurt him."

Harry continued to look at Hisoka frostily, standing up to his decision that Kurapika will be one of his pupils and even Hisoka will not be hurting them.

"Just a little bit?" said a hopeful Hisoka.

And Harry's glare turned even colder making Hisoka flinched as this is his first time receiving such venomous glare.

"Fine," sighed Hisoka while ruffling Harry's hair.

"But you owe me! Now, where is that green apple?" Hisoka finally asked.

Still baffled by Hisoka's obsession with green fruit, Harry handed Hisoka the green apple he got from the second phase of the exam. Harry saw Hisoka take a bite of the apple and suddenly Hisoka spit out the chunk of apple he bit.

"What the…?" said Hisoka.

Harry laughed uncontrollably and patted himself the back in his successful prank knowing that the apple will taste bad.

_The apple came from a dead and wilted tree! Of course, it is going to taste bad…_

Harry felt Hisoka's glare at him and threw the remaining apple in his hand at Harry's head with a pout on his face. He dodged the flying apple and then laughed again at Hisoka's expense.

"I will get you back…" threatened Hisoka and then his face turned into that of a demon laughing hysterically.

_Maybe, I shouldn't have done that… _Cringed Harry. Worrying on how Hisoka will get back at him. Harry saw Hisoka walk towards the end of the hallway.

"Hisoka wait!" shouted Harry.

Harry jogged to follow Hisoka and at the end of the hallway there is a single button beside the door with a monitor above it.

Congratulations on Passing the Path of Duality

"I guess we completed this test huh?" said Harry.

"Hai…" replied Hisoka.

"Before you open the door, I know you got injured and you know I use Nen so I'll be showing you one of my other abilities," stated Harry.

Harry laid his left hand on Hisoka's bleeding shoulder and his right hand on his bleeding hip. Using his enhancer type of nen, Harry increased Hisoka healing rate and after a few seconds Hisoka's wound was gone.

"Thank you, Harry. How am I ever going to repay you?" stated Hisoka whose face was now near Harry that Harry can feel Hisoka's breath on his lips.

"No need to repay me, Hisoka," said a flustered Harry.

After a few seconds of starting, Harry saw Hisoka turn and press the button and the door in front of them opened into an antechamber. The chamber in front of them has a circular ceiling with torches all around the room giving light to the area.

"Harry, applicant #406, and Hisoka, applicant #44 are the first to pass the Third Phase. Total time, six hours and seventeen minutes."

Stated Lippo on the microphone with the speaker installed on the antechamber, still shocked that Harry and Hisoka were able to pass through the Path of Duality.

Harry and Hisoka went to a corner to sit down. Harry then decided to lie down and put his head on Hisoka's lap. After a few seconds, Harry felt Hisoka's hand going through his hair making him more relaxed and purr in content.

"I guess all we have to do now is wait…" concluded Harry.

**A/N: **Whew! That was a tough one to write! I did a lot of research on all the stuff I put in here and hopefully it doesn't come out as too cheesy.

Now you got a preview of Harry's ability! Of course, more will be revealed in the next chapter and three of his teachers are revealed… I guess you know now who the other 9 are…

I find that the name 100 Void Slash is a little bit cheesy but 'I am not good at giving names… LOL!

Next chapter will be Hisoka's past and the relationship between Harry and Hisoka deepens and thank you for those who put my story on their favorites and its followers.

**917brat: **We'll see in the next chapters how Harry, Hisoka and Illumi will span out… J Thanks for the review!

**Wolfrainrules: **Thank you for the review!

**Labyrinth Mind: **OMG… You did it again! I don't want to spoil the story too much but it seems like we are going in the same wavelength! _J_I have also read your profile and I would love to read your take on Harry Potter/House, MD! I am looking for a Harry/Chase, as I believe Chase is so sexy with the accent and the hair! LOL! I am sure it will be great!

**Otaku-ka-ren: **I would love to try it but I don't know how the dynamics of that will be as Hisoka and Illumi are both very possessive as portrayed by their characters in the manga and anime. But, you'll never know. J

**Conpeki: **I hope I delivered up to your expectations on the Trick Tower. J

**Marion: **Merci. J


	12. A Look in the Past, A Peek in the Future

**Supernatural Hunter Harry**

Chapter 12

**A Look in the Past, A Glance in the Future**

The feeling of contentment lasted for a while when Harry suddenly remembered Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio are still taking the exams and thus Harry broke the comfortable silence between him and Hisoka.

"How do you think Gon and the gang are?" asked a worried Harry.

"Hmm… I tested the capabilities of that group and I think they will pass. If not then they are not worth my time and I might just kill them out of boredom," replied Hisoka flippantly.

Harry glared at Hisoka but he knew that Hisoka is right. The group is composed of talented individuals despite their age and they will be able to pass this test. Harry then decided to check up on them.

_Hmm… They are not moving and it seems like they are bored out of their minds. Leorio though has me worried. There are some lingering feeling of self-doubt and self-loathing on him. But overall, they seem to be fine. _

"They are fine, Hisoka. Although, they are not moving right now and I don't know the reason why is that," supplied Harry.

"Hmmm…" Hisoka replied leaning his head on the wall behind him and continuing his ministrations on Harry's head.

"So, Hisoka, why did you want to become a Hunter?" asked a curious Harry.

Harry felt Hisoka stiffen beside him and his hands stopped its motion. Looking at Hisoka, Harry saw that he was in deep thought. Giving him sometime to collect his thought, Harry fell silent and waited for Hisoka's reply.

"Hmm… I just wanted to find a strong opponent. I know hunter organization has very strong personnel manning it. Just like that old man," said Hisoka the unholy glee on his face showing up again.

Harry frowned and groaned when he heard Hisoka's reason for being a hunter. Knowing that Hisoka is lying to his face.

Hisoka saw Harry's frowning face and can't help but feel a tug at his heart. He could not explain it but it all started in the forest when he felt a connection with the guy in his arms. The need to protect him is greater than his need in looking for a strong opponent. Which baffled and scared Hisoka, as this is the first time he have felt this way.

"What about you, Harry?" asked Hisoka trying to change the topic.

"I am looking for a way to get back to where I came from. I think being a Hunter will help me gain the information I need," replied Harry with a melancholic look on his face.

Hisoka does not want to see Harry sad so he said the truth on why he wanted to become a hunter.

"When I was a 14, I attended a prestigious school. Everything was going well, I was top of the class and everyone expects great things from me. However, there was a war going on at that time. My grandfather disowned my mother because she married my dad," started Hisoka.

_I guess he went to a magical school then and he must have been from a pureblood family as they are the only who cares about marriage to have to disown their kid._

"Unfortunately an accident happened in my school that sent me here. When I came here, I didn't know anyone. I arrived in one of the most brutal and horrid city in this world. It is survival of the fittest out there," said a suddenly serious Hisoka.

Harry got up on from his position and sat on Hisoka's lap seeing how hard it is for Hisoka to tell his story. He hugged Hisoka by the waist and leaned his head on Hisoka's shoulder. Harry felt arms wrap around him making him snuggle perfectly to Hisoka.

"I always longed to get back where I come from but I don't have the information. I became depressed and started to just go with the flow. Not feeling anything, being apathetic and I just don't know what to do with my life then. I felt so helpless and lost," Hisoka explained with contrite expression that tugged at Harry's heart making him know that he judged Hisoka's personality prematurely and that he didn't looked underneath.

"I stayed in the city for 2 years and while I was wondering the city, there I met this old man who works at a circus. He helped me stand up on my own. Taught me the ways of the world. He taught me that I have to be strong so that people will not abuse me. I grew to trust him as an adoptive father," said a solemn Hisoka.

Harry didn't have the heart to interrupt Hisoka so he just sent him his silent support and acceptance.

"I knew he was having problems with money but what I didn't know was that he sold me to a slave master for 5000 Jennies. I was horrified and I was scared. But then I remembered what he taught me," continued Hisoka.

_-Flashback-_

"Hisoka, you need to be strong. Protect your heart and never trust anyone. By being strong you will not get hurt," said the old man.

_-Flashback Ends-_

"That night was the first time I killed someone and the sad part is that was the only time that I have felt alive after years of emptiness. I felt invigorated with someone's blood flowing down my hands. It made me feel powerful and indestructible," explained Hisoka.

Harry was horrified that Hisoka killed someone at such a young age.

_Depression, mental trauma, isolation, betrayal and killing someone mixed together create a really unstable person. At least Hisoka is opening up to me now. This is a big step for him._

"I trained myself day in and day out just to become strong just so that I could feel that sensation again. I look for strong opponents as the stronger my opponents it made me feel more alive! It made me feel like I have a purpose in this world," continued Hisoka.

"I got this idea of creating a persona of a clown so that I could be as foolish as I could and people would just think that it was probably for a stunt I am going to pull. People were so gullible and believed the ruse I pulled but behind all those, I was training myself. Trying to blend in easier and from there someone took notice of how I act. He took me out of the slums, raised me and trained me. He was the one who taught me Nen," Hisoka ended his explanation with a deep frown on his face contemplating whether he should tell Harry or not.

"Who is he? The one that taught you?" inquired a curious Harry while looking at Hisoka with a concern and warm gaze.

"His name is Beyond… Beyond Netero…" finally answered Hisoka after a few minutes of contemplation.

Harry stiffened when he heard the name of the one who taught Hisoka everything.

_Beyond… Netero… Jiji's son?! He taught Hisoka everything. That is probably the reason he is so strong. Even ji-chan will have a hard time fighting his son, well my uncle I guess. I think I have to be discreet about this and see where this leads to, if I need to tell ji-chan, I will if I have to._

Hisoka so deep in his reminiscing did not feel Harry's reaction to his answer.

"He told me to continue this persona and that he will be helping me to become the strongest. But I don't want to become the strongest because if I am the strongest nobody will be able to fight me anymore. Hence, I searched and searched for stronger opponents to kill," ended Hisoka with a manic glee.

Harry sighed and got sad that Hisoka might not have any room in his heart for him.

_If all he wants is to find a strong opponent to feel alive then I really hope he finds a better incentive than that. _

"But… That all changed when I entered this exam. I thought this will be just a boring walk in the park, but then on the Numere Swamp, I met this incredible person. Very passionate about his pupils and can handle my strength on equal grounds if not more," finally finished Hisoka who smiled fondly at Harry and started petting his head.

"He made me feel more alive than I was when I am fighting someone. He made me believe that there is a better purpose in my life. Although, I am still confused on what this is and on what we have I am not in a hurry and jump to conclusions because I might make a mistake," Hisoka solemnly intoned.

Harry heard Hisoka's heartfelt confession and couldn't help but blush and feel his heart about to burst from his chest. Feeling bold and confident he started caressing Hisoka's face and started leaning towards Hisoka.

Hisoka knowing Harry's intention tightened his hold on Harry and grabbed Harry hand on his face.

Closing their eyes, they started leaning towards each other closing the gap between them inch by inch and when their lips are about to meet a sudden blast of killing intent interrupted the two of them.

Bolting upright, the two of them prepared and tensed for the upcoming battle saw that the malicious aura was coming from an applicant. Applicant # 301.

"Gittarackur, applicant #301, is the second to pass. Total time twelve hours and two minutes."

Announced Lippo to the people in the antechamber.

_This fu#$%^& pinhead is co* bl#$%^& me! What's his problem anyway?!_

Feeling annoyed at the situation Harry released his own killing intent to counteract #301's aura.

This action surprised Gittarackur since this is the first time that someone was able to stand his full malicious aura.

_Even my family cringes and walks on eggshells around me when I release my aura _thought Illumi. _This is interesting one you have found here, Hisoka. _

Harry felt the intent of applicant #301 to die down and his once expressionless face become that of curiosity and interest with a little bit of grudging respect but he still kept his guard around this guy. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hisoka, glare at the applicant.

_Maybe the two of them know each other? Wait… Is he jealous because Hisoka and I almost kissed? Now that can't be it, can it? Maybe he is just mad that we got here first instead of him. I can feel his tightly controlled Nen on those entire needles he stuck himself with._

Getting the hint from Hisoka's glare, Gittarackur started to walk towards the opposite end of the antechamber directly opposite of Harry and Hisoka. His stare though unnerved Harry that the previous heat he felt with Hisoka suddenly vanished replaced by insecurity that there might be something going on between Hisoka and Applicant #301.

_What is going on between this two? I am not intruding in something between them right?_

It did not escape Harry's attention that Hisoka and Gittarackur are staring at each other and his heart flutter with jealousy and irritation. He saw Applicant #301's eyebrow raised and shift his gaze towards himself. Feeling a little bit self-conscious and under the microscope, he leered at Applicant #301 with a sneer of his own.

Harry felt a flash of satisfaction when he saw a flash of surprise appear on pinhead's face and couldn't help but grin. He turned to Hisoka to ask him about the applicant.

"So… Who is this guy? You two seem to know each other," inquired Harry.

"How did you guess we know each other? I might just be looking for stronger opponents. As he is the one who finished the exam after us, I am sure that he is strong enough," Hisoka deflected Harry's question with a question of his own.

"You never answer a question with another question Hisoka. But I'll answer you anyway, the way you two talk silently with. Being able to comprehend what a single look meant means that he might know you on a personal level…. Maybe intimate level…" finished Harry lamely while not looking directly at Hisoka's eyes focusing on his mouth or nose.

It took Hisoka a minute to answer as he was looking deeply in Harry's eyes. Seeing the conflicting emotions of jealousy, uncertainty and anxiety. It made Hisoka's heart jump a little with happiness, a feeling he only associates with fighting a strong opponent. He sighed and answered Harry's question to quell his uncertainty. Lifting his hand to stroke Harry's cheek. He felt a minute amount of killing intent from Gittarackur and he felt Harry tense a little under his ministrations.

"We do know each other. His name, for now, is Gittarackur up until he finishes this exam. He's one possessive guy to his friend, who is just me by the way, and his family as well hence his reaction is like that. He doesn't like to share and he feels now that he has to share me with you," replied Hisoka.

Hisoka sighed still seeing the hesitation in Harry's eyes and called Gittarackur over.

Seeing Hisoka gestured to Gittarackur to come closer, Harry tensed and prepared himself for another fight. Harry heard the annoying clacking sound of wood while Gittarackur is walking towards them.

He looked up when he saw in the field of vision Gittarackur's boot and snarled when he saw the hunter applicant nearby.

_His aura is so vile. It's like mud and oil mixed together. Something that sticks to you and leaves its mark. Who is this guy?_

"Gittarackur, kindly remove the disguise please," said Hisoka looking intently at Gittarakur.

The applicant in question looked pointedly at Hisoka and that annoying chattering started again. Surprisingly, Hisoka seemed to understand what this guy is saying further solidifying Harry's hypothesis that the two know each other.

"How will he know you if you don't show him your true face?" said Hisoka.

Harry hearing this statement come from Hisoka started looking intently at Gittarackur objectively.

_I do not see how he fights properly with his posture it seems like he has really uncoordinated balance. It took him a few minutes to get here, as he seems to have problems with his gait. He is like a conundrum, observing him he doesn't seem to have any musculature or skeletal defect most commonly found with diseases having issues with walking. In fact he seems to be really toned in a not so overly muscular way. It might be nervous system but if that were the case he wouldn't be able to complete the other two exams. _

Harry continued scrutinizing Applicant #301 and the intensity of his stare has started to unnerve the Hunter Applicant.

_Unless there is something else he is doing with those Nen Needles. Uncoordinated balance usually happens if your body is subjected to sudden change wherein your brain could not cope up that fast to the change. Difference in arm and leg length, even body strength can cause imbalance and difficulty in maintaining control. I guess he is manipulation type then using the needle to alter his body's appearance. I wonder why he is hiding?_

Proving Harry's theory correct, Gittarackur sighed and started removing the needles on his face. One by one each needle fell on the floor and after Gittarackur removed the last needle his true face was shown to him.

Gittarackur looked like a doll underneath the pins. Beautiful and perfect, with porcelain skin and with smooth silky black hair that reaches up to his waist, thin lips that seem to have been forever stuck into a smirk. What held Harry's attention though was Gittarackur's eye. Eyes that held no emotion, eyes that don't belong to a live person, eyes that should belong to a dead person for there is nothing in them. Just an endless pit of black pool seemingly sucking everything it sees into an endless void.

_What kind of person is this guy? Living like this is not living at all. Similar cases I have seen and studied with eyes like his are those of the mass murdering type or the ones that are just scared to feel. They shut off their humanity because of all the guilt that is building up in them making it easier to cope up. But at what expense? At the expense of his own happiness?_

Forgetting his own qualm about Gittarackur, Harry made a mental vow that day.

_I will have your eyes show emotion one day. _

Gittarackur saw Harry's eyes and once again was surprised at this apparently small guy. He saw compassion and understanding wherein most people he would see fear and revulsion. He only saw this kind of stare from one person and that was from Hisoka. He started to smile at the small guy.

_Even my family has some reservations regarding how I am. But these two seem to understand me. This guy is really interesting me. _

Harry saw Gittarackur smile at him, but with his dead eyes it just seemed creepy in a I will kill you kind of way. He tried his best to convey feelings of warmth and sincerity to Gittarackur.

Harry noticed Hisoka's dumbfounded expression.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You almost made him smile Harry," said a still surprised Hisoka.

"Is that a bad thing? He is still human," shrugged of Harry.

_He is still human _Thought Gittarackur. _I have been called lots of things, monster, killer, murderer, demon… But this is the first I have heard someone call me human in a long time. It is… nice and refreshing. _

"So are you going to introduce me?" Harry asked Hisoka trying not to pry information from the previously pinheaded guy.

"His real name is Illumi, but during this exam remember to call him Gittarackur," finally said Hisoka introducing Illumi to Harry.

"Illumi, this is Harry," introduced Hisoka to Illumi with an additional glare that says be nice.

"It's nice to meet you, Illumi," replied Harry nodding his head and Harry saw Illumi nod back to him.

"Not that of a talker, huh?" Harry commented on Illumi's response.

Harry then decided just to be blunt and direct in his approach with Illumi. Preparing himself for a potentially heart breaking answer, Harry sighed and ask Illumi.

"Why were you so mad when Hisoka and I were about to kiss? Are you two in a relationship? Because I don't want to get in between that… If you want me to go I will go but I really thought that Hisoka was on the market so to speak and I like him and of course I would like to know where this will go but if you are together then I will gladly back out and apologize for my…" Harry said all of this in one breath and it would have continued if Hisoka didn't put his finger on Harry's lip shutting him up.

"You are rumbling, Harry," said Hisoka.

Harry blushed from the embarrassment and glared at Hisoka playfully but after remembering his question turned his worried phase to Illumi.

"No, Harry we are not in a relationship. I do admit that there are times that we use each other when ever it is convenient for us," explained Illumi not knowing that his statement can be read in other ways.

"Use each other?" said an uncertain Harry leering at Hisoka and Illumi. Trying to see if they are pulling his leg. Harry saw Hisoka from the corner of his eye chuckling quietly.

"Yes, I mean if he wants something he calls me and if I want something I call him. It's a win-win situation for the two of us. It's fast, easy, and convenient for the both of us," said Illumi in a totally serious face making it hard for Harry to decipher if he was kidding or not.

"Does that mean that you're f $k buddies?" asked a totally confused Harry.

Hisoka could not control his laughter anymore and did something not in his character. He laughed loudly, while clutching his stomach and rolling on the floor.

Harry was perplexed at Hisoka's reaction and looked at Illumi's face when he asked that question. He almost burst out laughing as well seeing Illumi's expression. His mouth opening and closing like a fish with dead, unblinking eyes and a surprised face in his appearance. After a few minute of laughter though, Harry thought about his question as Illumi has deigned to answer him yet.

_But seriously, are they really buddies? Seeing the two of them doing it might be totally hot… I mean they are both gorgeous in a creepy sort of way… _Cutting of his train of thought before it went awry, Harry reiterated his question to Illumi who was just now recovering from the shock of being asked of Hisoka and him are partners sexually.

"No, we are not f $k buddies," said Illumi.

Relief washed over Harry when he heard Illumi's reply but at the back of his mind there were some vestiges of disappointment.

"So you are just friends then?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry," finally supplied Hisoka.

Harry hearing Hisoka's answer and trusting his word for it sighed.

"So now that the embarrassing and awkward stuff is done. Just wanted to ask Illumi, why you are on a disguise? Wouldn't it be better to come as yourself?" asked an inquisitive Harry.

"I will be needing a Hunter License for my next job and I am looking after my brother as a request from my family, especially from my mother," replied a stoic Illumi. His answer though gave more hope to Harry.

_So at least he still has feelings of connections to his family. He hasn't totally closed himself off to humanity, yet just those that are close to him, whom I would gather, can just be counted in my hands. _ _I wonder who his brother is though._

"Ohh your brother is taking the hunter exam as well? Do I know him?" asked Harry.

"Hai… Killua is my brother," said Illumi.

Harry suddenly remembered his meeting with Killua on the airship.

_When I ruffled his hair he has a nen curse stuck to his head. And now I can feel that Illumi's Nen has the same feel as the one's on Killua's head. This bastard. _

Harry's reaction to Illumi's proclamation surprised both Hisoka and Illumi. He started leaking killing intent in massive amounts and his eyes suddenly got an edgy and deadly glint to it. His hair now started covering his eyes when he started looking down and when he spoke, it almost sent Illumi to a panicking frenzy.

"You put a Nen Curse on Killua?" whispered Harry but both Hisoka and Illumi heard what he said. The two of them has never felt this kind of intent before. Not even when Hisoka fought Harry did he release such massive amounts of malicious aura.

Suddenly, Harry looked at Illumi directly in the eye and Illumi was rooted on the spot. Beads of sweat started to form on Illumi's temple and his hands started shaking uncontrollably.

_After a long time, this is the only time that I have felt scared for my life. Just who are you Harry?_

Unknowingly, Illumi asked the same question that Killua thought on the airship. Gulping and trying in vain to answer Harry, Illumi started to open his mouth. However, Harry's patience was at its limit when his treasures are concerned and he attacked Illumi.

Taken by surprise, Illumi's face suddenly met the wall on the other side of the room with Harry's hand on his face pressing him towards the now cracked and cratered wall.

"Why?" asked a furious Harry still glaring icily at Illumi.

Even Hisoka was surprised by the brutality of Harry when it comes to Killua and Gon.

"I used it to protect my brother," finally confessed Illumi.

Harry hearing his answer regain some semblance of control and his eyes returned back to its once vivid-green and lively state however he was still glaring at Illumi prompting him to speak some more.

"I used it to protect my brother as he is the heir of our clan. He has the potential to become the best assassin in our family and my parents wanted to keep him safe so I put a suggestion on him that he needs to run if he is not sure he will survive an encounter," confessed Illumi.

Harry let go of Illumi who suddenly fell on the floor like a leaf and breathing heavily. Harry saw the injury he caused to Illumi and he went down on his knees and cupped Illumi's face and started healing him.

_This guy is scary. He can beat me up and then heal me and then beat me up again. _Shuddered Illumi.

_I don't understand what I am feeling right now. I can feel my heart beating really fast, especially now that he is holding my face and I usually want to kill those who attack me but with Harry, it's different. What makes you so special, Harry? _Illumi continued his internal monologue.

"So it's you parents that I have to talk to, huh?" said Harry again gaining a steely glint in his eye thinking about the talking he will be doing with Killua and Illumi's parent.

"You don't have to talk to them, Harry. They are stronger than me," said a now protective Illumi. Subconsciously categorizing Harry now as a friend.

"Let me worry about that, Illumi. There all done!" exclaimed a smiling Harry when he finished healing Illumi's face.

"Oh and you better re-apply you needles. Someone is on their way here," suggested Harry.

Heeding Harry's proposal, Illumi went into a corner. After sitting down he saw Hisoka and Harry cuddled in the corner as well. If Harry had looked at Illumi now he would be happy to note that an emotion shone through his eyes. Promptly turning his back on the two to hide his eyes that now show longing.

* * *

><p>Harry is once again leaning on Hisoka's chest while Hisoka's arms are encircled around his waist. His fingers making symbol on the floor with a chalk that he found.<p>

"What do you think?" asked Hisoka while looking at Harry.

"About Illumi? It is hard to read him, Hisoka. He seems like a good guy who was given a bad start and doesn't know now how to cope up. Thus, he continues what he is doing because that is what feels comfortable to him. I guess just like you are before we met," finally answered Harry.

"Hmm… You are right… But I have to say Harry… I didn't know you could be that brutal. I almost could not restrain myself from eating you then and there," whispered Hisoka huskily in Harry's ear.

Harry shivered feeling Hisoka's breath on his ear and shuddered pleasurably when he heard what Hisoka said. He unconsciously leaned his head back exposing his neck to Hisoka.

Hisoka felt Harry shudder and his excitement grew some more. His hands, which were previously on Harry's waist, now went in Harry's shirt and his right hand started rubbing Harry's lean stomach and his left hand went further north playing on little pink nubs. Seeing Harry's exposed neck, Hisoka started licking on the exposed neck and he heard the most glorious sound of all, Harry's moan.

_This is even better than the cries of those I have killed begging for mercy!_

Hisoka felt Harry turn his head toward him and started leaning in for a kiss. Feeling his heart racing as this will be the first time that he will be kissing someone. Excitement filled up Hisoka being when their lips was about to touch they were interrupted again by a loud voice.

"Yahoo! I am the first to…" Hanzo was not able to finish his sentence as he suddenly saw a card imbedded to the wall beside his head.

"Hanzo, applicant #294, is the fourth to pass. Total time, twelve hours and three minutes," said Lippo.

Looking around he saw Harry and Hisoka glaring at him with flushed faces leaking killing intent. Hanzo feeling both Harry and Hisoka's killing intent combined was not able to take it and fainted on the spot.

_God damn it! What is the problem with all the people here?! Why do they have to come in when Hisoka and I are about to kiss! First that pinhead, Illumi, and now this baldhead! Grrr…_

Harry fumed internally and both Hisoka and Harry's lust filled moment was broken. Harry sighed and decided to just let it be.

Hisoka on the other hand was still looking murderously at Hanzo and now started chuckling evilly. He started getting up to go to Hanzo but he felt Harry's eyes on him pleading him to just let it go.

"Just let it go. We will have our time and I don't want our first kiss to happen in this dank dungeon," appeased Harry to a clearly irritated Hisoka.

Seeing that he was at least able to leave a mark on Harry's neck satiated him for now. Grinning, Hisoka pointed this out to Harry.

"Ok, at least I was able to leave some mark," said Hisoka while pointing at Harry's neck.

Knowing what Hisoka meant Harry started moving his Nen on his neck to repair the broken capillaries in there.

"Nope! No Nen Harry or I will be mad at you," said Hisoka who felt him preparing to heal the Hickey.

Harry shrugged and then continued drawing symbols on the floor.

"Hisoka, before this go further, I have to tell you something about myself," said Harry.

"Hmm…" grumbled Hisoka but his face shows curiosity and worry.

"It is not bad. If I have to guess I think you will be surprised and happy in what I will tell you. I just wanted us to have a little bit more privacy when we talk, hence I can't tell you here," continued Harry when he saw Hisoka's worried face.

"Let us just relax for now. Hey, why don't we ask Illumi to play poker with us?!" said an excited Harry already walking towards Illumi's corner.

The three played poker to pass the time leaving Hanzo on the floor passed out with a black spot on his pants.

* * *

><p>Harry cannot help but pace when with a couple of hours left Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio still hasn't arrived at the first floor yet.<p>

_What the hell were they doing? They wasted 50 hours doing nothing and now they are racing down the Tower to be able to get here! When I get my hands on those four I am so going to wring their neck that their eyeballs will pop-out! Then I will heal them and repeat the process again!_

Hisoka saw Harry grin malevolently and started feeling a rise in his killing intent. The most receptive of the applicants also felt the intent and couldn't help but be wary and tense on what Harry will do.

"Harry, if you don't stop releasing your malicious aura, I am not going to be liable when I eat you right here," whispered Hisoka in Harry's ear trying to placate Harry's nerves in his own way.

Breathing in deeply and after a few seconds exhaled on his mouth, Harry started to calm down. His tensed shoulder started to sag and relax.

"I am just worried about those four. Just now I felt Leorio's feeling of self-doubt and self-loathing. What the hell is happening to those guys?" asked a frantic Harry.

After a few minutes, Harry felt it.

_They are getting nearer and nearer at a very fast rate! Three minutes left you guys! Come on…_

Harry got up from his spot and faced a wall and his anxious face shown to everyone to see. He started tapping his foot, put his arms around his chest and his eyebrows twitching every second the clock timer ticks by.

The wall in front of Harry then started to rise and out of the passageway came the five people, four of whom he has been so worried for. Seeing his four treasures he could not help himself.

"Where have you guys been?!" shouted Harry giving a whack to the head to the four of them as soon as they were inside. Harry's frustrated aura suddenly changed into that of concern seeing how his precious pupils are.

_They look like they have been through a mine! So dirty and filthy and their hands are full of blisters!_

"Well at least now you are here. Congratulations!" said a suddenly cheerful Harry.

_Harry's mood changes that drastically? _Thought the four of them.

"Now the third phase of the exam is over. Twenty-six applicants have passed and one died," said Lippo.

After this announcement, one of the wall opened up illuminating the room with sunlight. Everyone started looking towards the light with a determined face.

_We will be passing this Hunter exam together. _Thought Harry while starting to walk towards the door out of the trick tower when he felt Hisoka poked his side.

"Harry, I am just curious what these symbols that you drew are," inquired a curious Hisoka with a knowing glint on his eyes.

"Oh these? When the symbol of an ankh showed up on my neck when the snake bit me, I thought about alchemy and this are the representation of my task I faced. This one is for fire, this one is for saltpeter which is the fertilizer from the second phase and this one represents the death of Samuel," Harry pointed on each symbol while he was explaining what it was.

"I tried combining the fire and saltpeter together as this two seem to have been calling to me but it seems incomplete and something is telling me it is connected with the last symbol, the symbol of death. I don't know what is my connection with these symbols but when it is completed I might be able to decipher how I am linked to it," said Harry with a confused and frustrated frown on his face.

Harry then saw that they were the only ones left inside the tower and raced towards the door with Hisoka running after him and yelling at him.

"You let a snake bite you in the neck leaving a mark on you like some manga with a pedophile snake dude who preys over boys?!"

Leaving the symbols behind in the dungeon, the symbol of fire, a triangle and the symbol for saltpeter, a circle with a vertical line dividing the circle into two. The symbol of the two combined, a circle with a vertical line in the middle within a triangle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I feel like there has been a delay in posting this chapter. I wasn't able to write anything this weekend but here is the update! I feel like it is a little bit rushed at the end but I hope you like it! J

As usual thank you for all the reviews!

**Labyrinth Mind: **First, thank you for the wonderful reviews. I am always waiting for your review before I post my next chapter. You always have a wealth of idea for me to play with! I started browsing your favorites as well and it seems we almost have the same taste in FF! I hope you enjoyed this installation!

**917Brat: **The answers to your question will be on the next chapter. J And thank you for liking Harry's ability. I still don't know what to call it so am calling it sensory and precognitive state. LOL! Some ideas are still floating but nothing sticks.

**Tilliraen: **Your review seriously threw me in for a loop! But, I have considered your thoughts and I hope you continue reading the story. It might surprise you… J

**xDarklightx: **Thanks! It gives me pleasure knowing that my readers like what I wrote. J

**Marion: **I used google to translate what you said but I am glad that you like the pairing! J Watch out for the next chapters Marion. Thank you for the review!


	13. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Supernatural Hunter Harry**

Chapter 13

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

_So much has happened on the past three exams. I found my treasures. I found Hisoka. I vowed to see an emotion in Illumi's eyes and now we are all here at the fourth phase of the exam. Thinking back on the test the only thing that they will be testing us now is our combat abilities. First test was to assess our endurance, mental fortitude. The second exam was to gauge our observation skills and creativity. The third exam was used to measure our critical thinking skills and intelligence. The fourth exam I am worried since I know that this will probably involve combat and due to this injuries or death. _

This is the thought that pervades Harry's mind about the upcoming Fourth Phase of the Hunter Exam.

Upon getting out of the trick tower, Harry noticed the vast expanse of the sea from where they are standing. Like a moving crystal that sparkles every time the sun hits its surface. Glimmering in its beauty on the surface but underneath are creatures that will probably make your skin crawl.

Harry's musings were put to a halt when Lippo got their attention.

"Congratulations on passing the Third Phase of the Hunter Exam," said Lippo his visage showing that he is happy to have cut the competition in half.

"Only the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase remain. The Fourth place will take place over there, on Zevil Island. Let us proceed," pointed Lippo behind him and then snapping his finger to his assistant who was now wheeling in what looks like a pushcart with a box on top of it.

"I will need you to draw lots," said Lippo.

"For what?" asked a curious Pokkle.

"To determine who will hunt and who will be the hunted," replied a suddenly vicious looking Lippo.

_Ohh I hate it when I am right. This will put us against each other. The hard part is we already formed connections and I am hoping that none of us will pick each other as that might destroy what we have. But, I'll think about it later for now I am guessing that the only to identify us is by our name or by our numbers. Just to be safe, I'll hide my ID tag. _

Taking off the ID tag to hide it in his person, Harry then scooted over to Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio to tell them his strategy.

"Guys, discreetly take of your badge," whispered Harry to the four of them while looking at the other applicants checking out if someone is listening. Seeing that nobody heard what he said he turned to the four of them.

Killua and Kurapika seemed to get the point on why he told them to take the tag and removed theirs. Gon still looked confused but he removed his tag as well seeing Killua remove his. Leorio however wasn't convinced on the removal of the button since he remembered Beans telling them not to remove it.

"Why do we have to remove it?!" loudly whispered Leorio still trying to control his outburst and loud voice.

Harry sighed and looked at the applicants trying to remember the faces with the numbers.

"Because we are drawing lots and Lippo just said to determine who will hunt and who will be hunted. The only way for us to know each other in here is either by name or the badge attached to us. I'd rather make sure that one of those options is unavailable to others before we go in Zevil Island," sagely replied Harry, pleased that at least Leorio remembered to lower down his voice instead of shouting like what he did on the second part of the exam.

_Progress is progress after all. I don't have to tell Hisoka or Illumi, the unlucky sods that will be drawing their numbers will be either injured or dead in a matter of minutes fighting them. _

Harry turned his attention back to Lippo who started explaining how everything will work.

"In here are twenty-six numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards. Now, I need you each to draw a card, in the order by which you exited the tower. Will the first person come forward?" announced Lippo to the group of hunter applicants.

"Well, ladies first?" smirked Hisoka while he teased Harry.

Harry annoyed at Hisoka whack him in the head and walked imperiously with his nose up in the air towards the draw box.

The reactions of the other applicants were all of disbelief since they weren't expecting Harry to be the first to get out of the trick tower and a single thought run through the other applicants' mind.

_I have severely underestimated this guy. I have to watch out for him. _

Harry draws his lot and took out a piece of rectangular plastic with a paper infront that is as big as Hisoka's card. He checked out the card's back and front just to double check and rounded back towards his group. However, upon turning around he bumped into Hisoka's chest who walked directly behind him.

"Ara, Harry you have to be more aware of your surrounding," teased Hisoka while he put one of his arms around Harry's waist and the other hand pick one tag from the draw box.

This action again surprised every Hunter Applicants, as they weren't expecting Hisoka to be so intimate with someone.

_Damn. If these two team up were are dead._ This is the thought that passed through the veteran Hunter Applicants.

Walking towards the group Hisoka and Harry saw Illumi walking towards them and looking at the two of them impassively. Harry tried to send him a smile but Harry noticed the conflicting emotions that Illumi is trying to conceal. Sending him a worried glance when they passed the two of them, Harry promised to get to the bottom of it.

"So I drew mine and you guys will have to draw yours last. We could regroup later and plan out how we are going to do this," said Harry to the four of them.

"Try to remember the faces and the number of each applicants here so it will be easier for us later on, ok?" continued Harry.

Harry then saw Gon go to the box, followed by Killua then Killua and the Leorio. Last one who took a card from the box was Tonpa.

"Everyone has taken a card? Then, remove the seal from your card," instructed Lippo.

Sounds of paper being ripped filled the air and everyone tensed up seeing numbers behind the paper.

"The card indicates your target," said Lippo in a sadistic way.

_So I am right. Luckily, I told everyone to take of their ID tags. Better to be safe than sorry. _Thought Harry while looking at his card. #80…

_#80 if I remember correctly he is the one carrying the sniper rifle with the shades. _

Harry then turned his head towards the other applicant's and looked for his prey. Once, Harry saw his prey his demeanor changed to that of a lion ready to pounce on his next meal.

_Looking at his lithe form his body is adapted already to fast and silent movement. His clothing also gives him easier time to camouflage himself in foliage. But with his choice of weapon, I know he would probably choose a base that is high with a good vantage point. Luckily, Mizaistom taught me how to recognize firearms. #80 uses a military issue sniper rifle, 7.62x51mm M40. This means that he has speacialized military training and probably his country of origin wanted to have someone in the military with a hunter license._

_At this island, there are trees that could give that vantage point or from top of a hill. Maybe I will have time later to tag him with my Nen so I can find him easily. _

"This box has recorded which card each of you drew. This means that you're free to dispose of the cards if you wish. The objective is to steal your target's ID tag," said Lippo whose eyes seem to shine with unholy glee at the thought of what the Hunter applicants will go through.

"Oh, so we don't need to kill each other," asked the youngest of the Amori brothers unsure of his capabilities.

_So, I was right in my assumption that he is the weakest link among the three of them. _

"Naturally, you're free to use any method you choose to steal the ID tags, including killing your targets and taking the tag off the corpse," continued Lippo.

Harry surveyed the Hunter Applicants to look for possible examinees who are willing to kill their target just to pass.

_Of course Hisoka and Illumi will be included. We all know that the Hunter exam has a high mortality rate. But the others, doesn't seem to want to kill their target. Most of the applicants are just planning to incapacitate their targets. _

"Listen carefully! Your target's ID tag is worth three points. Your own ID is worth three points. All other ID tags are worth one point. You need six points to advance to the Final Phase. So while is Zevil Island, you must gather enough ID tags to total six points. That is the condition for clearing the Hunter Exam's Fourth Phase," ended Lippo's explanation.

_Hmm… So I have to get my target's ID or get three person's ID to complete this task while protecting my own ID. I hope nobody becomes to overconfident in our group and think that nobody's hunting them. _

The group of people was then lead to a boat that will take them to Zevil Island. The boat seems big enough for everyone to be comfortable and have their own privacy.

Harry then saw a woman standing in front with a head set and microphone wearing a yellow shirt with a Hunter Organization Logo. Wondering what this woman is doing as she could not have been a hunter or an examiner.

"I will serve as your guide prior to landing to Zevil Island. My name is Khara. It will take two hours for this boat to reach Zevil Island. All twenty-four applicants here are automatically qualified to take the next year's exam! So if you fail this year, don't feel bad. Please try again next year," lamely finished Khara.

Harry almost laughed at Khara predicament right now and at the reaction of the applicants in her declaration.

_I know she is just trying to bring the tension down but she did it the wrong way. I don't want anyone telling me that I will fail this year so come back again next year. Right, maybe now is the time for our group to strategize. _

Looking for his group, Harry saw them at the back of the ship. Harry walked towards the group intending to speak to them. Harry noticed though that Gon is unusually silent and silently contemplating which is highly unusual for the cheery kid.

_I hope he didn't pick Hisoka or Illumi. But if he did, I will make sure that he doesn't die. He needs the experience and I think this will be a good wake up call for him that I can use when I start teaching him Nen. I can also assess the capabilities of this four better this way. _

"Hey guys!" Harry said when he was near the group. He took a sit in between Leorio and Killua.

The group looked up seeing Harry waving towards them and responded on their own ways. Kurapika and Killua nodded at him. Leorio took it upon himself to interrogate Harry.

"Why didn't you tell us you finished first?" said Leorio while pointing an accusing finger at Harry.

"Leorio, there was no point in me telling you that I came first. You know of some of my capabilities already," patiently replied Harry.

"And Harry what is that?! Who put that in there?!" Leorio pointed at Harry's hickey.

Kurapika, Killua and Gon looked at what Leorio is pointing at.

Kurapika started blushing and have a shocked face, his eyes widening and his mouth opening and closing.

Killua took one look at the hickey and gained a feline look and said to Harry while pawing at him, "Rawr" and then he laughed uncontrollably.

Gon reaction though was so cute and innocent that it threw Harry in a loop that made him wonder who the takes care of the kid.

"Harry! Are you alright? Why do you have a bruise on your neck?!" said a concern Gon pushing Leorio away from Harry.

Embarassed by his friends' reaction, Harry blushed and tried to explain himself to the group.

"Well, Hisoka and I had a lot of time…" started Harry while twiddling his thumbs.

"WHAT?!" shouted Leorio. "You didn't?" then Leorio gestured something with his hands that made Harry blushed more. Kurapika saw the gesture and his eyes widened a little bit more. Killua is still imitating a cat saying, "Rawr!" and Gon's eye still held confusion.

"No! Gittarackur came and then we played…" Harry was once again disrupted by Leorio's shout and accusatory finger.

"WHAT?! You did a threesome?!" Leorio shouted that everyone on the boat heard what he said. Everyone's eyes turned to the five of them with looks of disbelief although Hisoka's eyes contained mirth and he was chuckling merrily with Illumi at his side sitting stoically.

Harry fed up with Leorio's interruption and accusation stood up, went to Leorio and delivered a massive punch to Leorio's head while shouting, "Will you let me finish?!"

Harry sighed and sat down undignified on the floor and continued his explanation while glaring at Leorio to try and interrupt him again.

"Yes, Hisoka put this on me, but we didn't do anything passed that and I certainly did not do a threesome!" said an exasperated Harry.

_Although, thinking about it… A Threesome might be be nice… Hisoka's so mischievous, spontaneous and deadly like a wolf in a puppy's clothing and Illumi is cool and collected like those vampires I read when I was back in the magical world. But, I won't be like some chick that can't decide who she wants. I am already decided on who I want._

Harry sighed and tried to calm his now fast beating heart and control his urges.

"Well, we are about to start the Fourth Phase of the hunter exam. How do you want to do this?" asked Harry to the four of them.

"We could do this in groups of two and three. The group will not be too big or too small that other competitors will not think of joining forces just to get our numbers," said Kurapika explaining to everyone the benefits of teaming up.

"Can I do my hunting alone? No offense to Kurapika and you guys but at this part of the test I wanted to test myself and see where I am at," said a suddenly serious Gon.

_Hmm… It seems like Gon want to prove something to himself. We'll I think it is a good idea as well. Let us see first what they can do. _

"I agree with Gon. Let us see what we can do by ourselves first but do not forget to help each other out when you see each other in the island, ok?" said Harry.

_And don't worry, of course, I will be keeping an eye on you guys. Discreetly, of course._

"Wait, do you guys know who will be your targets are? Maybe I can help you identify them since I memorized the faces with their numbers," offered Harry to the group.

Harry saw the four of them tensed at the offer.

_I do hope nobody among the group is hunting a member. That will be so hard emotionally and mentally as they have gone through too much in the Trick Tower. _

"I already know who my target is and I am happy that he is my target. This is going to be our payback," said a suddenly deadly serious and vicious Kurapika.

_Hmm... It seems like he has a bit of dislike on who he is hunting. The only one I know who went near us at this exam to get this much dislike is Tonpa. If it is Hisoka, Kurapika will be a mess with the stress of how will he be able to get his tag._

"Give him a good beating for me, Kurapika," Harry said while winking at Kurapika which earned him a surprise look from Kurapika as he had easily picked up who his target is from a simple statement.

"What about you guys?" offered Harry looking at Gon, Killua and Leorio, respectively.

"Well, I got #246. I don't even know who that is," said a frustrated Leorio.

"Hmmm… Let me see… Ahh! The blue-haired girl. She is the one wearing a yellow hat with a pink shirt. Judging by her appearance, she doesn't have that much physical strength so I believe going in close range battle with her is your best bet. But you always got to be careful, especially at this stage; she wasn't able to come to this part of the exam in just being cute and small. There must be something special about her. Always know your target, how she operates and what kind of weapon she uses. Every minute detail that you can gather about her can help you if you just know how to use it. Remember that Leorio and to you guys as well," said Harry turning serious and looking at each of the group's eyes.

Everyone in the group listened to Harry's lecture and tried to integrate it in their fighting style. Seeing how effective it is for Harry they knew that it would help them gain strength.

"Well, mine is #199. I think it is one of the Amori brothers but I am not sure on which of the three is it," confessed Killua, berating himself for not doing something that is supposed to come naturally for him as an assassin, to notice minute details and remember his possible enemies.

Harry saw Killua's brief moment of self-loathing and decided to cheer the boy up a little.

"Do not worry, Killua. You are still learning your family's trade. Just maintain your humanity and do not lose yourself in the darkness all right?" stated Harry while he ruffled Killua hair again. After stating this, Harry remembered the dead eyes of Illumi, Killua's brother.

"Oh by the way Killua, have you heard anything from your family?" suddenly asked Harry.

"No, I haven't heard from them since I ran away which is kind of weird now that I think about it. Usually my Mom is such a worrywart that he should have sent a butler to come for me. Why'd you ask?" said a contemplative Killua.

_Well it seems like he doesn't know that his brother is in the competition. I hope it doesn't make a problem in the future._

"Nothing. Anyways, regarding your tag. You got the weakest one of the Amori Brothers. #199 is the youngest of the three, Imori. By observing the interaction of the three brothers I was able to deduce that Imori sometimes rely on his brothers help to get him out of sticky situations. He isn't particularly powerful and he is always want to make sure that before he does something he will get it making him prone to mistakes as often times he hesitates. He is overly cautious and has some self-confidence issues because of how his brothers treat him," intoned Harry.

"Well, with your strength right now Killua, I am sure that you could even take the three of them at the same time," said Harry, confident in Killua's inherent and trained skills.

"What about you, Gon? Do you need help in identifying your target?" asked Harry to a still unusually silent and serious Gon.

Gon shook his head and said, "I know who my target is Harry. Thank you for the help but I wanted to do this by myself."

_He really wants to prove something to himself, huh?_

Harry nodded and assented to Gon's request and tried to give final reminders to the group.

"Some final advise. I believe we will be staying on the island for quite a while to get the tags, probably five to seven days. So first thing is to find a place you can hide or a base. Somewhere that is easily defendable. Another thing, if we are going to be staying here for a while be sure that you look for fresh water source. Being in the middle of the ocean and the size of the island it might be hard to look for fresh water. You can tap a tree to get fresh water," said Harry. Seeing that he had everyone's attention and even Kurapika was nodding at certain aspects of his explanation.

"Well, you just finished the Third Phase of the exam, why don't you take this time to rest for a bit. Take care on the exam, ok?" suggested Harry_._

Harry then walked towards where Hisoka and Illumi is. On the way though, he "accidentally" bump into Siper, surreptitiously placing a piece of Nen to track him down easily.

"Sorry," said Harry to Siper and the guy just sent him a sneer and moved away.

_He looks really tough but such an amateurish reaction. He should check himself at least for any sort of tracking device. Although, he won't be able to feel the Nen but it's the principle that counts. _

Harry continued on his walk and plopped on Hisoka's side putting his head on his shoulder. Closing his eyes for some rest and relaxation. He was interrupted though when Hisoka asked him a question. Illumi seem to be dozing off as well.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked a curious and Hisoka.

_Although, I might have an idea on what he wanted to talk about. If he knows the significance of the symbol he drew, I might think that he is the same as me. _Thought Hisoka.

"Let us get our tags first and collect the six points and then we will talk is that alright?" asked a now unsure Harry. He knew that keeping secrets, especially something like this could either make or break the two of them.

"Alright, so what is your plan for this exam?" asked Hisoka.

"I will probably get my tag as soon as I could. I am worried about Gon," said a worried Harry a frown marring his face.

"There is something bothering him and he won't tell me about it. I just want to make sure that nothing bad will happen to him, so I will be tailing him as soon as I got my

tag," said Harry. Then Harry looked at Hisoka with a pleading look in his eyes. Eyes tearing up and his pouting lips used to its full effect.

"Would you look after Gon if I am not there? Please…" pleaded Harry using his puppy-dog-eyes and it seem to be working on Hisoka whose look can't be deciphered between mortification and annoyed.

_Hmm… this will be hard. I do not like to have Harry as my enemy, in fact I don't want him to hate me and leaving Gon on his own will surely do that. But, I want to test Gon's capability some more! I really like unripe fruit. _

Hisoka sighed and nodded his head even though there is some hesitation on his answer. But the hesitation suddenly vanished when he saw Harry's smiling and brilliant face, his eyes glowing with pride and joy that Hisoka accepted to look after Gon and he just felt Harry wrapping around his neck saying his thanks in his ears.

"Thank you… Thank you! I really owe you one, Hisoka," said Harry huskily in Hisoka's ear, the table now being turned on Hisoka.

_I am extremely happy that Hisoka accepted looking out for Gon. It seems like I can still bring back his soft side after all. _

Harry then went back on Hisoka's side but he took a glance behind Hisoka and saw Illumi looking at the two of them, watching their interaction and trying to interpret what really is he feeling.

_What is this feeling? This deep longing and loneliness. I have everything I need. Money. Power. Youth. Looks. But why do I feel like something is missing. Is this what they call jealousy? But who am I jealous of? Hisoka or Harry? _

"Hey, Gittarackur! Is it all right if I tag you with my Nen, so that I can find you easier in the island? Don't worry you are not my target," asked Harry suddenly focusing his attention to Illumi noticing his discomfort.

Gittarackur just looked at Harry and nodded his head. Sounds of clattering wood were heard on the boat when he nodded.

Harry then sat down between Illumi and Hisoka. Not in the least bit uncomfortable sitting beside the two deadliest applicants of the hunter exam. Harry reached over to Ilumi and touch his shoulder to put a piece of Nen for him to track.

"I already tagged my target with Nen, so it will be easy to take him out and get his number and I already tagged Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. Can I tag you with my Nen as well Hisoka, so that it will be easier for me to look for you?" Harry asked Hisoka.

"Of course, Harry. You can tag me all you want. I love the feel of your Nen wash over my body," said a now grinning Hisoka.

Harry getting used to Hisoka's nature took it in stride and just tapped Hisoka's shoulder leaving a remnant of his Nen on Hisoka's shoulder. His hands lingering for a little more seconds than necessary to cop a feel.

Harry tried to rest a bit by leaning on Hisoka's shoulder but it seems like as soon as he closed his eyes, the boat arrived at the island.

"Thank you for your patience, everyone! We've finally arrived at Zevil Island! Now, please disembark in the order by which you cleared the Third Phase. After the each person disembarks, we'll wait two minutes before the next person's turn," said Kahara.

_Well, I will be having the advantage since I can go wherever I want since I am sure no one will be hunting me yet. Also it will give me at least some time to assess the area. Judging by size of the island it will be there might be some casualties on the first day already._

_There are different strategies people can use in this exam. The first batch of people could stay and hide near the boat waiting for their target's turn to enter and then stalk them when they are still trying to get their bearing. Another one is if they weren't able to get their target's tag on the first few days they could set a trap here on this part when the time is almost up as we will be meeting up here. _

_Well, judging by the applicants the only person we have to worry about here is Hisoka, Illumi, Bodoro and if Hanzo use his head he could be dangerous. _

Khara who continued explaining the rules of the exam stopped Harry's internal monologue.

"You will be staying here on this island for seven days, you must complete your six points of ID tags and return here. All right then, the first person may start!" shouted an enthusiastic Khara.

As Harry is walking toward the plank, he looked at Hisoka in the eye and smiled warmly at him receiving the signature greeting of Hisoka a smile with a wave of his hand.

_Take care, Hisoka. _

His gaze then settled on Illumi who still seem puzzled and let him to his own devices for now. He looked as well to his group and nodded at them with grim determination settled on his face.

_Good luck to you guys. _

The trees suddenly blocked Harry's view of everyone and then he started planning his action.

_I already know who my target is and I can find him anytime I want. I am sure Hisoka and Illumi are not targeting me so I can use the 6 minutes time interval to scout and assess the island and look for possible places people can set a trap or make as a hide out. _

Harry's eyes suddenly gained a determined glint and with a jump blurred through the trees. Jumping and swinging from tree branch to branch at a speed barely perceptible to the eye. Despite the speed he is moving his sharp eyes and intellect processed everything at lightning pace as well. Helping him memorize and remember the place in perfect clarity.

_There is an outcropping of rocks in the northern part of the island. This is a good place for a long-range specialist or for those who wants to scout for enemies as they give good view of the island. Probably Siper or Geretta could use this place, as they are both long-range specialist. This will be a really perfect place for Siper, though._

Harry continued on his investigation of the island.

_Two minutes have passed and I was able to see the northern part of the island. Since the boat docked in the middle of the island on the west side I should go to the east side then finish up on the south side. _

Harry's used his extraordinary speed to move through out the island going to the eastern part of the island. At the corner of his eye he saw Hisoka walking calmly and sexily towards the forest. He saw Hisoka look up and followed his movement and smirked lustily at him then continued walking towards the forest as if he owns the forest and nothing can stop him. Harry almost missed the branch he was supposed to land on due to Hisoka's smile and his enhanced hearing heard Hisoka's chuckle.

_That blasted clown! He deliberately did that to distract me!_

Harry shook away the distraction and focused on his objective of scouting the eastern part of the island. After a few seconds he found a deserted cave.

_I wonder who would be stupid enough to go to a cave and use it as a hide out. I know it is a good place to hide and easy to protect, as there is only one entrance. But the terrain being an island, I am sure that you are surely going to be trapped inside either by a dead end or by seawater. But I guess, for some this place is perfect for Bourbon as a hole in the ground is a snake's natural habitat. _

_It's Illumi's turn now to go in so I have approximately two more minutes to scout out the southern side of the island. _

Hopping from tree branch to tree branch, Harry thought on how the others in the group are coping up, especially Gon.

_I do hope that everyone can pass this exam. I would like to help as much as I could but I believe that they will grow to become a better Hunter and a better person if I leave them to their own devices for now. Let them experience this. _

Harry then arrived at the southern most part of the island and saw a small lake. The fauna of the island seemed to be thriving despite Zevil Island being in the middle of the ocean.

_At least the issue of fresh water is solved. However, now that there is one readily available source of water, I am sure that many of the applicants will be having their time fighting in this area. I do hope nobody in the hunter exam poison the whole lake, as that will ruin the whole eco-system of this place. _

Having surveyed the lake for one last time and decided to start his hunting preparation. He jumped and went towards the tallest tree and climbed it to the top.

_I really miss flying. The wind in my face feels really nice. Now, I got to focus on my objective. Looking for Siper and getting my tag._

Spreading his sensory perception to cover the whole Zevil Island, Harry specifically looked for the #80, Siper.

_Hmmm… Gotcha… What is this? He seems to be about 600 meters away from Illumi. Well, well, it seems that Illumi is his target if I remember the maximum effective range of his sniper rifle. I have to hurry up or else Siper will die at Ilumi's hand if he gets annoyed. _

Harry leapt from his perch on top of the three to follow the signal coming from Siper. After a few seconds of high speed travelling, he was able to find a camouflaged form of Siper.

_He really has military training but he doesn't use Nen yet so he is at a disadvantage in fighting Illumi or me. _

Harry watched Illumi for a while and saw him talking to the phone and seemingly toying with a needle with his other hand. Keeping a safe distance, Harry stealthily went near Siper. When Harry, saw Illumi suddenly look at Siper's position, Harry took that as his signal to run to Siper.

Traversing the distance in less than a second Harry was able to catch the needle before it goes through the optic scope of Siper's sniper rifle. Harry then saw the face of the sniper with surprise and fear and took the moment of weakness as his chance to incapacitate the applicant. Once the enemy is subdued, Harry broke the rifle and made sure that Siper will not become a threat for the remaining days in Zevil Island.

Harry then blurred and appeared beside Illumi.

"You didn't have to kill him you know?" asked an irritated Harry.

Illumi just shrugged and answer Harry nonchalantly, "I was annoyed as he has been following me from the start."

"Apparently, Hisoka doesn't know who his target is and he just wanted now to look for three targets," added a still stoic Illumi trying to deflect Harry's ire to Hisoka.

"He could have asked for my help to identify his target, but knowing him he just wanted to have the most kill or fight in this competition," Harry sighed.

"What about you, Illumi? Do you need help in knowing your target?" asked Harry.

"I already got my target," said Illumi while he showed the tag to Harry, #89.

"That was quick! I just got my tag," Harry said showing to Illumi the tag he got from the sniper, #80.

"What are you going to do for the next six days?" asked a curious Harry to the ever stoic Illumi.

"I'll be looking for Hisoka and then I'll probably be sleeping out up until the seventh day," answered Illumi, still not looking at Harry's eyes.

Illumi then blurred out and moved in high speed before Harry could even give a reply to his statement.

_I wonder what happened? We did do anything to him, right?_

Harry was left there standing with a perplexed expression on his face. Deciding that there will be no point in contemplating something that he might not have any control or information yet, Harry moved on to his next objective. To look out for his friends.

_It's not that I like to prolong my confession with Hisoka, or anything. _Thought Harry still in denial and afraid of how Hisoka will take him being magical as well.

Harry closed his eyes and started expanding his sensory perception in the whole island. Harry felt Gon on the southern part of the island near the lake. Kurapika and Leorio seem to be together and working together. Killua is by himself walking on the eastern part of the island.

_I can sense there are no hostile feelings between Kurapika and Leorio so I am guessing that the two of them teamed up on this exam, which is a good and cunning move in this exam. Killua, I know can protect himself in this exam. Out of all the applicants, only Hisoka, Illumi and I can defeat that boy. I am more worried about Gon. I can sense a large about of determination with a small amount of fear and hesitation. His target must be really strong for it to have this much of an effect on him._

Harry then decided to go to Gon and watch his progress. Blurring out of his position, he jumped from tree to tree stealthily as so Gon will not notice his presence when he gets near. Harry also came from downwind knowing that Gon has a pretty sensitive nose.

Nearing the lake Harry heard lots of swishing sounds and echoes of disappointment after each swishing sounds.

_I think he is training his long-range attacks. I remember him using his fishing pole as a weapon. _

Hiding behind a tree trunk, Harry surveyed what Gon was doing. He saw Gon using his fishing rod to catch a bird. Harry observed Gon's movement for a while and noticed something Gon didn't. Harry saw a shadow on one of the bushes behind Gon.

_It seems like Gon practicing his technique to get his target's tag. Hmm… This is odd. Usually, Gon is confident in his abilities that I don't think he needs to train that hard. By comparing to other applicants Gon can be considered on the upper tier group. If he considers taking his target's tag by this way his target must be pretty strong. The only person whose power he saw is from Hisoka. _

His thoughts were disrupted when he saw Gon capture the bird while he the bird was about to catch the fish.

_Oh Gon, you could have told me about your target, I could have helped you. But, I am impressed by your will and determination. You will go far with those Gon. However, you are so focused on your objective that you are forgetting one critical thing in this exam. _

Harry then looked at the shadow in one of the bushes. He felt a little bit of respect and admiration coming from Gon's hunter.

_If that guy kills, Gon. There will be hell to pay _thought Harry while emitting a little bit of killing intent and his eyes gaining a deadly appearance. This action alerted the hunter and Gon that someone else was watching them. Harry saw the Hunter retreat some more to re-assess his position and look for the possible source of the malicious aura.

_Now, the part of being a hunter is to track its prey. I wonder how Gon is going to do it. Knowing his senses, I know he can uses it but I don't know if he has a scent of Hisoka to follow. _

Harry then saw Gon's hand being mobbed by red butterflies. It seems that due Gon's intensive training he now has blisters and a bloody hand.

_That boy needs to learn self-restraint. Part of learning is knowing when to rest._

Noticing Gon tying strings on the butterfly to use as a homing device, Harry's admiration for the kid increased.

_What a really resourceful boy. He uses whatever tools he has to get to his destination. Those butterflies are known as homotropic butterflies as they are attracted to blood. I do remember Hisoka being wounded on the Third Exam, but I healed it already. Hopefully, the butterflies can still smell the dried blood on Hisoka's clothes._

Following Gon around the island looking for Hisoka, can be really tricky as his senses are really astute. Every step that he makes is calculated to have the least amount of noise and he maintained his distance so that he would not be noticed.

_This hunter of Gon might be really good as well. If Gon is not able to sense him he could be belonging to the upper tier of the applicants. Included in those list are Hisoka, Illumi, Killua, Bodora and that Geretta. I can cross out Hisoka, Illumi and Killua so it is either Bodora or Geretta. Bodoro though is a close range expert and by how far the hunter is to Gon he will be at a disadvantage if he's found out since Gon has a long-ranger weapon. So, I can safely assume that the person hunting him is Geretta, a close range and long-range specialist. I hope Gon will be able to protect himself._

Harry then saw Gon leaving behind one of the examinees he helped. Continuing their search it took them a day to find where Hisoka is relaxing. Seeing all the butterflies around Hisoka made Harry think that these butterflies are really good sensors of blood. Looking around the area, Harry can feel the Nen he placed on Hisoka, Gon and Illumi nearby.

_Where is Illumi though? I can feel him near Hisoka but he's not there. Looking at the patch of upturned dirt near Hisoka, he probably dug himself a hole. _

Suddenly, Harry felt Gon's presence disappear. Harry's neck almost broke due to whiplash when he looked at Gon's direction knowing that a hunter is behind Gon. He released a sigh of relief when he saw Gon still crouched by the bushes.

_This kid has so many surprises! With the enhanced senses, agility, speed and him always thinking outside the box, he can already be a really strong opponent. But now, he forced himself into Zetsu mode! Even though, he doesn't know Nen! With a little more training he could master In as easily! Ohhhh Gon, we will be using this in your training in the future. My plans for your training suddenly changed. _

After a few hours of waiting, the sun was starting to set giving an eerie glow to Zevil Island turning everything in a dark orangey red color. Gon still haven't move from his position of watching Hisoka.

_Knowing Hisoka, he will be starting to get bored soon. He will be moving up to look for his target. And it seems like we have a new competitor in the field. _

"Well, come on out," suddenly stated Hisoka who looked maniacally gleeful.

"I know you are there." Continued Hisoka who stood up and suddenly faced Gon's direction.

"If you won't come out, I'll come to you," Hisoka started walking towards Gon and the unknown Hunter on the other side of Gon.

_I can feel Gon's apprehension from our link. He is still a novice as he is so focused on Hisoka that he is neglecting those that are around him. The other hunter is just a few feet away from him and he can't sense him. I guess this is something that we have to work on. _

The hunter applicant beside Gon suddenly stood up. He was wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his shoulder. A bandana on his head probably to prevent sweat and his hair from impeding his vision.

_If I remember correctly, this guy's name is Goz. His main weapon is a spear, so he is a close to mid-range combatant. But knowing Hisoka, this will be a zinch for him. _

Hisoka saw his opponent brandish his spear to the side, cutting some of the hedges where Gon is hiding in.

Goz suddenly leapt at Hisoka with a full frontal thrust hoping to finish the fight early. However, Goz severely underestimated Hisoka and overestimated himself as Hisoka was able to evade his attack easily by leaning on his side.

Hisoka saw the opening from Goz's attack and delivered a debilitating kick to Goz's side sending him a few feet away and a few cracking bones were heard from the field.

Harry's view of Goz was impeded due to the dust cloud when Goz landed on the ground. When the dust cloud settled, Goz was clutching his side and coughing blood through his mouth, his eyes however still has the determined glint.

Attacking Hisoka and getting his number was the only thing in Goz's mind right now. Knowing that he is severely outmatched, Goz attacked Hisoka like a wild beast without any thoughts whatsoever in his assault. Swing after swing, Hisoka evaded all of his attack with that sadistic smile on his face, which infuriated Goz more and more making his attacks more uncoordinated and easy to read.

Growing bored of the fight that he is in, Hisoka suddenly disappeared in Goz's field of vision and appeared behind his enemy holding a card on his two fingers brandishing it like a sword.

Goz tried to look behind him but a sudden geyser of blood seeped out of his neck as his carotid artery was cut by Hisoka. Trying to stop the blood flow, Goz put his hands on his neck, however after a few seconds he fell down and his lifeless body faced Gon. Hisoka then walked over to Goz dead body to get his tag.

Harry who saw the whole fight could not help but shake his head.

_Well I wasn't expecting any less of Hisoka, but he could have gone without killing the poor guy. Now Gon must be scared shitless. Let me see… _

Harry closed his eyes and focused his attention solely on Gon, who still hasn't moved and surprisingly maintained his Zetsu mode during the fight.

_Well… Surprise… Surprise… I would have thought that he would be scared but all I can feel now is determination and excitement. You are going to be one of my most beloved treasures, Gon._

Harry then observed Hisoka move towards the northern part of the island towards the outcropping of rocks and as soon as Hisoka moved Gon and his follower moved as well.

_He must be going to that outcrop of rocks to look for other applicants. And it is kind of sad that Hisoka doesn't notice that Gon and Geretta are tailing him. I guess he must be getting overconfident with his abilities._

Hisoka then went up the top of the rocks to look for possible targets. Harry saw Hisoka make a pretend telesecope using his fingers.

_All the theatrics of this one. He is just using Gyo to look for target and then he saw someone. Judging by the smile on his face the target must be exciting to him, which means they are strong. I just hope they are not in my group._

However, Harry's fear seems to have been realized.

_Oh no. The only people I feel coming in where Hisoka is looking are Leorio and Kurapika. I hope I don't have to step in here and they will be able to resolve this on their own but knowing Leorio's impulsiveness, there is a big chance I might and as I think how Gon will react, he will be abandoning his plans if Hisoka attacks Kurapika and Leorio. Gon has a better chance fighting Hisoka as he promised me that he would look after him. _

Following the group silently Harry is having his own conundrum of whether should he intervene or let things run its course.

_If killing blows will be used, I will intervene but for now my treasures will need to have their own experiences to grow and the higher the level of the opponent the higher the level up of my treasures are. _

Harry stopped at one of the tree branches to focus his attention on the Kurapika, Leorio and Hisoka. Keeping his attention and body tense if the need arose for him to intervene.

Harry then heard Hisoka speak to Kurapika and Leorio.

"Hey. Imagine meeting you here," said a cheerful Hisoka

"I keep running into peple I don't want to encounter," muttered Leorio.

"You see I need two more points. Could you give me your tags?" said Hisoka whose demeanor suddenly turned sadistic.

"What was that?! Screw that… I am not gonna…" heatedly started Leorio.

_Leorio! I knew he could be idiotic at times but this is just ridiculous!_

"Leorio!" shouted Kurapika.

_Luckily, Kurapika is with him. They really are made for each other. _

"You said that you need two additional points. Which implies that we are not your targets, correct?" said Kurapika who kept his cool despite the situation.

"I am the one who's asking the questions here. Will you give me your tags or not?" answered Hisoka.

"That depends," answered Kurapika.

_I wonder what Kurapika means by that. Unless they have something to barter with, but Kurapika doesn't seem to take risk in this exam. He always has a plan and always thought about how he will win this exam. _

"We currently have four tags. Mine, my target's, Leorio's and one other who is worth one point to us. Amongst these tags, only two could be the number of your target. Mine, or the tag only worth a single point. Leorio's number is #403. He was the target of #16, Tonpa and my target was Tonpa. Each person was assigned a different target, so #16 and #403 are out," said Kurapika trying to make his point across.

"Indeed… Neither if those are my target. So? " said Hisoka taking a step forward towards the two.

"That leaves the other two tags. If you are willing to take the tag worth only one point to us and leave, you can have it. But I will not let you have mine and the same goes for the other two," said Kurapika who prepared removing his bag and took out his dual bokken.

Leorio seeing Kurapika's action took out a knife and prepared himself.

_I see where Kurapika is going with his proposition. The other number that he has could be Hisoka's target and by then he will have completed all his points. Kurapika just have to make sure that Hisoka doesn't see the number. Kurapika could also become a really good Crime Hunter or Black List Hunter when he passes this exam. His intellect, logic and staying collected can be useful in that field. Now we will see how Hisoka will react to this deal. _

"If you insist on taking them by force, you'll have to fight me!" finally stated Kurapika getting into a defensive stance with Leorio at his side.

_Those two are really a pair. Both of them are incompatible with their chosen weapons. Kurapika is more suited for mid to long range combat with his stature and body type as he could not be as strong as others. Leorio as well is planning to become a doctor. Using a knife has risk of injury on his hands that will be needed to be steady when he becomes a doctor. He also need to be either a mid to long range unless he can use his medical knowledge to affect the internal organs._

While Harry was watching the scene before him, he was surprised that Hisoka started laughing. Harry's reaction to Hisoka's maniacal laugh though was surprising him as well as he have to keep his libido under control.

"Out of curiosity, what is your number?" asked a deadly serious Hisoka.

"#404 is my number." Said Kurapika.

Hisoka stared at the two of them for a while and then finally said.

"Very well. I will take the deal and get the one tag worth one point to you," said Hisoka with barely suppressed excitement.

Harry saw Kurapike pick up his bag and leave the tag worth one point on a tree with the hidden from Hisoka's sight.

_Well, this concludes my assumption that Kurapika can become a really good crime hunter or blacklist hunter in the future. _

When Kurapika and Leorio were out of sight Harry heard Hisoka speak.

"In only a few days, they've grown so much, I barely recognize them. But they have much more to learn and I can see what Harry is thinking about those two. Why must unripe fruit be so tantalizing?" said Hisoka while he picked up the tag left behind by Kurapika.

Harry then felt a sudden tension and heaviness building up in the air. Harry saw Hisoka crush a homotrpic butterfly in his hand and then when he released it several butterfly came out and then massive amount of bloodlust rolled of Hisoka.

_I knew this was gonna happen if he doesn't get his fight. His uncontrolled magic showed as well with that accidental Gemino charm. But releasing your Ren on the hunter exam? He really has to keep a lid on his bloodlust! The first one he will see will be killed and I do hope he will not sense Gon as I am not even sure now if he will keep his promise from me. _

Harry then saw Hisoka staying still on that single spot muttering to him.

"I must calm it down," muttered Hisoka repeatedly.

_Should I go down there and help him? But in this state he will only see me a strong opponent further increasing his bloodlust. _

Several hours have past with Harry worrying over Hisoka and Gon's state.

_It has been several hours already. I don't like seeing Hisoka like this, it tears at me that he has to learn to control himself like this. I know he has a really tough childhood but this is really intense. This sort of lust for battle must run in their family. And Gon, he is not used to this kind of intent, from what I am feeling he is really scared right now, but he still stays and stick with his plan. That is true courage Gon. Knowing fear but still pushing through your fears. _

Hisoka then turned around and started walking looking like a zombie.

_It's time. This will be your last chance Gon. If he sees someone he will surely attack whoever he is in this state. _

Gon followed Hisoka then Gerretta followed Gon and then Harry is at the rear trying to survey how this will turn out.

_Gerretta must be employing the same thing as Gon is doing. He will attack when Gon is busy with his hunt. _

Harry then saw Gon run ahead of Hisoka and positioned himself in one of the bushes near one of the clearings in the island.

_He must have seen someone that will be passing this way that Hisoka will attack. He really is a natural at Zetsu, he is even using the sensing capability a person can gain while in Zetsu mode, luckily I am using In to hide my aura. It's show time Gon. Let us see how this will turn out. _

From the corner of Harry's eye he saw someone walk out of one of the trees. The guy was wearing a blue robe with his hair tied in a single knot.

_Poor guy, he might die in a few seconds and he doesn't even know it. _

Harry then saw Hisoka on the other end racing towards the guy in the blue-robe. Hisoka's appearance sent chills to Harry's bones, as this is the first time he has seen it.

_He looks like an insatiable beast like that. I don't ever want to see you like that Hisoka, ever. It breaks my heart seeing you like this._

When Hisoka was near attacking range of the applicant, Harry saw Gon throw his fishing bait at Hisoka, completely taking Hisoka off-guard Gon was able to get the #44 badge of Hisoka. Hisoka then killed his enemy with a swipe of his card and all this happened in one second.

_You did it, Gon! I am so proud of you._ Thought Harry like a mother proud of his son's achievement.

Harry chuckled seeing Hisoka's surprised and excited face.

_I would have guessed that he would be more upset now that his badge got taken. I like the teasing and spontaneous Hisoka better than the murderous one. _

Harry saw Gon hid and ran away from Hisoka. At the corner of his eye, Hisoka took the badge from the guy and followed after Hisoka.

_Maybe I can still help this guy out. _

Going near the body, Harry felt for a pulse, which surprisingly the contestant still have. Harry tried his best to heal the applicant and placed him under one of the trees. He then hurried going after Gon's signal who suddenly stopped.

Upon seeing Gon's form lying on the ground, Harry saw red. He run up to Gon's side and assessed how he is.

"Hey Gon, are you alright?" asked Harry while he was tapping Gon's shoulder.

"Yes, I am alright. It was the guy with the blow dart that did this to me. He paralyzed me with a dart on my neck and took Hisoka's and my badge," said a completely disappointed and dejected Gon.

_That Gerretta, I am going to kill him! I know part of this is Gon's fault, as he wasn't watching his surrounding but I still can't forgive that hunter, I'll kill him!_

Gon suddenly felt a chill run through him and looked at Harry's face. If death has an incarnate then Gon was pretty sure that with the face Harry is having he would be it.

Harry then closed his eyes and tried to feel Gerretta life force. Tailing after the huntsman made him memorize the feel of his aura. Harry then frowned in his search.

_Why can't I feel his aura? In the past few days he hasn't shown this kind of ability, so why now? _

Harry then felt Hisoka's approaching Nen and saw him come out of one of the foliages carrying something with him.

When Hisoka was upon them he threw down the huntsman he was looking for.

"That's why I can't find him. Did you kill him?" asked a sadistic Harry still looking at Gerretta with pure loathing.

"Of course, Harry. I promised you I will look after Gon right?" said happy Hisoka. Happy that he got two kill two people in a few minutes.

"Yes, thank you Hisoka," Harry said to Hisoka and smiling warmly at him. He then turned his attention to gon.

"I don't know how long the paralyzing agent will last but if I were Gerretta I will use a poison that will incapacitate you up until the seventh day," Harry said gently to Gon while he tried putting Gon in a more relaxed position.

"You surprise me, Gon. You hid your presence, while waiting for your chance? Waiting for me to attack another? Did you teach yourself how to conceal your presence?" asked a curious Hisoka.

"Yes, Gon. What you did was simply marvelous! I can't wait to train you after the exam!" exclaimed Harry his excitement overflowing.

"Your timing was perfect and you concealed all traces of your attack by timing it with my own attack. A splendid job," said Hisoka then he put badges #44 and #405 in Gon's hand.

"Now Harry, I have completed my six points it is time for us to talk," said Hisoka while turning to Harry.

Harry then turned to Hisoka. Opening his mouth to answer Hisoka's request, he was beaten to it by Gon though.

"Wait, didn't you come back to take back your tag?" asked Gon to Hisoka.

"No. I came back to commend you and make sure you are going to survive this exam, Gon," said a serious Hisoka.

Gon though was perplexed at Hisoka's answer about making sure he survived that exam but his mind was made up. He will not take pity from someone he considers a rival.

"I do not need it," said a forceful Gon.

Harry was just watching at the background looking at where this will all lead.

"Do not say that. You are going to need that to pass now. Your mama…" said Hisoka while pointing to Harry.

Harry's eyebrow started twitching when Hisoka called him Gon's mama although there was a certain appeal to that sentiment.

_I think dada or papa is better than mama. That bastard I will kick his ass for this later. _

"Wanted to make sure that you are fine. So your papa…" Hisoka pointed at himself.

"Made sure that you are fine and will pass this part of the exam," finished Hisoka while smiling and ruffling Gon's head.

_That's it! That bastard, I will kill him!_

Harry then appeared at Hisoka's side and punched him real hard in the face that he flew back a few meters.

"Don't worry about what he was saying Gon. I was just worried about you on the boat because you were so quiet," said Harry while cradling Gon in his lap.

Hisoka started getting up and pouted at Harry.

"Mou… Mama why did you hit me?" who suddenly appeared at Harry's side.

Harry just glared at Hisoka who pouted like a kicked puppy who just lost his toy bone.

"But, I don't want to owe anyone," said a dejected Gon.

"Do not worry, Gon. You can give it back to me when you have grown stronger and from what I have seen now, you will have grown stronger in just a few years," said Hisoka while looking intently at Gon's eyes.

Gon just nodded and accepted that for him to give back the tag to Hisoka, he has to grow strong.

"Do not worry, Gon. After this exam, I will be training you, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika as well so that you can achieve your dreams all right? For now let us head back to the river and you take a rest then me and your pa… I mean Hisoka will talk," said Harry to Gon gently.

When they arrived at the lake Gon was sound asleep in Harry's arms due to the physical, mental and emotional stress of hunting Hisoka.

"You know he is a really good boy," said Harry to Hisoka after putting Gon down on the ground he sat down as well with Hisoka at his back so they can talk privately.

Hisoka wrapped his arms around Harry's torso and Harry leaned back and rested his head on Hisoka's shoulder looking at the stars that was clearly visible that time.

"So now we are alone and I have my six points. Will you tell me what you want to talk about now?" asked Hisoka.

Harry took a deep breath and intertwined his hands with Hisoka. It took Harry a while to gather his courage to start talking.

"Promise me you won't get mad?" said a self-conscious Harry.

Hisoka curious about it nodded his head and promised he wouldn't be mad.

Harry sighed again knowing that there would be no backing out this time.

"Remember when I asked you about why you wanted to become a hunter? And you told me that you were from a prestigious school and an accident happen that brought you here?" inquired Harry while holding tightly to Hisoka's hand.

"Yes, I remember what I told you," said Hisoka who squeezed Harry's hand giving him assurance.

"Well, I believe that I came from the same place as you did," finally admitted Harry.

Hisoka was silent for a few minutes that Harry was getting worried. He started to turn so that he can see Hisoka's face but then he heard him answer.

"I had my suspicions that you were. I just didn't voice it out because what are the chances of us finding each other. When I saw the symbol you drew on the Trick Tower, I knew you were the same as me," admitted Hisoka.

"Wait so you are not mad? You are not even going to ask for proof?" asked a really surprised Harry.

"If you can give me verification that will be great but I know you are a wizard as well. I can feel our connection and I have read about it in one of the books I was able to read on soul magic," admitted Hisoka.

"Unfortunately Hisoka, I can't show you magic as I haven't been schooled in magic yet. I can use magic in its pure form but I can't use spells yet. I got in this world when I was three years old. I guess you are taught how to do magic since I saw you do a partial transfiguration, an accidental Bombarda and another accidental Gemino Curse. Wait, so you knew what those symbol meant?" asked a curious and intrigued Harry.

"Yes, although you were right the symbol that you drew was incomplete. As I was raised from a pureblood family, I am familiar with the children's story Tales of the Three Brothers. In summary, the symbol you drew was the symbol of the Master of Death. I do not know if it is true or not but some believe it is true. Our neighbor really believes the existence of the deathly hallows," explained Hisoka with a contrite expression on his face.

"You must be from a muggle-raised family if you do not know that story," assumed Hisoka.

"Well, my father is from a pureblood family and my mother is a mugle-born witch. My mother doesn't want me reading the children's book in the wizarding world as she believes that it is too morbid so she mostly get me muggle kid's book," answered Harry.

"So what's your name in the outside world?" asked a curious Hisoka.

"My real name in the outside world is still Harry… My surname though I changed it. My surname in the outside world is Potter. My name is Harry Potter," said Harry then he turned around to look at Hisoka's face.

Hisoka's face was a mask of pure surprise, as he wasn't even expecting that answer.

"You're the Boy-Who-Lives' Missing Brother?!" said a perplexed Hisoka.

"Boy-Who-Live?" asked a confused Harry.

"Chris Potter, The Boy-Who-Live, the only person who have survived from a Killing Curse from the Voldemort," said Hisoka spatting the name Voldemort.

"But, I put him under the crib when that monster came. Is that his name, Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"Then how come Dumbledore keep spouting Chris as the Boy-Who-Live?" said a confused Hisoka.

"I don't know. But I remember that time clearly. I saw this Green Light heading towards me and then my Nen caught it and flung it back towards Voldemort. However, some of his spell was able to get through and I was hit in the forehead," said Harry who then showed to Hisoka his lightning bolt scar.

"The Scar! Chris has a crescent moon scar on his right arm where Dumbledore said the Killing curse hit when he tried to defend himself. With your confession that means that you are the Boy-Who-Lived!" said a gaping Hisoka.

"I do not know what he business is with this Boy-Who-Lived but do you know what happened to my parents after I was gone?" asked a curious Harry.

"Well, your mother was one of my teachers in Hogwarts. She was the Muggle Studies Professor. I do not know what happened but there were rumors that she might have lost her magical ability after you went missing," said Hisoka.

_My Mum lost her magic? How come?! She was protecting us from Voldemort before I was whisked here in this place. _

Hisoka saw Harry's horrified face when he tole him news about his Mother's loss of ability to use magic.

"You're father rose through the ranks in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and became the Head Auror. I heard he doesn't want anymore family being broken by Voldemort hence he strived really hard," Hisoka continued his story so that Harry will move on from the information with his mom.

Harry broke down crying in Hisoka's arm after hearing news about his parents and his brother. After a few minutes of crying Harry was able to calm and collect himself to have a decent conversation.

"I am glad that they are okay. Though the news of my mom losing her magic is relay hits me hard. At least, I know there will be someone I can go back to. What about you Hisoka? What is your real name?" said Harry giving a few sniffles here and there.

"Well as I have told you, I am from a pureblood family and my mother got disowned because she married my muggle father. My real name is Alexander Weasley. I was born June 6, 1975," said Hisoka.

"So you are older than me. My birthday is July 31, 1980," said Harry who then apologized for disrupting Hisoka's story.

"My mother's name is Cedrella Black and my father's name is Septimus Weasley. I am the youngest of three brothers. My oldest brother is Arthur, the second is Albert and I am the youngest, Alexander Weasley," supplied Hisoka.

"It was weird being in a big family. I have a nephew who was 5 years older than me. I miss my family, Harry. That is how Beyond was able to convince me to join him," said Hisoka.

_What does Beyond got to do with this? Wait… Ji-chan told me Beyond tried to go to the Dark Continent. Is the Dark Continent the outside world?!_

"He gave me information that there is another world out there and that he plans to go to the Dark Continents. I believe that this 'Dark Continents' is the outside world. However, there is only one thing hindering us from going there," said a suddenly serious and gloomy Hisoka.

_The only thing stopping Beyond from going to the Dark Continent is… Oh no…_

Harry's face started getting pale and he started to sweat a little hoping that his assumptions on Hisoka and Beyond's plan are wrong.

"The only thing stopping Beyond's plans is the Chairman of the Hunter Association, Beyond's father, Isaac Netero and I am here to kill him," said Hisoka with fierce determination in his eyes and for once he has a lucid moment even with the desire to kill.

Harry's world dropped on him with this proclamation from Hisoka.

**A/N: **Whew! That as really hard to write! J I hope you like this chapter and any reviews and favorites are appreciated. Hisoka's history revealed! J Hope you like it. LOL! I bet most of you guys weren't expecting that.

**Labyrinth Mind: **I do get what you mean with the threesome and I am still not entirely comfortable doing it, since I really believe in monogamous relationship.

Thank you by the way by catching my error! It's supposed to be a "she", I must have missed the "s" button there. And for now no thoughts about mpreg. LOL!

The thing about the age of Harry and Hisoka… The answer there can be found on Chapter four… J Your reviews are really appreciated and highly valued.

**917Brat: **Thank you for the review. I try to make it as original as I could and for the characters to stay in character. The Deathly Hallow will take part in probably awhile but I have plans for it already. J Same thing, I said to Labyrinth Mind about the age. The answer is in Chapter 4.

**Tilliraen: **Yes, it did throw me in for a loop! I tried writing it Tilliraen in this chapter, having a threesome but it is really hard. Maybe am not that experienced of a writer yet and I am not really comfortable writing a threesome.

**fee O: **Thank you for the review! J I tried making it a threesome but it seems like it is out of my abilities yet as a writer and out of my comfort zone.

**Otaku-ka-ren: **Thank you for the review! Oh yeah! You are right! LOL! I've edited it already. Ehehe…

**Aegis' Trickster: **Yup yup! I was researching fire worship when I saw the alchemic symbol of fire and though about Deathly Hallows immediately… LOL!


	14. Realizations After Realizations

**Supernatural Hunter Harry**

Chapter 14

**Revelations after Revelations**

Harry stared at Hisoka indifferently after he heard Hisoka's confession. He was frozen in place with his heart racing a mile a minute. Not knowing what to do or how to react. His mind is still drawing a blank as the only thing flashing through his mind is the fight that will happen between two of his most beloved people.

Flashes of Hisoka laying in a pool of his own blood, arms and feet stuck at an angle signifying the bones were broken, even dead his face stuck on his maniacal look. Loving the fight and dying in strong opponents hands and then the vision changed to his grandfather with cuts all over his body, dying from severe blood loss. His ji-chan's face forever ingrained with a face of pure pain as he was tortured to death by Hisoka's insanity and desire to leave the Hunter world.

Harry's face then changed into those of terror and despair. With his enhance perception and intelligence he can come up with different scenarios on how the fight will go. Knowing the techniques and fighting style of his ji-chan and Hisoka, Harry can predict how the fight will go. But on most of those visions, he saw something he is not sure if he could stomach. Most of his visions he find Hisoka dead and beaten, lifeless and unmoving with blank eyes staring at him and his forever creepy smile on his face.

_I wasn't expecting this. I know Hisoka is strong but he doesn't hold a candle to my ji-chan. He will surely die if they fight but I don't want ji-chan to kill Hisoka so he will hold himself back if I ask him to. All of this revelations, Hisoka's parentage, what happened to my parents and the wizarding world. _

_I am so confused. I want to save Hisoka and my grandfather. I don't want the two of them to fight. I want to go back to the wizarding world to help my brother with all the pressure I am sure he is feeling right now. I want to look after my Mum and see why she can't use magic anymore. I do remember her showing me different charms especially when I get mad because Chris takes my toys, she does the Gemino Spell. I want my Dad to come back and look after his family. I have so many things muddled in my mind right now. What if they need me right now? What if they are desperately looking for me? What if…_

So deep in his musings Harry didn't notice it when Hisoka went near him with a concerned expression on his face. He just felt it when Hisoka's hand was pressed upon his shoulder. Harry flinched at Hisoka's touch and could not help but back away at his touch. Harry's magic almost latched out at Hisoka's because it almost slipped his tight control.

Hisoka saw Harry's face change into horror when he said his plans for the Hunter exam and felt Harry's flinched when he tried to touch him.

_I do not understand what happened? Did I do something wrong? Is he scared of me? Is he that close to the Chairman that he is worried for him? _Thought Hisoka. Interpreting Harry's impression in the wrong way, as Harry was more worried for Hisoka than the Chairman.

"Harry? What is the problem?" asked a perplexed Hisoka.

Harry then looked at Hisoka in the eye and tried to convey his feelings in just a look. Gathering his wits about him, Harry took a deep breath to calm his overly active mind and rapidly breathing heart.

"I… I…," started Harry still looking unnerved by Hisoka's goal and unsure what to say to him and all the information he got from Hisoka. He started twiddling his thumbs and look at everywhere but Hisoka's growingly concerned face.

"I… I…," then Harry started backing away from Hisoka stood up and did something that was unexpected on both parties. He ran.

Harry ran as far as he could without looking back. He ran as fast as his feet could take him but due to the emotional baggage he was having he was running in a normal human pace.

If Harry would have looked back he should have seen Hisoka's hurt face. His eyes showing the betrayal and hurt he felt when Harry ran away from him. Bearing his heart and trust to someone and he just left him. It felt like what his adoptive father did again. He remembered his adoptive father ringing in his mind again.

_If you want to be strong you have to protect your heart and never trust anyone. I guess he is right. I have started deluding myself that even if I found a kindred spirit he will be able to help me. I felt our connection and he took advantage of it!_

These thoughts were swirling all over Hisoka's psyche feeding more his insanity and almost breaking his sanity. As the lesson of his surrogate father rang through his head his hurt expression little by little become stony and unfeeling. Further solidifying and increasing his determination to push through with his plan.

Harry ran until he felt his lungs were about to give out on him. He stopped on one of the trees leaning on it and gasping for breath and trying to fill his lungs with air. Feeling every breath he takes burns as he wheeze for air. Feeling his legs burn from the entire running he did. But Harry didn't notice all of these. He was still focused on his inner turmoil.

_What did I do?! Why did I run from Hisoka?! Now he will probably think I am scared of him and he will never trust me again?! But, I don't know what to do!_

He found a tree big enough wherein he can go inside the roots. Once, inside Harry plopped on the ground and was in a fetal position trying to organize his muddled mind.

_Why did I run away from Hisoka? He needs me right now. I need him right now. _

Realizing his mistakes Harry started to cry and pound the floor with his frustrations. Tears of frustration, tears of anger, tears of self-loathing. Harry didn't even know anymore the reason why he was crying.

_I am stupid. I felt our connection. I still have a chance to talk to him and change his ways. I do not even know the whole story yet with Beyond and he doesn't even know me yet but he trusted me. Why can't I return the favor? Why do I hesitate?_

Harry's crying stopped after a few minutes and he just stayed there in his position staring blankly on the ground trying his hardest to make the situation clearer for him to realize. But it seems that sometimes the heart realizes something first before the brain does.

_I am scared that Hisoka might die when he confronts, jiji. I know Jiji is strong. A really damn strong fighter that if I don't have my special ability I wouldn't be able to defeat him. But why didn't I talk to Hisoka about my concerns? _

Harry kept thinking the whole night that he suddenly felt the rays of the sun coming into his miniature root cave that signifies that there is only two more days left for the exam. Seeing the beauty of the forest and the rising fauna and flora of the island helped further clear up Harry's mind.

Harry then remembered the first time they fought and how that ended up. It still made him blush and feel embarrassed thinking about it.

_-Flashback-_

Hisoka was lying on the ground with Harry on top of him straddling his waist. Hisoka's left hand was clutching Harry's shoulder and his right hand was grasping on Harry's hip preparing to throw Harry. At the same time, Harry's left hand was on Hisoka's shoulder and his right hand poised to punch Hisoka.

Once Harry realized his position, he stood up as if he teleported beside Hisoka and his face as red as a tomato. He reached out to Hisoka to help him stand up and when Hisoka grasped his hand if his face could get any redder it just did.

_-Flashback Ends-_

_After that event, it was really hard for me to take Hisoka out of my mind. He may be a sociopath but I know there is still some of the old Hisoka in there. _

Harry remembered all the time Hisoka teased him and smiled and remembering the happy and light feeling those moments gave him, especially the one that happened on the airship.

_-Flashback-_

"Maybe, or maybe its just you causing it to go "up"," teased Hisoka while he gently rubbed Harry's face.

Harry turned scarlet and removed Hisoka's hand from his face but he did not let go of it.

The two of them just sat there for sometime, enjoying the presence of each other and the view of the forest and the stars.

_-Flashback Ends-_

_I like his teasing and spontaneous nature. He can say what he wants and he doesn't even care that people think badly of him. He just plows through life and confident with himself and his capabilities. I didn't even know that he could be sweet with his personality but he is. _

_-Flashback-_

He saw a note on the table.

You look so delicious in your sleep; I didn't want to wake you. Eat up.

_§¨__Hisoka__ª©_

Harry tried to calm his rapidly beating heart and he can't contain a smile that bloomed in his face the whole time he was eating.

_-Flashback Ends-_

_And his reaction when Samuel almost critically injured me. I can't help but remember what happened that day. His eyes were so warm that day that I wan't able to take my eyes of off it._

_-Flashback-_

Harry felt Hisoka's hand cupped his face and tilted his head to look at him. Harry was surprised to find warm and worried eyes of Hisokaa looking at him. His faced marred by the frown on his face.

"I told you to be careful, Harry. When I saw you fighting Samuel and almost getting beheaded, it's like an explosion happened through me. The need for me to help you, to save you was so massive that my mag…" Hisoka suddenly clammed up cutting off what he was going to say.

_-Flashback Ends-_

Harry's eyes little by little started gaining its light and color. The pale face that he has before now has some pinking hue in it. His sniffling and hiccups stopped and his mind remembered what his grandfather told him before the second phase of the exam end.

_-Flashback-_

"You know I accept you for who you are Harry. You are a nice boy and even though you have a temper of your own, I think Hisoka is one of the people I know that can help curb that temper and I think you can curb his bloodlust, too. As soon as I landed, I can feel him sizing me up and challenging me. I am just worried that you might get hurt emotionally since, I know you can hold your own against him," replied a worried grandfather.

_-Flashback Ends-_

_It seems like you shoulnd't be worried ji-chan about Hisoka hurting me. I hurt Hisoka in the end. _

With this realization, Harry felt the one of the most painful pain on his chest. He felt his heart constrict and for a minute he thought it stopped beating. His breathing started coming into gasps and his eyes started pouring tears.

_I hurt Hisoka. _

Rivers of tears flowed from Harry's eyes mixing with snot and his breath coming in shallow and fast. The realization that he hurt Hisoka unintentionally, hurt Harry as much as a being stabbed in the chest and then his heart pulled out and crushed on someone's hand.

_I hurt Hisoka. I was scared that he was going to die. I was scared that he's going to leave me alone in this world. I don't want him to die. I love him. _

With this epiphany, everything seemed to have stopped in motion. Harry stopped crying, he stopped breathing for a second, his heart skipped a bit making it seem that it is happy that he arrived at the conclusion it did days ago.

Harry then shouted as loud as he could to the sky. The startled animals in the area started running away hearing the pain filled voice permeating in the air.

"HISOKA!"

_I love him! That's why I was scared! I was scared that he would die or he would fail and then I don't know what will happen with Beyond and him if he fails. I felt so betrayed by him that he wanted to kill jiji, but he doesn't know that we are related! I may still have a chance. How could I be so fucking stupid!_

Wiping the tearsfrom his eyes, Harry's eyes regained its determined glint and felt for Hisoka's life force. Finiding it easily as it is just near where he was, Harry started running towards the exit of his miniature cave.

But Harry was so focused on his objective though, that he did not notice the shadow behind one of the roots near the exit.

_Wait for me, Hisoka! I am so sorry!_

This was Harry's last thought before darkness overtook him.

**(After Harry Left Hisoka)**

It was still after a few minutes when Harry left that Hisoka started to move. He walked towards where Gon was lying down sleeping and saw how peaceful his face looks like.

_I still want you to grow stronger, Gon. And I gave my word to Harry that I will take care of you in this exam. Even though, I feel betrayed I would not back down on my promises. _

He then sat down beside, Gon and tried to forget what happened. His face and body is still in perfect Zen Mode. Unfeeling, apathetic, indifferent, dead, it is as if he returned back to his previous state before he killed his adoptive father and the slave master.

Looking after Gon, felt like Hisoka has a purpose. After bearing his heart out to Harry and telling him everything, Harry just ran and the feeling that the rug underneath his feet was suddenly pulled with no one to catch Hisoka made him feel miserable.

_I don't want to lean on someone. I have always been on my own and I know I will be better alone._

Hisoka's eyes then traveled towards the sky and he tried to repress his turmoiled emotions about Harry. Looking at the stars, help relaexed Hisoka clearing his head from the haze it once was in.

_It has always been relaxing for me to just gaze at the stars. _

Pointing at each constellation that he can see.

_Aquarius. The myth about Ganymede as being the most beautiful boy alive being taken by Zeus to Olympus to become a cup-bearer. Hmm… Whoever this Ganymede is I am certain than Harry is hotter. _

Hisoka's face gained a slightly irritated look with his thoughts suddenly being filled with thoughts about Harry again. Trying desperately to remove Harry from his head, Hisoka pointed at another constellation.

_Leo. The Nemean Lion Heracles killed in one of hit Twelve Labours. Just like Harry, when he is protecting his "cubs", a very strong and determined protector._

Hisoka sighed as his thoughts drifted again towards Harry and his cubs making him subconsciously look at Gon who was surprisingly awake and looking at him with a worried face.

"How are you?" asked Hisoka his maniacal grin showing again but his eyes seem to have lost its edge.

"I can feel my legs and arm and I think I can start walking by sunrise. How are you? Papa?" teased Gon, looking innocently at Hisoka.

This statement however brought his teasing moments with Harry and his reactions to Harry being a part of his life.

-_Flashback-_

"Do not worry, Harry-kun. You will always be my favorite," whispered Hisoka in Harry's ear. Hisoka's lips almost brushing Harry's ear.

Harry's face imitated a fish, his mouth opening and closing without any sound coming out along with a blush on his face, he makes a pretty cute visage and by the smirk on Hisoka's face he liked what he saw.

-_Flashback Ends-_

His thoughts were then interrupted by Gon, who was looking at him with growing concern.

"How about you? Are you alright? You seem like not your usual self?" asked Gon.

Hisoka thought on how he will answer this question. He doesn't feel anything, he was numb to everything after what happened and he felt tired emotionally and mentally tired after what happened that he feels like he is dead.

This line of thought triggered one of his memories with Harry when he was fighting Samuel.

-_Flashback-_

Hisoka sits rigidly on his side of the room. Having a hard time watching the fight between Harry and Samuel. Although, he is confused as he is worried for Harry and excited at watching the fight unfold at the same time. This two clashing emotions muddled Hisoka's thought process making his magic run wild in his body.

-_Flashback Ends-_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Hisoka looked at Gon who was still looking at him in concern and worry.

_This is new. The only one who I know that looks at me like that is Harry. _

"I… I am going to be fine…" said Hisoka whose voice started cracking up, feeling his walls started to crumble down with Gon's sincere worry and concern.

_I just want to feel alive and I believe that going back to the wizarding world will help me… Do I really need to go back to the Wizarding World to feel alive?_

A sudden flood of memory surge into Hisoka giving him his answer.

-_Flashback-_

"Of course, you are not the only Nen User in the room after all," stated Harry and then he released his tight control on his aura.

This action surprised everyone watching the fight as they didn't expect Harry to have so much aura for such a small guy.

Hisoka's eyes gleamed maniacally in arousal feeling Harry's massive aura envelop him. Getting excited in having a strong partner gives Hisoka a pleasurable shudder.

-_Flashback Ends-_

_It always goes back to, Harry huh? Maybe I just need Harry and I don't need to go back to the wizarding world. _

"You don't look like you are going to be fine, Hisoka," said Gon who was able to crawl beside him.

Hisoka look at Gon with a look of surprise and still can't believe the courage of this boy.

_Oh how you have grown, Gon. _

"Where is Harry?" asked Gon who kept looking around, the sky starting to get lighter as it is nearing sunrise already.

"I do not know," said Hisoka honestly while he averted his gaze from Gon's penetrating stare.

Gon despite his age noticed the tension between Hisdoka and with Harry gone he made his own conclusion.

"You know Hisoka, what Aunt Mito always tell me if you fight with someone? You don't go to sleep or rest up until you've talked about it," said Gon sagely closing his eyes and nodding his head at certain times while rubbing his chin.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Gon while looking pointedly at Hisoka.

_That is the question, Gon. What are we going to do? What am I going to do? Maybe there is more to the story that I know hence Harry reacted that way. If there is something more that I do not know then, what will I be doing? What is my purpose? _

Hisoka looked up at the fading stars as the sky is starting to get bright and remembered his moment with Harry at the airship's balcony.

-_Flashback-_

"I do hope that you are thinking about something perverted like a normal person with your thing poking me and that you did not just get an erection when you thought about killing someone," chided Harry to a now moping Hisoka.

Harry laughed seeing Hisoka face and Hisoka was surprised that hearing Harry's laughter is as pleasurable as a good fight, if not more. Hisoka then made it one of his tasks to make Harry laugh.

-_Flashback Ends-_

A sudden understanding hit Hisoka after that memory.

_I do not need to go to the Wizarding World. This is my world now. Harry is my world now. If Harry wants to go to the Wizarding World nobody can stop me, as I will protect him from anyone. Nobody hurts the one that I love. _

Hisoka's eyes widened at this revelation and then he suddenly stood up looking at the part of the forest where Harry ran off to and as if his thoughts conjured Harry. Both Gon and Hisoka heard Harry shout like a wounded animal.

"HISOKA!"

Bolting right into action, Hisoka picked up Gon and ran towards where the voice came from.

Blurring from tree to tree, Hisoka tried his hardest to look for Harry. His heart racing really fast and his eyes darting from left to right with a manic gleam and panic in its eyes.

_I got to find him! Where is he?!_

"Hisoka! There is a trail of Harry right there," pointed Gon who was also feeling a little bit scared and panicked, knowing how strong Harry is and for him to shout like he was in pain meaning he might be fighting someone who is more powerful.

Hisoka saw what Gon meant and he quickly followed the trail of Harry towards one of the big trees. Bursting out of a foliage, what Hisoka saw made his blood run cold and almost pushed his insanity again to the brink.

There by the tree roots, Hisoka and Gon saw one of the Hunter applicants deliver a blow to Harry's exposed nape rendering him unconscious. The Applicant's malicious grinning face visible to both Hisoka and Gon.

A massive amount of bloodlust filled the whole Zevil Island that the birds started their migration earlier to another island and the applicants who felt the bloodlust cannot help but shiver and send a goodluck to whomever it is directed to.

Gon's face suddenly went pale a he recognized the hunter applicant who incapacitated Harry. It was the applicant who he helped with when he was targeted by Pokkle, healing him up so the homotropic butterflies will not feast on his wounds.

With the already encompassing aura being released by Hisoka, Gon also felt his killing intent leak. Although, the intent was not as big and as malicious as Hisoka's it was still enormous for his age.

"Harry!" both Gon and Hisoka shouted.

Gon attacked the applicant with his fishing rod throwing it with all his force and hitting the applicant straight in the face, throwing the applicant a few meters away from Harry.

Hisoka suddenly appeared beside the applicant and proceeded to inflict as much as cuts as he could to maximize the pain he give to the applicant.

Slash here at the arms, the legs, the torso, the back. It is as if Hisoka was mad and he was putting all his frustrations and fears into every cut that he makes. His face not loosing its look of insanity even though the applicant seem to have died already.

Gon run towards Hisoka and saw the state of Hisoka and shouted.

"Hisoka, stop it!"

This doesn't seem to have any effect as Hisoka is still attacking the still standing corpse because of how fast Hisoka's slashes are the corpse remained standing. Still attacking like a mad man and shouting at every rip he makes.

"Papa, stop it!" shouted Gon hoping that this could shock Hisoka back to his normal lucid state.

Hisoka stopped after hearing Gon's shout calling him papa. Breathing heavily, Hisoka started to stand up straight and look at Gon with a warm gaze that holds a silent apology.

Unknown to the two of them, Gon's shout seem to have woken up Harry from his unconscious state.

_Papa, huh Gon?_

Harry then saw Hisoka went near Gon and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Thank you, Gon-kun. You have been such a great help and I am sorry you have to see that," said Hisoka.

"That's alright, Hisoka," said Gon but his gaze at the applicant who attack Harry has a look of guilt and remorse on it.

"What's wrong?" asked Hisoka noticing Gon's gaze.

"I know the guy who attacked Harry. I cleaned up his wounds when Pokkle attacked him so that the butterfly won't be able to kill him. I noticed the butterfly has some anti-platelet and anti-coagulating substance on its proboscis and I don't want him to die, so I patched him up," said Gon guiltily.

"There is nothing wrong with helping a fellow applicant out, Gon. Just next time make sure that he cannot stab you or your friends in the back, ok?" said Harry while standing up.

Hisoka and Gon's head whipped to Harry's form when they heard him speak. The relief on both of them can be felt by Harry who can't help but feel thankful he had such wonderful friends.

"Yo," said Harry with an eye smile and his hand waving in front of him and his other hand scratching his head, feeling embarrassed that he let his guard down he wasn't able to defend himself from such a simple attack.

_Harry, you are such an idiot! You were thinking about Gon's inability to detect presence around him earlier and now look what happened to you?! Some sensor you are…_

As Harry's internal diatribe was going on, Hisoka walked towards Harry and started caressing his face.

This action brought Harry back to reality and he looked down feeling ashamed all of a sudden in front of Hisoka.

"I am sorry, Hisoka," started Harry whose eyes started leaking tears again. Rubbing his eyes with his other hand, Harry opened his mouth again to speak. Hisoka's hands guided Harry's head though so now they can see eye to eye.

Whatever it was that Harry was going to say got stuck in his throat. Seeing the warm and acceptance and love in Hisoka's eyes. Then Harry's eyes showed surprised seeing Hisoka lean in forward to capture his lips.

Taking the invitation, Harry leaned forwards as well and closed his eyes waiting for that perfect moment when their lips are going to meet. And it did.

Harry's heart was thundering in his chest about to burst out from happiness, relief and most of all his love for Hisoka. He wrapped his hands around Hisoka's neck and he felt Hisoka wrapped his arms around his waist making their body have as much as contact with each other.

The kiss started simple and awkward at first but then it became passionate and hot. Their hands groping at each other. Harry playing with Hisoka's hair as Hisoka's hand started lingering at Harry's back and feel Harry's ass.

Harry moaned when he felt Hisoka's hand on his buttocks which Hisoka took advantage of, slipping his tongue in Harry's mouth. Harry then moaned some more when Hisoka slipped his tongue in Harry's mouth and a fight for dominance happened between the two. Kissing fervently they have forgotten that they have a watcher who they only noticed when both of them broke apart to get air. Their forehead still touching and their breath coming in pants but both of them has a smile of contentment on their faces.

Harry and Hisoka didn't know how much time have passed when they were just gazing at each other's eyes. Trying to remember and memorize every detail of their partners' eyes. Harry's eyes were the most striking emerald green with flecks of gold color that just outpours his love for Hisoka while Hisoka eyes were gold in color with a look of wildness in them that only serves to protect its love ones.

"That was so… so… so…" Gon wasn't able to continue his sentence as his face was all red and he was covering his front with his bag.

"Aunt Mito told me that you kiss like that with someone you love. Does that mean the both of you love each other?" asked Gon with all the innocence he could muster despite the situation.

This brought Harry and Hisoka back from dreamland, and they each shared a loving look before both of them nodded at the same time.

"Yes, Gon. I do love Hisoka," finally said Harry who despite answering Gon's question was looking intently at Hisoka whose face glowed with happiness.

"And I do love, Harry as well," said Hisoka answering Gon's question as well but also still staring intently at Harry's face who became so red and happy at the same time with Hisoka's confession.

"That's great!" said Gon happy that both Harry and Hisoka have settled their differences.

Both Harry and Hisoka smiled warmly at Gon feeling that Gon is genuinely happy for the both of them. They even heard Gon mutter something to himself.

"Hmm… Killua… kiss…" whispered Gon to himself, which confused the hell out of both Harry and Hisoka as their mental faculties are still on cloud nine.

"Since, we have our numbers already why don't we get near the boat so that whe the time limit is done, we will be well rested and we don't have to travel real far," suggested Harry.

Gon and Hisoka nodded their assent and Gon lead the group towards the boat, grinning happily with a glint of mischievious in his eyes.

"Hisoka, I do am sorry for what happened last night. I got so overwhelmed with the information that I just don't know which one to process first. I know it was an immature move and I shouldn't have run away and I really am sorry…" ramble an embarrassed and apologetic Harry to Hisoka. Harry would have continued if Hisoka's didn't put his finger on Harry's lips.

"I know there must have been more to the story that I don't know. I don't think you are the one who will react like that so there must be a really good reason. We'll talk when this part of the exam finishes, ok?" said Hisoka who still looked at Harry with his grinning eyes and stole a quick kiss.

On the way there, Harry tried to use his senses to check on Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. Harry felt Killua getting bored on the northern part of the island. Kurapika and Leorio is near the boat as well but what worried Harry is the feeling he got from Leorio. He can feel Leorio's desperation and worry.

_I guess Leorio still hasn't had his target's badge yet. Maybe we could help him out. It seems like Gon have found their tracks as well. _

After a few minutes of travelling the three of them saw Leorio and Kurapika hiding in the bushes near the boat. The three of them heard Kurapika speaking with to Leorio.

"Perhaps we should split up to search, after we decide on a time and place to reconvene," said a seriously worried Kurapika that Leorio might not be able to pass the exam.

"It'll go faster with 5 people," interjected Harry, who jumped down from one of the tree behind the pair followed by Gon and Hisoka.

Kurapika and Leorio seeing Hisoka started to take out their weapon to defend themselves.

"What do you want?!" screamed Leorio while he was brandishing his knife.

"We already gave you a tag!" continued Leorio.

"Hmmm… I was just tagging along Harry and Gon, get it? Tagging…," said Hisoka ending his really lame response.

A sweatdrop formed on the four people listening to Hisoka's statement.

"I think I like his killer version than this version, Kurapika. That one was just pathetic," whispered Leorio but Harry, Hisoka and Gon heard it with their advanced hearing.

Harry and Gon laughed at Leorio's statement and Hisoka just brought out his card and looked evilly at Leorio, his grin sending shivers down Leorio's spine.

"I was just joking… I meant that was really hilarious. Hahahah! See I am laughing! Did you find that funny guys?" said Leorio and then he noticed that the four around him are laughing at his own naivety.

"Kidding aside what seemed to be the problem? You can't find your target Leorio?" asked Harry looking pointedly at Leorio.

"Hai… We got some additional information from Tonpa on how my target, Ponzu, fights. He told us that Ponzu mainly uses drugs to attacke her enemies," said Leorio.

"Knowing this and that the exam is almost at an end, there are four possibilities that might have ahappened to your target. First is that she is still in action with her tag; second is still in good shape but she lost her tag' third is she is out of action, but she still has her tag and; fourth is she is out of action and she doesn't have her tag," concluded Kurapika.

_Kurapika is right. At this time when the end of the exam is almost near, everyone is gathering near the boat as they could as we only have an hour to get to the boat when Khara calls for us. I believe there is still a way for them to track this Ponzu. _

This thought pervades Harry's might while he looked at Gon when he thought of a way to track Ponzu.

_This will be one of my exams for you Gon. If I am going to train you, I will need to know the extent of your abilities. Ohh… Being natural in Zetsu and his top knotch senses he could be a tracker/scout/assassin. I am kind of unsure about the assassin part though as he is too innocent for that at this time. _

"Hey, do you know anything else about Ponzu? Like, does she wear any special kind of perfume or cologne like Leorio?" asked a curious Gon.

_Bingo, Gon! He really knows how to work with his resources and use what he has. _

"Why do you ask, Gon?" asked a curious Kurapika with Leorio looking at Gon as well.

"Well, maybe I could sniff him out," said Gon grinning proudly at his two friends.

"I would guess, Gon, basing on her weapon of choice you could sniff for any strong chemicals or anything that smells unnatural in this forest," supplied Harry.

"Ok! I will give it a try," said Gon and he suddenly went up to the highest branch of a tree he could find.

Gon was able to detect the smell of methoxyflurane, a very powerful sleeping gas coming from the eastern part of the island.

_From the direction we are going, we are headed to theeastern part of the island. One of the easiest places to hide in that section of the island is the cave. I do hope Ponzu did not make it a base as it would be really easy for her to rig the entrance with traps but if we got inside it will be hard for her to use drugs since she could be affected as well if she used a sleeping agent. _

After a few hours of travelling they found themselves at the entrance of the cave.

_I knew it. Well, we will see what the plan of these guys will be. Hopefully, they will be having someone take a look out from the outside and one will go in to get information. Gon, would probably be the best for this case since he could suppress his presence better than Kurapika or Leorio._

"Is she in there, Gon?" asked a serious Leorio.

"Yes, definitely," answered Gon.

"What do you want to do?" asked Kurapika to Leorio.

"I will be going inside," Leorio said and he picked up a stick and left his bag to the four of them.

Harry and Hisoka were just observing on what they will be doing and did not intervene to the plan.

_I know Leorio would not risk anyone, especially Gon from getting hurt._

"Do not enter until I give the okay," said a serious Leorio.

"Thirty minutes, if we don't hear from you in thirty minutes we are going inside," said Kurapika with Gon nodding at him.

"Unacceptable. If that happenes, you guys should return to the start," said Leorio concern for Kurapika and Gon's safety.

"I can't do that. Since we have teamed, I won't abandon you now," said a blushing Kurapika.

"Then, I quit the team. I know it is selfish with you guys helping me to get here but I will be doing this alone," said Leorio while he was walking away from the group and picked up his bag.

"No! We are staying here no matter what you say!" said a forceful Gon that really started to frustrate Leorio.

The three of them looked at each other's eye and Leorio just sighed and accepted that the two of them will be waiting for him outside.

_Their bonds to each other are these strong already. I am so happy! _Thought Harry.

_But I have a bad feeling about this. _

Harry then started to inch towards the entrance of the cave and heard muttering from hundreds if not thousands of people speaking! Harry frowned while listening to the mingled sounds from the number of people saying the same thing again and again.

Must protect, Master. Master said not to let anyone out!

_Snakes! And there are lots of them! Since, Leorio went in already, he would be having a hard time getting out. This number of snakes will kill anyone from either blood loss of from poison, if they bit someone simultaneously. _

Harry run back towards Hisoka, Kurapika and Gon and was about to tell them what he found out when they suddenly heard Leorio yell.

"Everyone! Do not come in!"

Moving as quickly as they could, Harry, Hisoka, Gon and Kurapika run towards the cave.

_Shit! If Leorio shouted he must have been near the passageway towards the exit. The snakes might have bitten him if he tried to warn us. _

Arriving at the inside of the cave, they saw a chamber being lighted by Bourbon's lamp that remained still and unmoving. Ponzu was leaning on one of the walls of the cave looking contrite. Leorio was at the floor on a prone position with lots of snake bites on his body and is barely conscious.

"I told you not to come in here!" said Leorio.

Harry suddenly went forward and assessed Leorio's wound and the snakes surrounding Leorio.

"These are ring neck snakes. They are not overly venomous but by the amount of bites on Leorio's body it could be potentially fatal," said Harry while looking at the snakes and then at Leorio.

Harry saw Gon start to suck out the wound bitten by the snake and stopped him before he could do it further.

"No, Gon. We should just stop the bleeding for now and try to get out of this cave. Kurapika, Gon, try and clean and then bandage Leorio's wound to stop the bleedin," instructed Harry and then signaled to Hisoka to go to the other side of the cave while Ponzu is watching them closely.

"Hisoka, the snakes are set by that Bourbon guy to protect him and to not let anyone out," said Harry while looking at Hisoka.

"Hmmm… There are so many things I do not know about you yet, Harry. So a parselmouth, huh?" said Hisoka.

"Yes, I am a parselmouth and I could use it to talk to the snakes but I am worried about Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio finding out I can talk to snakes," said Harry looking worriedly at the group.

"Well, there are many more strange things that is happening here in the Hunter World, you know that. I could just kill them if you want me to?" said Hisoka while looking at the other living people in the group.

Unknowingly, this thought sent a chill to Gon, Kurapika and Ponzu and they all looked at the creepily grinning Hisoka at the same time.

Harry saw Hisoka's look and then grab Hisoka's face and glared at him.

"I am serious here!" said Harry.

"Well, as I told you, there are so many strange things here already in the Hunter World. Just tell them it is a family or tribe secret. We don't even know how Bourbon charmed his snake maybe it's the same as you did," said as serious Hisoka.

"But first, we got to know how Bourbin died. Looking at his hands he must have been stunged by something, I am guessing bees or ants. The question now is where did those insects go. We can't have a wild card like Ponzu going out with us at the same time. She must have killed him as there are just the two of them in here," said Harry.

Harry then looked at Kurapika and Gon who are dragging Leorio out of the exit but Ponzu stopped them.

"I would stop if I were you. You cannot leave," said Ponzu.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurapika.

"When someone tries to exit this cave, snakes attack them. Bourbon the snake charmer set this trap. If you are bitten, you will end up like Leorio and then you will die," said Ponzu.

Kurapika feeling panic set in cannot think clearly and tried to talk to Bourbon not noticing that the guy was dead already.

"Bourbon! You want the tags right? We will give you every tag in our possession. So let us out of here!" said Kurapika.

_Aww Kurapika even you is growing up. You are willing to push back your dreams of getting back to the Genei Ryodan just to save Leorio. My heart flutters with so much happiness! _

"It is no use. He is already dead," said Ponzu.

"How?" asked Kurapika.

"Kurapika, looking at the hands of Bourbon, the swelling and the redness he could be bitten by an insect, probably bees or ants. So I am guessing that Ponzu has a way to control either of the two insects to protect herself from attack," said Harry while he pointed at Bourbon's hands.

Ponzu's surprised look at Harry was all the confirmation that the group needs.

Harry went closer to Bourbon to inspect the wounds and swelling in his hands. From the corner of his eyes Harry saw Kurapika went near to Bourbon as well and tried to touch his body to inspect him further.

Suddenly a whole swarm of snakes dropped down from the ceiling trying to protect Bourbon from Kurapika.

Must protect, Master! You will not touch our Master! Hissed the snake that only Harry understood.

"The snakes are programmed to attack anyone who touches Bourbon or those who tries to get out of this cave," said Harry while looking at Kurapika.

"Look at his hands Kurapika. Those are stings from Neurotoxic Bees. I can safely say that he died from severe allergic reaction or from anaphylactic shock. I am curious though Ponzu, why didn't you try to save him?" said Harry while looking critically at Ponzu.

"Well, we know that Ponzu uses pharmacological drugs to use in his opponents. If she uses bees in her attacks strategy and I am sure that she has epinephrine in her arsenal of drugs. A simple intramuscular injection of the drug could have saved Bourbon. But, we don't have time on pointing fingers now. But, the same can apply to Bourbon, if he uses poison, he should have an antidote on his person as well," said Harry. His mistake however though was he said it out load and that everyone was able to hear.

Gon grabbed Bourbon's shirt and numerous snakes as long as two meters and as thick as Gon's arm started falling on him, biting, constricting and trying to immobilize his movements.

Must protect, Master! Do not touch him!

Only Gon's determination proved to be more and he found the antidote of the snake's venom. Throwing the vial and two syrignes to Harry, Gon then let go of Bourbon which made the snakes go back to their own holes.

Harry and Hisoka ran towards Gon who started falling backwards with worry and anger in their eyes. Ponzu, however, had a horrified look on her face.

Kurapika immediately administered the antidote to Leorio and then did it quickly to Gon as well with Harry and Hisoka hovering over at him.

"Hmmm… Gon, that was a really stupid thing to do. If you just wanted to die you could have just told me and I will do it for you painlessly and quickly," said Hisoka while licking his lips and showing his joker card to Gon.

Gon paled quickly and shook his head numerous times to convey what he meant as he is still under the paralytic effect of the snake while waiting for the antidote to take effect.

"Gon, that was pretty thoughtless move that you did. I could have tried a different approach to get us out of here," said Harry while checking Gon over to see if they have missed any of the snakes bite.

"What do you mean another approach, Harry," said Kurapika.

Harry sighed and looked at the eyes of everyone in the room.

"I can try and talk to the snakes and see if they could let us out," said Harry.

Everyone's reaction was different. Gon found it amazing that he could talk to snakes. Kurapika kept thinking on how he could talk to snakes and decipher whewre he came from. Leorio was unconscious from all the venom running in his body and the amount of time it took for them to administer the antidonte. Ponzu however looked dubious and does not believe Harry but as she have no other choice she conceded in Harry, trying to "talk" to the snakes.

Harry then went near the exit of the cave and a several snakes came out of their hole to meet him.

"You will not be getting out of here!" Hissed the snake to Harry.

"I would like to talk to your leader," hissed Harry back to the snake but all the people in the room heard was sound of hissing. Hisoka though has a different kind of thought running through his head.

_That was a really sexy sound! He must be really talented with his tongue. _

The snakes stopped their hissings and most of them froze on the spot and then they suddenly parted in the middle and the biggest snake among the brood slithered on the pathway.

The snake that came was colored white with bluish eyes. Measuring up to 5 feet and with a circumference of 12 inches. It is easily the largest snake in the nest.

"What is it that you need, speaker?" hissed the snake sounding decidedly female.

"We need to get out of this cave and I know Bourbon trained you to protect him but could you let us pass?" Harry asked politely to the snake.

"Yes, since you are the speaker no one in my brood will be attacking you. But everyone here is fair game," replied the snake while looking at the other people in the room.

After a few more minutes of arguing with the snake, it seems like the snake will not be letting the other people in the cave pass. Harry sighed and turned to the others inside the room.

"I tried… She doesn't want to let us pass. She gave me permission to pass but that is only me. I don't want to leave you guys here," said Harry and the people in the cave still could not believe that he was able to talk to snakes.

After a minute of silence, Gon suddenly perked up and ask Ponzu.

"Ponzu, do you have any sleeping gas in your arsenal of drugs?"

"I used up most of the gas when I saw Bourbon go into this cave. But I think I still have some left with me," replied Ponzu.

"Would you trade it for this?" said Gon who suddenly showed Bourbon's badge #103.

_Good thinking, Gon. Baiting Ponzu with Bourbon's badge but you did not specify if you would be getting her badge once we get out. I guess, you could learn how to be sneaky and cunning when the situation requires of it. _

"This will give you six points, right?" said an enthusiastic Gon.

"Yes, that's right. But what are you going to do with the sleeping gas,"

_Hmmm… Knowing Gon he will probably use the sleeping gas but he has to have a good lung capacity to hold his breath. He wouldn't think of it if he doesn't have that lung capacity. It will take approximately five minutes for the gas to be able to go through all the cracks and make the snake fall asleep. I am worried about the mother of the snakes here. _

"I will be putting all the snakes to sleep so we can escape," said Gon excited at the prospect of going out of the cave.

"I know it will be more effective, if we spray the gas inside. In five minutes, this cave will be filled with sleeping gas making the snakes here asleep. But nobody can hold their breath that long!" shouted Ponzu.

"There is no point if we put ourselves to sleep in the process. Nin minutes and forty seconds," said Gon who started stretching.

"This plan would have been better Gon if Hisoka and I were not here. But luckily for you Hisoka and I can also hold our breath above five minutes," said Harry while pointing at himself and at Hisoka.

"We could carry one person each as that will make it easier for you Gon to get to the exit. I will carry Kurapika, Hisoka will carry Leorio and Gon you carry Ponzu," Harry finalized the plan.

"I cannot trust you guys. You might escape by yourself," said a cynical Ponzu.

"Do you think gon will escape by Himself when he jumped onto a nest of snakes just to save Leorio?" countered Kurapika.

"We'll get you out of here Ponzu," said Harry while looking at Ponzu straight in the eyes. A slight blush appeared at Ponzu's face when she just realized how cute Harry looks and when she looked at the person behind Harry she saw Hisoka glaring darkly at her with a card in his hand swiping very very slowly at his neck.

Ponzu shivered seeing Hisoka's reaction and thought: _What is going on between those two? They have been lovey-dovey since the end of the third exam._

Ponzu just sighed and put the sleeping gas canister on the floor and at Gon's signal she released the gas inside the cave.

After a few seconds multiple number of snakes fell down from the roof of the cave and at the exit. After the five second mark, Harry, Hisoka and Gon ran towards the exit with their own luggage.

When they were near the exit though, Hisoka and Harry saw a movement near the exit going towards Gon who has his hands full with Ponzu. Hisoka dashed forward and cut the head of the white snake that talked to Harry.

I am sorry we have to kill you. But we have to get out of the cave. Said Harry to the dying snake that weren't even able to form a reply of her own.

Seeing Hisoka and Harry put down their respective baggage on the ground. Harry woke up Kurapika and Leorio and he heard Gon say to a still sleeping Ponzu.

"Well, I'll leave Bourbon's tag with you and if I give your tag to Leorio he'll have six points and pass. Consider it the fee for carrying you out of there," said Gon looking smugly at Ponzu.

Harry and Hisoka were chuckling at their corner and thinking the same thing.

_Ohh how he have grown. _

A day has passed and they have tried to heal Gon and Leorio's wounds to the best they could to prepare themselves for the last part of the hunter exam.

_Knowing my ji-chan, he will probably be making this a one on one combat. This exam tested if we will be able to work with other hunters who we barely know or if we would be able to work solo on a difficult task. _

After a few minutes the remaining hunter applicants heard a whistle and an announcement from Khara.

"The Fourth Phase of the exam has just ended. Will the applicants please return to the starting point at once? You will be given one hour of extra time. If you do not return during his time, you will fail the exam. Furthermore, you are not allowed to exchange tags after reaching the starting point. Anyone caught swapping tags will be disqualified," ended Khara announcement.

The group of five was able to get to the boat and they saw Killua and Gittarackur already there.

"Gon! There you are! I was worried that you might not pass this exam," said Killua while he looked at Hisoka behind Gon confusedly.

"Then we will now check the tags of everyone here!" said Khara.

When the checking was done there were only ten appplicants remaining to push through for the last phase of the hunter exam.

"Ten applicants have passed the fourth Phase of the exam! Congratulations!" said Khara while pointing at the blimp with the Hunter Association Logo.

Harry then looked at Hisoka and smiled at him.

"We'll talk some more Hisoka when we get there, ok?" finally said Harry who leaned in and pecked Hisoka on the lips which surprised all the other applicants.

"Harry! What the hell was that?! Why did you kiss him?!" said Leorio while pointing at Harry.

Kurapika just blushed and stuttered while looking at the two hot men in front of him. Thinking when Leorio will do that to him further making his already red face, redder.

Killua then teased Harry and Hisoka until he heard Gon speak top him.

"Killua, Aunt Mito tells me that you kiss someone you love. So, can I kiss you?" asked an excited Gon with his innocent eyes staring intently at Killua who started blushing and backing away at Gon and ran towards the blimp. Gon ran eagerly after Killua shouting to him along the way.

Gittarackur's reaction hearing the confession was again jealousy.

_Why am I jealous of my brother and Gon? Maybe I do not like either Hisoka or Harry. Maybe it is what the both of them have that I am jealous… This is giving me a headache… _

Harry and Hisoka who heard Gon's excalamation suddenly laughed and followed the pair at a leisurely pace. Kurapika and Leorio still walking behind them and still in their own minds.

_We just finished the Fourth Phase of the Exam. Seeing Gon and Killua happy is good. At we could relax for a few minutes before the start of the Fifth Phase of the exam. _

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the late update! I am currently on out of town right now and I have very limited access to my laptop. L After this post, the next time I could post is next week as I will be staying here up until Friday.

**Labyrinth Mind: **It's official you can now read my mind! LOL! That was my original plan for Illumi… It will be explained on the following chapters how Harry knew some of the spell Hisoka used, I already have some plans for it. And the story of the wizarding world will come probably after the Genei Ryodan arc, before greed island. If you calculated the age correctly you will be able to guess which year Harry will be able to go back. J

**917Brat: **Thanks for the review! J I hope, the drama I put in this chapter is enough. J

**Killuatheloveofmylife and xDarklightx: **Thank you for the review! J

**Suntan140: **It's in the outline already the Hogwarts Arc. J

**Otaku-ka-ren: **I am really sorry, I tried it. I can't seem to picture it out in my mind. L


	15. A Long Awaited Talk

**Supernatural Hunter Harry**

Chapter 15

**A Long Awaited Talk**

_A/N: There will be a bit of spoiler here that wasn't shown yet on the anime but I read on the manga already… Just so you know… _

As the group went into the airship, Harry cannot help but feel dread wash over him thinking about the incoming talk he will be having with his Ji-Chan and Hisoka.

_When did my life get so complicated? _

Watching his surroundings, Harry saw Leorio, Kurapika and Gon looking at one of the windows with Leorio looking serious and gloomy and Gon looking disappointed and rejected. Harry walked towards the three of them with Hisoka whispering in his ears.

"I'll be looking for our wayward assassin," said Hisoka looking pointedly at the group, especially at Gon's dejected face and noticed that Killua is missing.

"Please don't injure him too much. I know you like Gon and all but don't be to harsh on the boy alright?" said Harry while hugging Hisoka with his head on Hisoka's shoulder. Letting go of Hisoka, Harry saw Hisoka nod stiffly and walk away towards the hallway.

Harry walked towards the group and heard what made Leorio look so gloomy.

"Pathetic… I needed the four of you to do everything for me during the Fourth Phase. I promise I'll return the favor. So… Thanks," said Leorio looking embarrassed and mortified.

"No need to be embarrassed Leorio. You are our friend and we are glad that we were able to help you. If you want to return the favor grow stronger and protect your friends," said Harry to Leorio while holding Leorio's shoulder and looking at him directly in the eye with his intense stare.

Leorio seem to be mulling on what Harry said and looked intently at Kurapika causing him to blush and twitch his fingers. Getting uncomfortable by Leorio's stare, Kurapika started to look anywhere but Leorio's eyes.

"What?" Kurapika said while scratching his reddish cheek with his finger.

Leorio getting the hint that he was staring and making Kurapika uncomfortable scratched his head and laughed awkwardly with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Nothing… Nothing…" said Leorio.

Harry laughed at the interaction between his treasures.

_Now, what is this? I knew Kurapika has a crush on Leorio as absurd as that may sound but I really thought that Leorio doesn't like Kurapika. Maybe, I was wrong in my assessment of him. _

"Don't worry Leorio, I will help you in the getting stronger just make sure that you pass this exam. After you get your license, we will meet and then we will start your training and that goes for both you Gon, Kurapika and Killua as well if his family permits it," said Harry.

_Leorio would be the ideal medic of the group, as he wanted to become a doctor. He probably already has a preliminary and basic knowledge on anatomy and first aid so the foundation has been set already. We'll see what his Nen inclination and work from there on his Hatsu. _

"Arigatou, Harry. I already told you the reason why I wanted to become a Hunter and your help will be greatly appreciated. The Genei-Ryodan must pay for what they did to my clan," said Kurapika with a barely hidden rage in his voice and his eyes turning scarlet for a second.

Harry looked at Kurapika and frowned at what he saw.

_Not everything is about revenge, Kurapika. I do not want you to go that path and push the people here in front of you. They will be willing to put their lives for you to succeed in your endeavors. _

"Kurapika, just promise me that you will find another path than this. I know how important your clan is to you but think of what they would want. If I were part of your family, I would have wanted you to be happy and live your life to the fullest," said Harry while looking at Kurapik in the eye and then he flicked his eyes towards Leorio's direction making Kurapika blush and stuttered a reply.

"Ha… Hai… Harry," said Kurapika thinking really deeply on what his clan would have wanted him to do.

"Will Hisoka be part of the group that will teach us Harry?" asked a curious Gon, seeing Hisoka in a new light after the man saved him on the fourth phase of the exam twice already.

"I am not sure, Gon. We haven't talked about it yet on what the two of us will do after the Hunter Exam ends," said Harry frowning again and remembering the talk he will be having with his grandfather and Hisoka.

"Where is he by the way? I saw you get up the airship with him," said Gon looking around the hallway.

"He went to look for Killua," said Harry while looking at Gon who suddenly gained a morose face after hearing Killua's name.

Harry chuckled and ruffled Gon's hair.

"Do not worry about it, Gon. Being an assassin he is probably not used to the affection being thrown towards him. Just be patient with him," said Harry looking fondly at Gon.

At this declaration from Harry, Gon gained a determined glint in his eyes that sent some shivers down Killua's spine, wherever he is.

_Maybe, that is why Illumi seem so distant. He was trained to be that way from the day he was born that he is emotionally stunted. I do hope he finds someone that will help him gain his emotions. It would be weird if he finds someone with the same eyes as him. _

The thought made Harry shiver seeing two pairs of black eyes looking at him.

_I do wonder though if Hisoka was able to talk to Killua. _

Hisoka walked away from Harry with his sinister smile making the people jump out of his way.

_Now… Where would that brat go…_

Hisoka continued his walk and was able to find Killua huffing and leaning on one of the walls in the hallway. Sneaking silently towards Killua, Hisoka jumped on Killua's back pretending that he was Gon.

"Killua!" shouted Hisoka imitating Gon's voice.

Hisoka saw Killua stiffen and sweat a little. Killua slowly turn his head slowly behind him and he saw Hisoka's face directly at his back.

"Boo!" said Hisoka while laughing maniacally at Killua who was now on the floor trying to get up from the embarrassment due to Hisoka's prank.

Standing up, Killua piuted at Hisoka's laughing face.

"It's not funny!" said Killua crossing his arms and loking at the window with a little bit of redness in his cheeks.

"Yes, it is…" said Hisoka controlling his laughter.

"Why did you run away from, Gon?" asked Hisoka while he poked Killua's still reddening cheek.

"I did not run away from Gon! I had to go to the bathroom you see," said Killua imperiously trying in vain to hide that he ran away from Gon.

"You do know that the bathroom is on the other side of the blimp, right? The way Harry, Gon, Leorio and Kurapika went to?" said Hisoka in his annoying teasing voice.

Killua just shut up and glared at Hisoka using his will power to make Hisoka evaporate, combust, fly or whatever just to make him leave.

Hisoka sighed seeing Killua's glare and decided to stop teasing the kid.

"You know, Gon is a really good kid and I do not know why he liked you in the first place," said Hisoka taking a jab at something he knew would get a genuine reaction out of Killia, his pride.

"What do you mean wouldn't like? I am fast, strong for my age and has the greatest potential in becoming an assassin in our family," said Killua arrogantly but there were some doubt showing in his eyes making Hisoka grin noticing the gleam of self-doubt.

"It is not always about power that a person likes someone, Killua. Sometimes it is because of this and this," said Hisoka while pointing at Killua's heart and brain.

"Huh?" said Killua unable to comprehend what Hisoka is saying as he was brought up that the most important thing is power.

Hisoka sighed again seeing Killua's clueless face.

_What do the Zoldyck teach their kids? First Illumi and now they are training Killua the same way they did Illumi and look how that turned out. _

"There is something more important than power. Determination and strength of character, courage to push through despite having fears and doubt and your willpower helps make you a better person and a better fighter," said Hisoka sagely while he ruffled Killua's hair and smiling sinisterly at him making Killua wonder if he is really getting a good advise from the guy.

"Your advice sounds good, but I was raised to shut off my emotions when going in for the kill. It makes it easier for me to cope up with the killings that way," said Killua while he swept away Hisoka's hand on his head.

"Ohhh… Sometimes being the black sheep of the family has its advantages. You get to see both sides of the equation and decide for yourself which one is better," said Hisoka with a deep look in his eyes remembering his time being brought up as a pureblood by his mother Cedrella and being shown the good things in the world by his father Septimus.

"Gon saw that in you Killua. Despite your age and your training and history you pushed through and you are still here fighting for your freedom and dreams, just like Gon. Remember your friends and those that love you for who you are when you are in doubt and you will have the strength you need," said Hisoka as this realization just came to him as well when he met Harry.

Killua was looking at Hisoka weirdly and thinking why he was helping him on his puzzling feeling with Gon and what changed in the murderous jester. His aura at the first and second part of the exam was murderous but now it seemed calm and controlled, like a sleeping dragon. You have to keep your guard up because you don't want to wake the dragon and when it awakens, be sure to cover your ass when you run.

Killua just nodded at Hisoka trying to absorb what he said.

Hisoka started walking away from Killua but he stopped when he heard the voice of his target, Chairman Netero.

"I have an announcement for all applicants. I will be interviewing the remaining candidates. When your number is called please come to the first erception room, on the second floor," announced the Chairman.

Hisoka's grin turned malicious and his bloodlust increased hearing his target's voice. But then, he remembered Harry.

_I know we got to talk first before I go after Netero. There is something he is not telling me about Netero. _

Hisoka then controlled his bloodlust and took a deep breath to reign in his aura.

"Then we will start with #406, Harry," said Beans while he called Harry to be interviewed.

_Well, there goes our chance to talk… _Thought Hisoka while he walked towards the reception area waiting for his turn to be called.

Harry heard the announcement that his ji-chan will be interviewing the candidates individually.

_Maybe I could take this chance so that the three of us can talk privately._

Harry sighed at the inevitable conversation that he will be having with Hisoka and his grandfather.

_I guess this is it._

Thought Harry while he opened the door and entered the reception.

"Ho ho ho! I am not surprised that you were able to reach this phase of the exam even though you are a rookie Harry-chan!" exuberantly stated the chairman while looking proudly at Harry.

"Arigatou ji-chan," Harry replied weakly and not looking at his grandfather's eye and shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Netero's eyes narrowed seeing Harry's response to his statement and he knew something is definitely wrong.

_I haven't seen Harry this uncomfortable since the time he disobeyed my order. Something big must be happening to make him become like this. _

"What's wrong, Harry?" Netero's eyes gaining a serious look that was not there when Harry came in to the room.

"Ji-chan, what would you do if I told you that someone is trying to assassinate you during the Hunter Exam?" said an uncertain Harry while looking at his Grandpa's reaction.

Netero stilled in his sit and tried to think of an answer.

_If the assassination attempt will happen during the hunter exam I am guessing it will be from one of the applicants. I trust Beans, Satotz, Menchi, Buhura and Lippo to maintain the secrecy of the location of the hunter exam. The only applicants that Harry cares for in this hunter exam to be this affected are Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio… Wait… There is some one else…_

"So Hisoka is going to kill me, huh?" said Netero with a definite edge to his voice that Harry knew he reserved only to those that will get their ass beaten. Netero's face became stony and indifferent and thought of different ways on how this should be played out.

"Ye… No… Wait Ji-chan! I know he is planning it but you have to hear me out first!" said a really worried Harry and he became increasingly concerned when his Grandfather's face did not change from its unyielding countenance.

"Do not kill him Ji-chan. I love him!" proclaimed Harry trying desperately to get his grandfathers attention and with this proclamation he did get his Grandpa's attention.

His Grandfather's unforgiving eyes suddenly turned towards Harry and his voice when he spoke cut through Harry's heart.

"So you are helping him now to kill me? Because you love him?!" said Netero demanding an answer from Harry.

"I am not helping him in assassinating you, Ji-chan. I love the both of you and that is why I am telling you this so you do not have to hurt each other!" said Harry with his eyes expressing his true feelings, his hurt, his confusion, his worry and his love for both Hisoka and Netero.

Netero stopped his accusations seeing Harry's eyes and the truth behind them. He sighed and rubbed his forehead and looked at Harry intently.

"So, what do you think we should do?" said Netero while looking at Harry knowing that he has a plan.

"Well, I was planning that we could talk right here. Ji-chan, there is more to this than we know of," said Harry while gaining a contemplatative look.

Netero was silent for a few minutes mulling over what his grandson has told him. He closed his eyes to gather his thoughts and conceded that Harry has a point.

"Alright, Harry but if this go south my actions will be to protect you and myself from harm," said Netero. He stood up and went near Harry and touched his shoulder.

"We'll talk about you loving this guy after, ok?" said Netero then he skipped happily towards the microphone near the wall.

"Will #44, Hisoka, enter the reception area?" said the Chairman on the microphone.

Both people inside the room felt a sudden spike of bloodlust near the door but a few seconds later it got controlled.

They both saw the door open and Hisoka's surprised face greeted both Netero and Harry, as he wasn't expecting Harry to be here at the interview.

"Have a seat and do close the door, Hisoka," said the chairman with steel in his voice. He coughed however when he saw Harry glare at him from the corner of his eye and smiled at Hisoka.

"Sit, sit!" said a now jovial Netero.

_It seems like, I got my bi-polar tendencies from my grandfather. _Thought Harry while a huge sweatdrop formed in his head.

Hisoka on the other hand went from surprised to confused to relieved in a second. Surpised seeing that Harry is there, Confused at what he will be doing and relieved that Harry will be there to help him control his urge to kill the chairman.

Hisoka also felt the worry and tension on Harry so he went and sat near him putting his arms around him not caring that the chairman was watching the two of them quite avidly.

Netero's eyes narrowed at Hisoka's choice of seat but he let it go, knowing Harry's feeling for the guy.

_I got to make sure though that he doesn't hurt Harry or me. He can __**TRY**__ and __**FAIL**__ to kill me but when Harry is on the line that's when the kid's glove come off entirely!_

"So Harry, what is this about?" asked a curious Hisoka.

_Hisoka will probably take time to tell Ji-chan the things he mentioned to me but knowing that Netero is my grandfather might probably soften Ji-chan a bit to Hisoka's trust or it could go the other way around wherein Hisoka might feel that I betrayed him for information. _

Harry sighed and swept his hair to release some of his tension. Licking his lips, Harry started to talk on what is going on.

"Well, Hisoka, I told Netero about your plan to assassinate him," stated Harry bluntly.

Hisoka tightened his grip around Harry and brought out a card instantly when he heard Harry's statement. He put himself between Harry and Netero shielding Harry from Netero.

_The chairman must have interrogated Harry on what happened on the exam, hence he was doing one on one interviews. _

He turned his wild gaze towards Netero and was surprised that the chairman looked astonished.

_He put himself between me and Harry thinking that I will be attacking them to protect Harry. _This thought ran through the chairman's head when he saw Hisoka's first reaction to Harry's statement. Netero's respect for Hisoka rose at that action and he decided to listen to the kid's story before passing judgment.

"Calm down, Hisoka. I wouldn't attack you or Harry," said Netero in a placating voice seeing Hisoka's determined face.

"Why wouldn't you attack me when you know I plan on killing you?" said Hisoka still not putting the card away just incase the chairman is bluffing.

Netero shifted his gaze from Hisoka to Harry and urged Harry to tell Hisoka their true relationship.

Harry saw his grabdfather's stare and held Hisoka's hand around him and signaled for him to calm down with a nod of his head. Hisoka moved away between Harry and the chairman and sat down but he didn't put away his weapon.

_This will be the best that I would get out of Hisoka. _

Harry sighed and prepared himself for a very long and tiring talk. Harry looked intently at Hisoka's eyes and readied himself.

"Hisoka, I told the Chairman about your plan to assassinate him because he is my adoptive grandfather," said Harry dropping the bomb at Hisoka.

Hisoka's face changed from determined to confused and then to surprised.

_So that is why he reacted that way in Zevil Island. Netero was the one who took care of him when he arrived here in the Hunter World. But why would he keep this from me._

As if reading his thoughts Harry continued on his explanation.

"I did not tell anyone of our relation because I do not want people to judge me based on what my grandfather did. I wanted to be my own person and make my own name. When you told me who trained you, I knew I have got to tell ji-chan about it. I do not know what your teacher told you but I am sure that he is manipulating you to do his bidding," said Harry his concern and worry outpouring his every being that made Hisoka stop and listen to what Harry has to say.

"You know my Nen Ability Hisoka and you know I am one of the best sensor and skills assessor in this world. Even though we fought for just a few minutes, I think I have a full grasp of your basic skills, speed, strength, agility and technique and in all the simulations that run through my head when you told me you will kill Ji-chan, most of the time you ended up dead," said Harry while looking anxiously at Hisoka and sneaked a glance at his grandfather who is looking at the both of them impassively.

Hisoka took the jibe at his skills and scoffed at Harry's assessment.

"You don't even know my Nen Ability yet, Harry. How can you make a complete assessment of my skills and the conclusion of our battle?" said Hisoka looking curiously at Harry.

"Because, I know jiji's skill, Hisoka. Your basic skills, the one I said before, is still lacking compared to jiji's. He has you beat in skills, strength, agility, speed and technique and that is without the Nen Factor as well. He is already nearing his 110 years and you are only 25. He has you beat in experience as well, Hisoka," said Harry trying the logical way to stop Hisoka from going on with his plan.

Hisoka pondered over what Harry.

_He does have a point. I don't even know Netero's ability to form a plan on my assassination attempt. Even though, I was trained by Beyond there seem to be an undercurrent in his voice and a hidden agenda everytime he trains me. I just wasn't able to figure it out._

Hisoka's thought were then interrupted by Netero who asked him a question.

"By the looks of it, Hisoka, you do not even know what I am capable of. That is not the way to assassinate someone and you know that. First gather information and know his strengths and weaknesses, his routines and what makes the target tick. You must have a really confident teacher sending you to kill me," said Netero making the conclusion that Hisoka's master was the one who sent him.

"I am pretty sure that he is strong, Netero-san. You are strong and you're family line will certainly be strong ," said Hisoka hinting on the chairman who his teacher is.

_My family line… _Thought the chairman and then he looked at Harry and frowned. Then after a moment of introspection his eyes widened.

"Beyond?!" After this realization Netero released an unbelievable amount of bloodlust that the people in the ship were finding it hard to breath.

_Well, I knew my son and I had our own disagreements especially about the dark continents but I didn't even know he wanted me dead that badly!_

Hisoka looked a Netero with a grim look in his face and nodded resolutely preparing himself for a possible fight to the death. The tensing of his muscles and the determined glint in his eyes are pretty telling on his thoughts.

Hisoka then felt Harry's hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down and then his other hand on Netero's fist trying to calm his raging grandfather's emotion.

Hisoka and Harry released a sigh of relief when the aura abated after a few minutes.

"What exactly did he tell you, Hisoka?" said Netero his eyes gaining a deadly glint in it.

Hisoka feeling Netero's aura was still trying to calm his boiling blood because of the strength of the one in front of him.

_I knew he was strong but not this strong! My senses are tingling and sending shivers of pleasure throughout my body… I hope to fight you one-day oji-san, but for now I will cooperate with you so that Harry will not be hurt. _

Hisoka calmed down and looked at Harry and then at Netero.

"He didn't tell me much Netero-san. He just told me that he had met someone like me before but he wasn't able to fully integrate Nen because there was something wrong with the man's soul. That's what got him interested in me. He knew I was a wizard when he saw me," said Hisoka looking at Netero suspiciously when he saw Netero's eye twitch and his body posture stiffened when he mentioned someone not being able to fully integrate Nen.

Harry who heard the explanation thought of the man Hisoka was talking about.

_Well, if there were something wrong with the man's soul he would not be able to use Nen perfectly as Nen is the energy produced by living bodies or the soul. If the person's soul is lessened or incomplete he will be having a difficult time learning nen. But, Hisoka said someone like him. Does that mean that this guy is a wizard as well?_

Harry then looked at Netero and saw his grim face and knew there was more to this man. Harry then looked at Hisoka when he continued his story.

"He trained me in martial arts, agility, speed, endurance, Nen and pretty much everything I will need to survive and become strong. He keeps teling me about the wonders of the Dark Continent, it seems like he was obsessed by it and he believes that the Dark Continent is the world that I, we, came from," stated Hisoka while he looked pointedly at Harry when he said the word we.

"So how did Beyond came up with the idea to kill me using you?" said Netero knowing the full story on why Beyond is so obsessed with the Dark Continent.

Hisoka started scratching his head when this question came up.

"Well… I was the one who came up with the idea of killing you when I heard him say you are the only one stopping him from going back to the Dark Continent," admitted Hisoka.

"When I told him my plan he just laughed at me and told me to try and try until I succeed… He also told me that he already has plans underway when your death comes so I would just be making his plan come faster if I succeed," admitted Hisoka, trying to be truthful.

Harry and Netero were both silent after this proclamation each deep into their own thoughts.

_I can't believe Beyond will be doing something like this. I know we never get along much and I just heard stories of him but to kill your own kin is truly horrific. But Beyond may be strong but I still think that Ji-chan is stronger, I could probably fight Beyond on my own. _This thought ran through Harry's head.

_Maybe it is time for me to tell them the story of Beyond and how he became what he is. It is related to the both of them and if my instinct is right, Harry will have to go back to his continent to deal with the guy with the incomplete soul._ Thought Netero while he was rubbing his beard and looking at Hisoka and Harry's serious faces.

Hisoka started to open his mouth to continue his tale but the chairman put his hand up to stop Hisoka.

"I can guess, Hisoka what happened. After Beyond trained you and you thought that the only way to get back to your world is by going with him, but you are wrong. There is a much safer way for you to get back," said Netero surprising both Harry and Hisoka.

"But ji-chan! If there is a safer way for us to get back why didn't you tell me?!" said Harry hurt and betrayal can be seen in his eyes while looking at his beloved grandfather.

Hisoka looked surprised and hopeful at Netero's proclamation and looked at Harry and saw his facial expression. He started to hug Harry to sooth him and comfort him.

"I know there is a reason why your grandfather didn't tell you about this," said Hisoka while caressing Harry's face and still trying to get over the fact that the Chairman of the Hunter Associateion is Harry's father.

Harry sighed and nodded and looked at Netero glaring at him to start explaining.

"Ho… ho… ho…" said Netero when he saw Harry's glare and scratched the back of his head. Harry glared harder at Netero seeing his grandfather's delaying tactics.

"Well, I told you Harry I can't tell you about the location of the island because I am bound by an oath not to tell anyone, but there are special conditions for you to know this information," said Netero while rubbing his goatee.

"First, you have to be a master of Nen," said Netero while indicating lifting up his hand with his pointer finger showing.

"Second, you must have a Hunter License," said Netero adding his middle finger in his lifted hand.

"Third, you must have my approval for you to know the information," said Netero adding his ring finger on the hand he was showing the two.

Every condition Netero said, Harry's eyebrow started twitching and twitching.

_I already have two of them except the Hunter License. If he told me about this before I could have gotten my hunter license already!_

"And last! You must pass Heimdall's test," said Netero showing his pinky finger completing four digits shown to the two.

Harry calmed down after the last condition.

_Heimdall's test? For someone who sees everything and it will be hard to pass his test. That will be the hardest part of the condition to be fulfilled. _

"Wait… wait… Who is Heimdall and what Island?" asked a confused Hisoka and looking at Harry and seeing the knowing glint in his eye.

"Heimdall is the guardian of this world, Hisoka. His ability makes him able to see everything in the Hunter World and the Island we were talking about is where he lives," said Harry and saw Hisoka's face change with acceptance.

"Hisoka…" said Netero turning serious again and looking pointedly at the two of them.

Harry and Hisoka straightened up hearing the seriousness in Netero's voice.

"I would like to continue on what happened to Beyond and his obsession on going to the Dark Continent," said Netero while he gained a far away and sad look.

"The two of you are not the first one to pass through the barrier protecting our world from the outside world," admitted Netero.

Harry and Hisoka were surprised that they were not the first two wizards to come here and their faces showed hope that they will be able to find the first wizard.

"As Hisoka said, there was someone before you who came here with the same power if not more powerful in terms of control and usage of magic than you two," said Netero observing the two's reaction to his statement.

"Heimdall, Beyond and I, saw this nineteen-year-old boy on the island that just appeared out of nowhere," said Netero remembering the event as if it was yesterday.

-_Flashback-_

"Where am I?" asked the dark haired boy with eyes that assesses everything it sees.

"You are at one of the hidden Islands of the Hunter World, boy," responded Beyond.

Netero saw the teen's reaction to being called a boy and couldn't help but have a feeling of dislike for this one.

"What are you doing here?" asked Heimdaill.

_For someone who sees everything he sure doesn't see clearly what is in front of him. Maybe he is a little bit far-sighted._ Thought Netero jovially.

The boys felt little by the power emanating from the three individuals in front of him. He felt like a dwarf in front of three titans of power that he can't help but shiver. The boy's eyes gained a greedy glint before his posture became those of a scared and nervous boy.

_Well... Well… If I am not used to reading people like Pariston I would not have noticed this boys two faced nature. _Thought Netero while he looked at the two people who went with him, seeing both of them lap up the boys façade.

_I understand Beyond's lack of experience, hence he fell for this boy's trick but Heimdall? He is older than I am. I guess his lack of interaction with people hindered his ability to read what is underneath and he takes everything at face value. Which is bad for someone who guards our world. _

"I… I tried apparating and one of my friends disrupted my concentration and I guess it threw me off target. Could you please tell me where I am?" said the boy in a meek and scared voice.

"What do you mean apparated? Is that a form of airship?" asked Netero before the two people behind him can answer the boy's question.

"You do not know what is apparition?" said the boy disturbed that these strong people do not know something so simple as apparating. With this thought, a plan was formed on the boy's mind to learn whatever makes these people strong.

"Apparition is when you teleport from one place to another. You have got to remember the 3D. Destination, Determination and Deliberation. Apparition is one of the three ways wizard travel," stated the boy as if reading from a book.

The boy then noticed the confused face of the three in front of him.

"Wizards?" Beyond asked. His mind going miles a minute trying to plan and take this boy as his apprentice to see what he is really capable of and to help him have power.

Both Heimdall and Netero looked at each other knowing that this boy was probably someone who came from outside the barrier accidentally.

"Tous-san! I want to take him on as my apprentice and teach him the hunter ways," stated Beyond while looking at the boy intently.

_I think it would be good if Beyond train him. At least I know the boy will be handled with capable hands and if he seems to be a threat to our world I am sure Beyond can handle him effectively. _

Netero nodded giving his acceptance to training the boy. His heart though seems to contradict his mind's decision. His heart telling him that this would be one of the worst decision he will make. His heart saw the boy for what he really was. A venomous snake waiting to be unleashed on the world.

"What's your name, boy?!" shouted Beyond while clapping the boy's shoulder.

The boy winced from being called boy or from the tap on the shoulder, Netero will never know which of these two caused the scowl.

"My name… My name is Tom…. Tom Marvolo Riddle," answered the boy.

-_Flashback Ends-_

Harry and Hisoka took their time to digest what Netero told them.

"So this Tom guy. What happened to him?" asked a curios Harry. The name, Tom, left a foul taste in his mouth.

Hisoka nodded at his side wanting to know as well what happened to the wizard.

"Well… Beyond trained him to the best of his capability but when his Nen Training came they met a roadblock," said Netero.

"The boy was very intelligent, sneaky, cunning and ambitious. Very ambitious. Something that can be either very bad or very good combined together. When Beyond taught him Nen they found out that Tom has very little amount of Nen in his body," said Netero while rubbing his chin remembering the boy's reaction to knowing this drawback.

-_Flashback-_

"Now, Tom. Are you ready? I will be opening your nodes for you to be able to control your aura," stated Beyond.

Tom nodded his acceptance and he can't help his excitement and the greediness from showing up in his eyes. Unfortunately for Beyond, he was standing behind Tom and he didn't see his pupils reaction but Netero did as he was watching surreptitiously.

_This boy has plans, whatever it is I do not know. _

Beyond then lifted his hand and his aura enveloped Tom forcing his aura nodes open and his aura to leak.

Tom felt his aura leaving his body. However, the amount of aura he produced was very minimal and not that impressive. He then faced Beyond and saw Beyond's frowning face.

"What is wrong?" asked Tom who is trying to control his aura leak.

"I just expected you to have more ura than this," said Beyond thinking of reasons why Tom's aura is so little.

Tom hearing Beyond's statement narrowed his eyes and with his uncontrolled aura an overwhelming bloodlust encompassed Beyond.

"Are you telling me I am weak?" asked an irritated Tom who after a few seconds realized what he was doing and controlled his temper and ultimately his aura.

_The tightly controlled bloodlust he released a while makes me think that there is something really wrong with this boy. I still stand by my belief that training Tom is a wrong move. _Thought Netero.

Netero then used Gyo to check on the reason for this event.

_There seem to be a part of his soul or aura that is missing. I wonder what caused this…_

-_Flashback Ends-_

"After that, Beyond tried to teach Tom everything about Nen. He taught him Ten, Zetsu, Ren and Hatsu. When we tried the water divination on Tom it turns out that he is the manipulation type," said Netero.

"Although due to the small amount of Nen he has, he has lots of conditions on his ability to be able to use it and it was a very limited form a manipulation anyways. First the person has to agree to put the tattoo. Second, the person must be inclined towards the "Black Arts" as what he said. Third, the person must be a pureblood or at least a halfblood which we did not know the meaning of at that time," explained Netero gaining a deadly glint in his eyes.

"Those people who accepted the snake tattoo will be susceptible to his manipulations and coercion and the kid is a master of deceit that even Tom was able to implant ideas on Beyond's mind that the Outside world is better the Hunter World," said Netero gaining a far away look in his eyes.

-_Flashback-_

"The world outside here is full of magic and adventure! Can you believe a reptile as tall as a building with wings and can breath fire? There is even a cat in our world that is considered an A Class Creature in this world because of its imperviousness to magic and its poisonous breath. We even have snakes that can live for centuries with stare that can kill…" said Tom regaling Beyond on the wonders of the outside world.

Tom knew how to manipulate Beyond as he is the kind of person who lives for the thrill and excitement of an adventure. All the stories Tom made, titillates Beyond's adventurous nature.

-_Flashabck Ends-_

"Because of Tom, Beyond right now has this obsession on seeing the outside world. On one of their voyages, Tom was able to pass through the Hellbell, One of the Five Calamities, as he was able to talk his way through it. We did not know then that he is capable of talking to snakes," said Netero.

After this statement Hisoka looked at Harry and sent him a questioning look which Harry shook his head and tried to think on why Tom and him have the same ability.

_Tom and I might be related, but I know from Mum and Dad that we do not have any relative named Tom. Or maybe he is a distant relative. _

"The voyage trip to the south of the Hunter World is where the Hellbell Calamity is located and where the Nitro Grain is located which is said to increase life and longevity. I would guess that little Tom took the grain back to your world and used it to increase his life span," said Netero gaining a sad look on his face.

"On this trip we learned Tom's true nature. He betrayed Beyond and almost left him for dead with the Hellbell. Harry, you know Beyond right?" asked the chairman to Harry.

"Hai…" Harry answered unsure of where the question is going.

"You remember the X shaped scar on his face. That was the memento left by Tom to Beyond. I do not know why Beyond's guard was down when they were there. I kept thinking about it and the only logical conclusion I can think of is that Beyond has trusted the boy enough," said Netero and becoming melancholic and silent for a few minutes.

Harry and Hisoka glanced at each other trying to digest the story of what happened to the other wizard and the reason of Beyond's obsession with the Dark Continent.

_I would guess it is either the excitement from the new adventure or he wants to get his revenge on this Tom guy. Wait…_

"But Ji-chan, I thought Beyond knew Heimdall? Wouldn't it be just easier for him to go to the safer path?" asked a curious Harry.

Netero rubbed his chin and nodded his head.

"Certainly, it would have been easier but Beyond failed Heimdall's test hence he wasn't allowed passage through the barrier," said Netero.

Harry gulped hearing that even Beyond failed Heimdall's test.

_This test must be really hard then if even Beyond failed it. _

Harry's musing were interrupted however when he heard his grandfather talk.

"There is something else that you have to know. Heimdall is also keeping a time dilation field on out world that makes our world's time run twice faster than that of th outside world," admitted Harry.

"Since Harry arrived here when you were three years old and you have been here in Hunter world for 21 years, you'll be fourteen years old this summer if you were able to go back to the outside world," admitted Netero.

Hisoka took on a thinking pose and computed his age after Netero's admission.

"So I came here when I was 14 and I have stayed here for 11 years. Making me 19 years old in the real world is that right Netero-san?" asked Hisoka.

"Correct," said Netero.

_Well, it seems like I will be underage when I go back to the outside world this early. Maybe I could wait until I am 18 before I go back so I would not be have to deal with any issues with my independence and Hisoka will not be frowned upon for having a relationship with a minor. _

Harry's thought was then again interrupted by his grandfather asking Hisoka a question.

"So Hisoka, what are your plans now? Are you still going to kill me?" asked a serious Netero looking hard at Hisoka trying to read his intentions.

Hisoka sighed and ruffled Harry's hair and smiled at Netero.

"I knew there was something Harry was not telling me about you. I am surprised though that the two of you are related but no. I will not kill you. I might want to fight with you in the future but kill you to be able to go to the dark continent? No," stated Hisoka with all the seriousness he could muster and then he looked at Harry and caressed his face.

"And besides, I don't need to go back to the wizarding world anymore. I have everything, I wanted right here," stated Hisoka looking lovingly at Harry's blushing face.

Harry cupped the hand caressing his face and held it firmly and the bpth of them held each other's gaze for a few minutes, which was then disrupted by Netero's loud laugh.

"Bwahaha! Now, now you two… I wouldn't want to see two going at it right here. There is a proper place for that. Although, I can't even remember the last time I… " said a musing Netero who was then stopped by Harry's scandalous shout.

"Ji-Chan! I do not want to know about your sex life or any kind of sexual activity you perform ever!" said Harry looking at his grandfather but he did not let go of Hisoka's hand.

Netero laughed at Harry's face and the tension between the three of them suddenly dissipated.

_Whew… This could have gone worse than I would've thought. I wonder though who this Tom guy is. I wouldn't like to meet him. _

Netero then coughed and turned serious.

"Ehem… Now that that is over, let us move to the part on why I called you here to be interviewed. This was supposedly a one on one interview but since both of you are here already we'll proceed as it is," said Netero and he sat back down on the floor and held up his notepad with a brush on his other hand.

"So Harry… Which of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?" said Netero.

_Who am I keeping an eye on. Of course that would be my treasures and Hisoka. I am also keeping an eye on Illumi as I know he is a good Nen user._

"Well… Of course I kept my eye Hisoka," said Harry looking fondly at a now bashful Hisoka.

"With all those lean muscles and rock hard abs who wouldn't keep an eye on him," stated Harry who started salivating imagining the things he would like to do to a naked Hisoka.

"Plus the fact that he has a murderous intent that not all can take and the fact the he has bloodlust a mile wide, I can really see why you like him. Stay focused, Harry!" shouted Netero at the end throwing his brush at Harry's head.

Harry being in lala land was not able to evade the incoming brush that hit him on the forehead which bounced back to Netero's hand. Harry pouted while glaring at his Ji-chan for ruining his vivid imagination.

"Do not worry, Harry. What ever you want to do to my sexy body, I'll let you do it later," whispered Hisoka on Harry's ear sending shivers of pleasure on Harry's body.

Hisoka watched Netero's reaction and was amused to see that his eyebrows started twitching and his hand holding the brush was clenching and unclenching.

"Why don't you answer you, ji-chan's question before we give him a heart attack?" said Hisoka.

"Well, there is Hisoka, then gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio because I want to train them after this exam and Gittarackur although I am not sure about that one, yet. There is something oddly, unfeeling about him," admitted Harry.

Netero nodded and listed Harry's answer on his notepad.

"Next question, which of the other nine applicants would you least want to fight?" said Netero.

"The same people actually except Gittarackur. I would like to try my mettle with him and show him the error of his ways," said Harry thinking about Illiumi's action towards Killua even though he was just following his family's order.

"Alright, what about you Hisoka? Same question," said Netero while flipping his notepad on the next page.

"Hmmm… Well I am looking out for Harry as well. Also #99 Killua. If Harry thinks that Gon has the most potential, I think Killua will be exemplary when he grows up," said Hisoka while his eyes gained a mildly wild look thinking of how Killua will be when he grew to his power.

"The person I wouldn't like to fight against would be Gon. He still a lot of room to grow and I think if we fight I might hinder his growth permanently," said Hisoka.

"Ohhh… You still want to fight, Harry?" said a curious Netero while he pointed his brush at Harry.

"Of course, even though I love him a good fight is a good fight and it increases my lust and libido when I have a good fight right Harry?" said Hisoka looking at Harry lustily who grinned back at him having the same reaction when he fought Hisoka on the second phase of the exam.

_This two… They just want to ravage each other right here and right now! _

"Alright, you two can go now. I have have enough of you two…" stated Netero while making a shooing motion with his hands towards the door.

Hisoka walked behind Harry and when Harry opened the door Netero started shouting at Harry.

"And Harry! Don't forget to use lots of lube and protection!" stated a laughing Netero

due a Harry's scandalized and blushing face.

Harry then ran towards his grandfather and tried to clobber his grandfather in the head.

Netero then evaded Harry's strikes and the commotion made the pro-hunters in the blimp to go inside the conference room since they were already alerted when they felt Netero's bloodlust.

Satotz, Menchi, Buhara and Lippo then saw Candidate #406, Harry attacking a laughing Netero.

"Ero-Ji-chan!" shouted a now blushing Harry while he took a swipe at Netero's head who ducked and then tried to swipe Harry's feet off the floor. Harry then back flipped and landed a few meters aways from Netero and glared at him.

"Ero-jiji! We haven't done that yet!" said Harry while shouting at Netero.

The pro-hunters were all baffled at what is happening but one thought ran through their minds.

_Ero-Ji-Chan? Harry is Netero's grandson?!_

"You said yet, Harry! So whenever you are planning on doing it, just remember my advice," said a still laughing Netero.

"I do not need advise from you! I do not need advise from someone who can't even get it up anymore!" shouted Harry.

Hisoka was laughing at the background and then tried to calm down Harry to prevent him from embrassing himself further.

"Harry, just accept the advice. It is a sound advise and you will need lots of lube with what I am packing," stated Hisoka looking lustily at Harry who stopped in his assault.

Harry then looked at Hisoka's package trying to discern if what Hisoka said is true and then looked back at Hisoka who caught him checking his "package" out.

Harry then started blushing and tried to talk.

"I… I… I wasn't…" stuttered Harry who got then frustrated and walked towards Hisoka grumpily and took his hand and walked towards the door. Once both of them were out of the door, Harry turned around and glared evilly at Netero then slammed the door forcefully.

"It has been a nice talk, Harry, Hisoka!" said the Chairman and then laughed loudly again leaving the pro-hunters watching with a huge sweatdrop on their heads.

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter! After I got back from my trip it seems like I lost some enthusiasm in writing this story but now we are back in business! J Thank you all for the review!

The age thing has been answered here so I guess you will have an Idea on what year Harry will go back to Hogwarts.

Explanation on the age: 3 years old when Harry came to HxH World. 21 years he stayed here. Since the Hunter world run two times faster than the normal world the equation for the age will be: 3 years + (21 years / 2). This will make him almost fourteen. J

**917Brat: **Thank you for the compliments.

**Labyrinth Mind: **I do hope you are feeling better now… J Thank you for the appreciation! I thought it was a little bit hurried because I knew I will not be able to update for a while but I appreciate that you liked it! I mentioned in Chapter 4 that one of the purposes of Heimdall's ability is to maintain the time dilation field in the HxH world making in run twice as fast. I have something in stored for Lily in the future, well the whole Potter family of course. J

**Jon: **You are one good reader! You were able to notice that one! I thought I will be able to surprise the readers and everything about the story of wizards on this chapter. J and thank you Jon for the review! J

**Bloodydarkangel: **Thank you! I am going to try and incorporate Killua and Gon on the next chapter. J Thank you for the review!

**Pri-Chan 1410 and DarkLord0012: **Thank you for the review! J


	16. Final Phase of Hunter Exam (Part1)

**Supernatural Hunter Harry**

_Chapter 16_

**Final Phase of Hunter Exam (Part 1)**

After shutting the door, Harry was still fuming at Netero's insinuation. He kept walking dragging Hisoka behind him and muttering threats and curses on the old man.

"That old man… Next time I see him I will kick his ass his great great grandkids will feel it!" said Harry who tightened his grip at Hisoka's hand who started to grimace at Harry's strength as we was unconsciously circulating his Nen on his hand.

Hisoka tried to calm Harry down in his own way. He stopped and suddenly pulled Harry in his chest and gave him a very firm hug.

"Well, he is definitely right, Harry. You will be needing lots and lots of lube, so just let it go for now. I would not force you to do something you do not want to do in the future," whispered Hisoka to Harry's ear while he sensually massage Harry's nape and wrap his other hand at his waist.

By the grin on Harry's face, he succumbed to Hisoka's ministration and forgot why he was mad at his grandfather in the first place.

Hisoka saw Harry's reaction and could not help but smirk and steal a kiss at Hary's slightly parted lips.

The kiss started innocent and sweet but when Harry started kissing back Hisoka the kiss started to become hot and passionate.

Harry put his arms around Hisoka's neck and started kissing Hisoka back fervently, all his fears, frustrations, worry and relief all came with the kiss. As if this will be the last time the two of them will be able to kiss each other.

Hisoka started playing with Harry's hair with the hand that was massaging his nape prior to the kiss and his hug on Harry tightened making their body closer to each other.

Harry's hand started playing and massaging Hisoka's hair and he parted his lips, which Hisoka took advantage of and their tongue started playing with each other. Fighting for dominance both of them moaned when they both deepened the kiss.

Harry's hand started caressing Hisoka's chest going further down to his target. Hisoka groaned when Harry's hand touch his now sensitive nipples.

The two broke apart when they heard someone cough behind them.

Hisoka opened his eyes and smirked at the people behind Harry while Harry slowly turned around blushing furiously at being caught in the act in the hallway.

Harry saw Gon smiling widely at the two of them, Kurapika who was either aroused or shocked with his increasingly blushing face and Leorio looking like a fish out of water with a slight pink tinge in his cheeks.

_I should be embarrassed that they caught me but I am not. Since Gon saw us kiss already before he has already learned to accept it. Kurapika though for all his knowledge seem to be new to this kind of things as basing on his reaction he might not have been even been kissed yet. _

Harry sighed and thought about Kurapika.

_It's all this vengeance crap that is making him miss half of his life. But there is still hope for him. _

As this thought ran through Harry's head he looked at Leorio's gaping face an chuckled uncontrollably.

"Well Leorio, you better close your mouth before flies build their nest in there," said Harry while he walked towards to the group, Hisoka tailing behind him still smirking in his satisfied kind of way and then he leaned forward Harry's ear.

"We will continue this later, Ha… Ryyy…." Hisoka groaned the last part that made Harry want to just grab him and do the deed right then and there.

Unable to form any coherent thought, Harry just nodded his head and looked at Hisoka with unfocused eyes as he was imagining all the things they will be doing.

Their gaze was broken again by a cough from Leorio who asked them a question.

"So, what was the interview about? You were there for a long time. It is almost lunch time now," asked a curious and nervous Leorio thinking that this would be part of the final phase of the exam.

_Basing on ji-chan's question, it looks like the final exam will be a one on one match between the hunter applicants. I am worried though if he will do that does that mean that there will be only one applicant who will be passing the Hunter Exam? I do guess that with Ji-chan's unpredictability it will be hard for me to tell what he will be doing in this exam. _

"Well, the actual interview just took about five to ten minutes, but we talked about something else that is why we were there for a long time," answered Harry trying not to give a hint of what happened in the room.

_This is still part of the exam judging them on how they will handle the unknown and if they will be willing to venture inside knowing that there is someone inside definitely stronger than them. This will help build their determination and will._

"Well, what about all the commotion we heard? We were just approaching the reception area but there were a lot of noise and shouting from what we heard," asked Kurapika thinking that there would be fighting involved.

_That's it Ji-chan. The next time we see each other you are dead! Dead!_

Harry's countenance suddenly turned annoyed and his left eyebrow kept twitching uncontrollably with Hisoka snickering behind him was not helping Harry's temper at all.

"That was just a little bit of misunderstanding between my grandfather and all," said Harry dropping the bomb at the three so that they will stop asking questions and divert their attention to something less embarrassing.

"Wait… wait… wait… That old geezer is your grandfather?!" asked a shocked Leorio and Kurapika looking quizzically at Harry and Gon looking aloof knowing that Netero is Harry's grandfather.

"Hai… I didn't want to tell you because I want to make a name for myself and of course it is sometimes good to be underestimated," ended Harry's explanation lamely at the three while glaring at Leorio.

"Gomen, I did not mean to call him an old geezer," apologized Leorio when he saw Harry and Kurapika glaring at him.

Harry sighed and replied.

"It's alright, Leorio. He is an old geezer but I am the only one allowed to call him that," said Harry.

"He is a crafty old man, Leorio. I think you can learn a lot from him. Do try and see what is hidden on this interview," said Hisoka who started pulling Harry away from the group who looked amused at the two's antics.

Harry went with Hisoka but he has a confused look on his face wondering why Hisoka wanted the two of them to have privacy.

_He's not thinking of doing IT now, is he? _At this thought, Harry started blushing really hard and was stealing glances at the still smirking Hisoka with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

_Oh my God! He is totally going to do it right now! What do I do?! What do I do?! _And due to his internal monologue he did not notice that Hisoka was able to get a room. A private room. Harry just felt his back hit the wall behind him and then Hisoka's hands where are both sides of his head trapping him effectively and staring at Hisoka.

Harry started to sweat and his heart started pounding really quick in his chest. His breath came in long and deep as he was trying to calm himself down. He tried lifting his trembling hands and put it in Hisoka's chest.

Hisoka's smiled widened seeing Harry's reaction and then kiss him on the lips.

"You are so easy to tease, Harry," stated Hisoka in Harry's ear who shivered in pleasure feeling Hisoka's warm breath travel on his ear and neck.

"However, I don't plan on doing what you are thinking right now," stated Hisoka who then pulled back from Harry and looked at him seriously.

Feeling the change of mood of Hisoka, Harry turned serious as well but in his head turmoil of emotion is happening.

_Damn it, Hisoka! You f #$%^& tease! What is wrong with you?!_

Harry then sighed and looked at the room they were in. The room was quite simple with a table and chair on one corner with some kind of flower on a vase. There is a single bed on one other corner, which would probably fit both him and Hisoka if they spoon together and a window, which shows that reddish orange with some stars showing on the eastern side of the sky and some clouds.

Hisoka sat on the chair and Harry jumped on the bed and lay there thinking what happened with the talk with his grandfather.

_At least, Hisoka is not going to kill my ji-chan anymore and him knowing Beyond's true character must have hit him really hard again as he did become his teacher. I didn't even ask how he is after knowing Beyond's past. _

Harry sighed and turned his head on Hisoka who was sitting silently on the chair with a pensieve look on his face.

"How are you, Hisoka? After knowing Beyond was probably using you?" asked a concerned Harry who sat up from the bed and faced Hisoka directly.

It took a minute for Hisoka to answer.

"I do not know how to feel about Beyond. I knew from the start that there was something he was hiding. So this did not come as a surprise for me. I was actually more surprised that Netero was your grandfather," stated Hisoka honestly while looking at Harry intently.

"You could have told me when we were in Zevil Island instead of running, Harry. You know you can trust me to listen to you," said Hisoka with a look of hurt and pain remembering Hary's reaction.

Harry saw Hisoka face while remembering what happened on the Island and could not help but feel guilty. He stood up and walked towards Hisoka. He sat on Hisoka's lap and put his arms around Hisoka and his head on Hisoka's shoulder and muttered.

"I am so sorry for that Hisoka. I got scared and I should have trusted you more but I got so overwhelemed with all the information around me that I just wanted sometime for myself to think," stated Harry solemnly.

"If that was what you wanted, I would have gladly given it to you. We are lucky that Gon was there with me when you left," said Hisoka with a whimsical voice.

"Because if he wasn't, I would have turned out worse than this," continued Hisoka outing his arms around Harry and inhaling Harry's scent.

"I know and I am thankful that he was there with you. We owe a lot to that kid," said Harry happy that Hisoka seemed to have forgiven him.

"Harry, you have to know. That as of right now, I have a very small grip to my sanity. You and Gon help anchor me to my sanity. I think it runs it the Black Bloodline as I have this niece. She was I think 4 or 5 years old and she was killing kittens already! That one is really a loony," said Hisoka while making rotating gestures with his fingers near his temple.

Harry chuckled a little bit a Hisoka's action but then he turned introspective.

_What kind of childhood he must have had. First his mother got disowned, then he got here and grew up horribly, then met Beyond and was certainly put to his death unknowingly. _

Harry tightened his grip on Hisoka and looked at Hisoka's eyes intently.

"I will always be here for you, Hisoka. Remember that. We might not see eye to eye on everything but always remember that I will always love you," said Harry sincerely while caressing Hisoka's face lovingly.

Hisoka heard the declaration of love from Harry and stroked Harry cheek and looked deeply into his viridian colored eye.

"And I will love you too, Harry. You are my world now, do not forget that when you walk I will walk beside you. When you stumble, I will lift you up and when the sun goes down and you rest in the evening I will comfort you in the darkness. I will be protecting you from all the horrors that we may face in the future," said Hisoka while loveingly gazing at Harry's eyes.

Harry hearing Hisoka's declaration of love could not help but be touched. He put his head on the crook of Hisoka's shoulder to hide the tears of happiness in his eyes.

_I never knew Hisoka could be such a poet. I am so lucky to have him by my side. Do not worry Hisoka, I will be here for you as well, forever. _

The couple stayed in that position, with Harry on Hisoka's lap clinging unto him as if his life depended on it and Hisoka's arm wrapped around protectively at Harry. Their breathing becoming one and getting comfortable in each other's embrace.

Hisoka then stood up carrying along Harry with him and brought him to bed. He gently laid down Harry to the bed. Slipping into the bed Harry grabbed Hisoka and hugged him like a teddy bear.

Harry's head was now on Hisoka's chest and his arm wrapped around Hisoka while caressing Hisoka's chest. Looking at Hisoka, Harry saw the tenderness in his partner's eyes and could not help but drown in it.

Hisoka wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder while he was lying down and held the hand playing with his chest to prevent himself from moving too fast.

"So what are your plans now?" asked Hisoka to Harry while he intertwined their hands and lifted their hands so that both of them can see it. Hisoka's palm was definitely bigger than Harry's delicate palm and fingers but despite the difference their fit was perfect.

"I do not know yet, after the exam I'll be teaching Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio as I promised them that. Then after that, I do not know yet," said Harry not wanting to think about the future for now as he wanted to savor the moment he is spending with Hisoka.

"Hmmm… You do know, I am not the teaching kind of guy. I might accidentally kill one of those four if I see a shred of potential and strength in them," admitted Hisoka.

Hearing Hisoka might kill one of his treasures; Harry looked at him with a mild glare and tightened his hold on his hand sending a warning to Hisoka.

"Of course, I would not allow you to teach them! Maybe when they are stronger and when I think that they can take you I can make you their sparring partner," after this exclamation Harry saw something twitch in Hisoka's pants and sighed.

"I told you, not before they are strong enough to fight you!" said Harry sighing at his boyfriend's antics.

_Boyfriend, huh? That is a new word for me. I didn't even belive that there will be so much things that happened in this Hunter Exam. But, I wouldn't change this for the world. _

Harry then sighed and relaxed on top of Hisoka.

"About the outside world, I would like to help out Chris and my family but until I am sure I can pass Heimdall's test I will be staying here for now," stated a drowsy and sleepy Harry being comfy with his human pillow.

After a few minutes, Hisoka then heard Harry's breathing even out and looked at his chest. He saw Harry sleeping innocently with his lips slightly parted breathing out warm air directly on Hisoka's nipple, sending shivers of pleasure at Hisoka. He moved a little bit to make Harry more comfortable and to move Harry's mouth away from his nipple.

_I do not know what I will do if he continues that. I might ravish him while he is sleeping. _

Hisoka then ogled Harry pretty face, brushing away his bangs and seeing his lightning bolt scar. Hisoka then kissed Harry's scar and when his lips touched the scar he suddenly felt an oily and slithering presence that suddenly disappeared.

_What was that? I thought I felt something from Harry's scar. _

Putting it at the back of his mind for now, Hisoka admired Harry's sleeping form for a few minutes until he tightened his hold on Harry and feeling his eyes lids droop down as sleep claimed him as well.

Both occupants of the room were woken up when they felt the rays of the sun hit their faces from the window.

Harry groaned and sat down and yawned and stretched sexily.

"Good morning," said Harry and then he looked at Hisoka who has some pink tinges in his cheeks and a playful grin.

"I could wake up to this site everyday," said Hisoka while getting up as well and messing up Harry's already out of bed hair.

"Mou…" said Harry while swiping away Hisoka's hand and marched towards the bathroom.

Hisoka chuckled at Harry's reaction and turned towards the clock in the room. It says 7:15.

_Hmmm… We should be arriving at our destination by now. I also haven't told Harry about my connection with Genei Ryodan. Knowing him, he will probably think about that Kurapika guy and how he will react knowing that I am supposedly part of the group. _

Harry then entered the room again and saw Hisoka staring absent-mindedly on the clock on the wall.

"Hmm.. What's wrong?" asked Harry while looking at Hisoka's growingly worried face.

"Harry, I know you worry about Kurapika's vengeance but I have got to tell you about something," said Hisoka.

_I am getting worried about this. I don't know why he will be worried about Kurapika's vengeance unless…_

Harry groaned, as he was able to connect the dots.

"You are part of the Genei Ryodan, aren't you?" whispered Harry looking at Hisoka's face for any sign of confirmation or denial.

Hisoka nodded his head.

"Yes… But let me explain. I am just infiltrating that group as one of Beyond's orders since they are some of the most powerful practitioners of Nen," said Hisoka while he tried to take of his top off.

"Wai…. Wait! What are you doing?!" said Harry blushing heavily seeing Hisoka's absolutely perfect physique.

Hisoka smirked at Harry and licked his lips seductively while staring at Harry.

"I know you want me, Harry but you have to control yourself," said Hisoka who started to turn around.

_Control myself?! He is teasing me again that piece of crap! Grrr… And now he is telling me to control myself?!_

His thoughts however were stopped when he saw a tattoo plastered on Hisoka's back. A tattoo of a spider with a number 4 in it.

Harry walked towards Hisoka and rubbed the tattoo on Hisoka's back. He frowned feeling something in the tattoo itself.

_There is something wrong with this tattoo. I can feel like it is made of Nen. _

Harry then thought of the time he was watching Hisoka sleep and looked at Hisoka's teardrop and star tattoo.

_It is just like those. There seem to be some nen emitting on this. He is right; I do not know his Nen ability but basing on what I am seeing he is probably using Transmutation to change something into his skin or probably Manipulation to manipulate his body in certain ways, like the melanin component of the skin to make the skin darker in this area, hence making a tattoo pattern. _

Harry then looked at Hisoka who was reaching his back and suddenly pulled the tattoo out of his skin. Harry was startled by the action and he readied his Healing Nen as he thought that Hisoka ripped off his skin.

_I thought he ripped off his skin! All he is holding now is a piece of cloth the size of a handkerchief. I guess I am right, he is a Transmutation kind of Nen User. _

"This is one of my abilities, Harry. Texture Surprise. I can change the how something looks like if into what kind I like. Along with my other ability, Bungee Gum, I can make this simple cloth stick to my back indefinitely," said Hisoka showing Harry his abilities.

_Texture Surprise. For Hisoka, who primarily relies on deception and illusionary tricks to fight his opponent the use of this can bring Hisoka to different methods of concealment. He could conceal his wounds making it seem like the opponent's techniques are not working or he could even fake his wounds and sprung to his opponents when their guard is down. Psychological warfare is really Hisoka's forte. Along with his Bungee Gum and since Transmutation Nen cannot be seen unless the opponent is using Gyo he could use the Gum either as an offense or a defense. With his physical attributes and strength he could either work as a close to mid range fighter. _

Hisoka then looked at Harry's contemplatative face and knew that Harry is assessing his abilities and its probable use in combat. He let Harry think of possible scenarios wherein he can use his abilities while he put on his clothes to prepare for the fifth phase of the exam.

_But those are the abilities he can use with Nen. I know he can use magic as well basing on the transfiguration spell I saw before the first phase of the exam… There are still more to his abilities that I do not know what I do know though is he favors Transfiguration spell._

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Hisoka spoke.

"I plan on telling Kurapika that I have some information on Spider, but I will not tell him that I am a part of the troupe even though I am undercover," said Hisoka telling Harry his plans.

"I guess, I should train Kurapika then if he will be fighting the Genei Ryodan in the future. When are you going to meet with Kurapika to tell him the information?" asked Harry.

"I plan on meeting him in Yorknew City on September 1st," said Hisoka while walking towards Harry and embracing him tightly.

"September first, huh?" thought Harry while leaning his head towards Hisoka's chest.

"So I still have a few more months to train him to be able to fight at least on par with Genei Ryodan," thought Harry and he sighed in defeat.

_The members of the Genei Ryodan are all masters of Nen. I am not sure if a few months of training in Nen will cut it out for Kurapika or even the whole group as I am sure they will be part of this mess as well. I can only help them achieve the necessary tools to survive this encounter with Genei Ryodan. _

"After this exam, I plan on taking the four of them into my private manor in Padokia. There I will be training the four of them in Nen," said Harry while looking at Hisoka questionably.

"What will you be doing while I am training them?" asked Harry.

"You know, I could not last long without a good fight. So I will just stay in the Heavens Arena since that place is also in Republic of Padokia. I can visit you from time to time, probably give some hints or spar with the kids," said Hisoka referring to the group as kids.

_Kids… Our kids… I don't mind Gon or Killua being our kids but I think Kurapika and especially Leorio are too old to be our kids! Probably a nephew or cousin… _

The both of them were then startled when they heard an announcement.

"We will be landing at our destination in a few minutes. Please make yourself comforatable and good luck on the Final Phase of the exam.

Harry and Hisoka looked at each other and grinned.

"If the both of us will be fighting in this last part, no holding back alright?" said Harry while grinning maliciously at Hisoko who sent his own excited grin at Harry.

"Nothing less than my best for you Harry," replied Hisoka then he captured Harry's lips for a kiss.

Harry then broke the kiss and looked at Hisoka's gleaming eyes.

"Yosh, Let's go!" said an excited Harry who then run towards the door.

The ten applicants were then ushered towards the venue of the fifth and final part of the Hunter exam. They were brought to an arena big enough for a one on one fight.

_I guess my presumption is correct that we will be doing one on one fights on the last part of the exam. _

Harry then saw his grandfather with the Hunter Examiners Satotz, Menchi, Buhura and Lippo at his back and at the farthest back are men wearing suits and shades.

"Well, gentlemen. Did you get plenty of rest?" Netero asked the applicants and looking particularly at Harry and Hisoka and sending them a knowing grin.

_That geezer! We did not do what you think we did! Grrrr…_ Fumed Harry and Hisoka sent a wave and a smile to Netero's way.

"This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. The place is all yours until the battle have concluded," continued Netero.

One of the guys wearing the suit and sunglasses brought in something for the participants to see but a white cloth covered the board.

"For the final phase we will be holding a one-on-one tournament," said a serious Netero and then he pulled the cloth covering the board showing to the room the bracket on who will be fighting but who will be fighting who is still covered by a piece of cloth.

_I wonder how Ji-chan knew who would be fighting who. I am thinking that he based the fights on the answers he got from the individual interview. I do hope that not only one applicant will be passing the Hunter Selection Exam._

"So does that mean that only the last person passes the exam?" asked a curious Kurapika looking at each participants critically thinking of ways and strategies he could employ depending on his opponent.

"No," forcefully said Netero.

"You only have to win once to become a Hunter," said Netero looking at each applicant at the eye.

Harry heard most of the applicants mutter in surprise that they only need one win to become a Hunter.

_Following the rules of the fight only one of us here will not become a hunter. Judging on the capabilities of each applicant here, I think Pokkle or Leorio has the least amount of chance to become a hunter. The other applicant's have both of them beat in strength, skill or experience. _

"As you can see the brackets, the winner are removed from the competition and the losers continue up the bracket. In other words the person who finishes at the top will not pass," said Netero while pointing at the top line on the bracket.

"Does everyone understand now?" asked Netero while looking at each applicant's reaction to the last phase of the exam.

"So you're saying that only one person will fail?" asked a smug and overly confident Hanzo.

"Exactly," said Netero.

"And now here is the roster of who will be fighting who," continued Netero while he pulled the cloth covering the pictures and number of the applicant.

_So I will be fighting Illumi, huh? This is perfect as I think I will be able to get to know him better as a person when we fight and dig deeper on his problem. Knowing Ji-chan's moral compass he will not allow killing in this part of the exam. _

_Gon will be fighting Hanzo. Basing on their skills, although Gon is strong for his age, I do not think he is capable of defeating Hanzo, yet. _

Harry then continued his assessment on who among his group will be fighting who and Harry suddenly thought how unlucky Kurapika was since he will be fighting Hisoka.

_I know Hisoka will not be killing Kurapika. I think I know Hisoka pretty well already that he will turn this fight into one big prank to Kurapika and try to psychologically attack him by dangling information about the Genei Ryodan to Kurapika. _

_Killua will be fighting whoever is the loser among Hanzo, Gon and Pokkle. Comparing their capabilities, Pokkle is the most likely candidate for Killua to fight with and that will be easy picking for Killua._

Harry's thought were interrupted again by his grandfather who exclaimed his exuberance at the exam he thought of.

"Impressive right? After all, everyone has at least two chances to win," said a happy Netero who was proud of the design he made for the final exam.

"But some people, like #294 and #405, get five chances," asked a concerned Pokkle.

"Why didn't you use a balanced bracket?" added Bodoro.

_It's true that Hanzo and Gon has the most chances as they have more fights but the more they fight the more they become tired or possibly wounded with previous fights and the chances of them winning the more they get up the ladder gets smaller and smaller as they will be fighting someone who is at their full health. _

Harry's musings were cut off when Netero defended his decision on the fighting bracket.

"A question that must be on everyone's mind," said a serious Netero.

"This bracket was assembled based on your performances through out the entire exam," said a now bored Netero.

"Those who performed better received more chances," continued the chairman.

"That doesn't sound right. Can you explain how you scored our performances?" asked a surprised Killua.

_He must be surprised that he scored lower than Gon and he is right. On physical capabilities alone he has Gon beat but there are times that physical attributes is not enough to win a fight. Sometimes determination and will to fight even though everything is hopeless is needed as well. _

Harry looked at Killua and this thought ran through his head. He stole a quick glance at Hisoka and saw Hisoka's disappointed look at Killua who remembered their talk at the airship.

The chairman looked keenly at Killua for a few seconds and then shouted at him.

"NO!" while wagging his fingers at Killua like a parent telling his kid not to do something naughty.

"Why not?!" answered a severely flustered Killua.

"Your scores are classified information. So I can't tell you everything. But I can explain our methods," said Netero. Lifting his pointer finger up he started explaining the criteria.

"First, we consider three major criteria. Physical Strength, mental strength, and overall impression," said the chairman who had a contemplatative look.

"For physical strength, we use an aggregate of agility, flexibility, endurance and perception. For mental strength, we us an aggregate of resilience, adaptability, judgment and creativity. However, this information is only used as a reference point. After all, you were strong enough to advance to the Final Phase. However, we are most concerned with your overall impression. This refers to any intangible factors not previously mentioned. Ypu could consider this as an evaluation of your potential as a Hunter and we also incorporate the opinion of your peers. That was our process," finished the chairman feeling smug about the process.

_What a load of crap. I know ji-chan is just having fun playing with the minds of the remaining applicants. He is as good as mental warfare as Hisoka if not more. He is just sowing jealousy and frustrations among the group to increase the applicants' drive to prove themselves better than the other. Although his criteria has merit but the arrangement of the fighter is still askew._

Harry then looked at Killua and some of the participants and found out that what his grandfather did seem to be working too well, especially on Killua.

_Killua… Do not believe what my ji-chan is talking about. You are a strong boy and you have lots of potential. It is not good to always compare what you have with your peers. Look into your strength and train hard and you will flourish. _

"The battle rules are quite simple. Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits deafeat, you win. However, if you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass and the exam will end. Are we clear?" said a serious Netero.

_My opponent has to admit defeat but we cannot kill each other. I already know Gon will not be admitting defeat. His determination to become a hunter is the biggest one here in the room and his self-preservation is close to nil if he wants to get something, like what happened with Bourbon and the snakes. But this poses a problem, Hanzo will be Gon's opponent and as of the moment Gon is out of his league._

The chairman then called the first pair of fighters towards the arena.

"Then, we shall begin the exam's Final Phase. Will Gon and Hanzo please get to the center and all the other applicants to the side please," said the Chairman who was walking towards the other examiners.

Harry then went towards Gon along with Hisoka.

"Good luck, Gon," said Harry despite his worry on this fight as he knew that this will help Gon see where his level is at.

Hisoka looked at Gon and gave a eye-smile and a nod.

Gon then walked towards the arena where Hanzo is waiting for him.

"The first match is Hanzo vs Gon! I will be the referee of this match. My name is Masta. Best of luck," said Masta.

"Hey, good to see you again. You were tailing me during the Fourth Phase," said Hanzo.

"You noticed?" replied Masta.

"Naturally… I am assuming that each applicant was assigned an examiner for the Fourth Phase. Well, I'm sure everyone else noticed," explained Hanzo.

Harry then saw the confusion on Gon's face and could not help but sigh.

_Gon, you really are awesome in the way you stalk your prey but we got to work on your sensing skills. _

Harry then looked at Leorio and saw his frustrated expression as well.

_Well, that makes two who needs some sensory training. _

"You have my thanks. My rank was higher because your reports on me were accurate. Though the outcome was never in doubt!" said a smug Hanzo.

"Y…Yes…" stuttered Masta.

Harry then chuckled at Hanzo's narcissism.

_This guy, really? If he will be fighting Hisoka, Illumi, Killua or me I bet he would not be standing after a few seconds. He sometimes overestimate himself, I think you can use that to your advantage, Gon. You have to think this one and use your brain to win. Speed and strength will not make you winner if Hanzo is your opponent. You have to outsmart him. _

"Moving on, I have a question for you. We only win if our opponent surrenders, correct? It doesn't count if we knock them unconscious. No TKOs allowed either," inquired Hanzo.

"Yes, that is correct," said Masta.

Hanzo then look at Gon and saw his determined face.

_I see. This one will be a difficult one. _Thought Hanzo.

Gon during the exchange with the referee was gauging his opponent.

_He looks tough, but we should be even in terms of speed and strength. I can use my speed to keep on the move until I get an opening. _

Masta then took a step backwards.

"Now, then it is time to begin," said Masta.

Gon put himself in an offensive position ready for a full sprint when the fighting starts. Hanzo's is on the defensive when he saw Gon's stance trying to anticipate what Gon would do.

"Begin!"

Gon dashed to the left side trying to put some distance between him and Hanzo.

_I know Hanzo is mostly a close range fighter since he does not have any visible weapons on him. I need to put some distsance between us…_

Gon was then surprised when Hanzo was able to close the gap between them in an instant as he appeared directly in front of him.

"You must be confident in your legs. You have my respect," said Hanzo then he attacked Gon's exposed nape with a swift chop that made Gon's vision hazy and blurry.

With Harry's ability he saw the attack before it even happened.

_Gon, you severely underestimated your opponent. I know you could have dodged that attack but because you were surprised you did not react accordingly and gave Hanzo an opening. You thought that you could outrun him. Ninjas are known to be swift and agile. I got to hand it to Hanzo though, that attack at Gon's nape could've knocked him unconscious, which would've disqualified Hanzo. However, Hanzo has so much control in his strength that he delivered just enough force to make in harder for Gon to move. _

Harry then clenched his fist and grit his teeth knowing what will be coming next. A single mantra running through his head.

_I will not interfere. I will not interfere. I will not interfere. _

Hisoka saw Harry's clenched fist and went behind Harry and put his arms around Harry's waist garnering curious looks from all the people inside the arena.

"I know how you feel, Harry. But we got to let Gon experience this to make him learn and mature," whispered Hisoka looking lovingly at Harry.

"Do not worry though. After the exam there aren't any rules if we go after Hanzo, right?" said Hisoka with his grin full of malice at Harry who was looking up at him.

Harry and Hisoka grinned and then looked evilly at Hanzo who is attacking Gon relentlessly trying to make Gon surrender.

Hanzo felt a sudden chill in his spine that if he continued doing this his life will be forfeit after the exam. Seeing Gon gasping on the floor Hanzo looked around to check who the bloodlust is coming from and he saw both Harry and Hisoka with evil grin being sent his way.

Hanzo started to sweat feeling the malicious aura from those two.

_If I don't finish this up now, I will be dead after the exam by how those two keep sending me evil looks! _

Hanzo then rained down punches and kicks towards Gon who still remain defenseless and receive the full brunt of the attack.

Leorio who was unable to keep his cool suddenly shouted.

"Gon! Don't be silly! You'll still have another chance!" shouted Leorio with worry and panic and a hint of rage in his voice.

"Leorio! If you were in Gon's position, would you surrender?" asked Kurapika trying to reign in his temper and keep his calm.

"Kurapika is right, Leorio. We have seen Gon being jumped by snakes because he wants to save you. Now, he wants to be a hunter and he is one of the most hard headed person we know," added Harry to the two arguing pair.

The brutal beating of Gon continued for a few minutes testing Harry, Hisoka, Kurapika and Leorio's control. The four of them were kind of happy when their attention was diverted towards Menchi who they heard speaking to Buhura.

"Honestly, the chairman's nasty streak is in a class all its own," stated Menchi.

"What do you mean?" asked Buhura looking confused and hungry as ever.

"The applicants, who've made it this far, are unlikely to surrender. This goes beyond a rather peculiar fight. This system is just plain crazy. That kid is in danger," stated Menchi.

The four listeners then looked back at Gon who was still receiving a massive beat down with worry and panic.

Hisoka then looked at Killua and saw his impassive face making him frown in thought. He signaled to Harry to look at Killua's direction and saw that Killua's face was a mask of indifference.

_Killua… You still do not understand… There is something more important than power… _

Harry then got out of Hisoka's hold and him and went to Killua.

"Killua, are you alright?" asked Harry while putting his hand on Killua's shoulder.

"Gon should have surrendered already when he knew that his opponent was stronger than him," stated Killua still looking unemotional at the battle between Gon and Hanzo.

"You may be right, Killua but not everything is about power remember that. You will always find someone who is more powerful than you. What you do in that situation?" asked a genuinely curious Harry.

"Of course, I'd try to escape. I have been thought not to fight anyone that is stronger than me," said Killua finally looking up at Harry and he saw Harry's eyes showing disappointment and pity.

"Hmmm… Watch the fight between Gon and Hanzo, Killua. You might be surprised by the outcome," said Harry and he went back to Hisoka side looking determined and hopeful that Gon will win.

Leorio and Kurapika who kept watching the beating in front of them could not control themselves anymore.

"Enough, already… I am going to kill you! I will fight you in his place!" shouted Leorio with barely controlled anger.

"If you can't take it then leave. It is only going to get worse," admitted Hanzo.

"What was that?!" shouted Leorio who took a step forward but suddenly he was blocked by two men in suit.

"No one may interfere in a one-on-one match and if you step in, Gon will be the one disqualified! " said Masta looking intently at Leorio.

The group then suddenly heard Gon speak up.

"Leorio… This is… Nothing… I can still… fight," said Gon in a gasping voice while trying to stand on his feet and despite how horrible he looks from all the beating his eyes still hold the determination to win. This exclamation seems to have infuriated Hanzo as he kicked Gon's leg making him fall and stumble on his face.

"I am going to break your arm," stated a serious Hanzo who kneeled on Gon's back and held his left arm twisting it around making his threat serious.

"I am not joking around. So give up," continued Hanzo and he applied more pressure on Gon's arm.

Harry then narrowed his eyes and controlled his breathing, doing some meditation techniques that he knows help him control his volatile temper.

Netero then looked at Harry worriedly and sweat profusely when he felt Harry become emotionless.

_This is bad! The only time I saw him like this was when I accidentally got injured by one of the criminals we were trying to apprehend together. The aftermath of that event still sends chill to my spine everytime I remember the mutilated corpse of the criminal. If we could call a piece of a person's arm a corpse as that was the only thing left of the guy after Harry was finished with him. _

"Never!" shouted Gon expecting his arm to be broken.

Everyone in the hall suddenly heard a cracking sound coming from Gon's arm and everyone could not help but wince at Gon's fate and pitiful whimper coming from the boy.

"He really broke his arm," stated Pokkle unable to look at the scene in front of him.

"There you go. You can't use your left arm anymore," Hanzo stated emotionlessly while staring at Gon with dead eyes.

"Kurapika, don't try to stop me. If that bastard does anything else to Gon… Sorry Gon, but I can't stop myself," stated Leorio looking livid and deadly.

"Me? Stop you? Don't worry. There is no chance of that happening," said Kurapika who is as furious as Leorio with the way his eyes started becoming red.

Hisoka held on to Harry tighter as he was trying to control his lust to kill Hanzo as well when he suddenly noticed Harry was not showing any emotions. He looked at Hary's eyes and was surprised and turned on at what he saw.

Harry's eyes were vivid green with specks of gold glowing with suppressed power, glaring menacingly at Hanzo. His lips were pressed so thinly together that it looks like a single line in his face. His hair started flowing even though there is no wind in the arena. The scary part is that Hisoka did not feel any bloodlust or any malicious aura coming out of Harry.

_It's like Harry became a robot with just one thought in mind, to kill Hanzo. A robot who does not care if he gets hurt or who he hurts as long as his objective is fulfilled. _

Netero then saw Harry's state and sweated some more and grew more worried as the minute passed by.

_Netero you idiot! Now look what you did! If Harry released his rage, I'll be the only one who is able to contain him! All the people in here will be in danger. Hanzo you better finish this quickly or else I won't be able to guarantee your safety!_

"I'm sure you are in too much pain to listen, but hear me out. I am descended from the shinobi, a clan of covert agents," said Hanzo who then did a hand stand.

Harry's hand started twitching.

Netero saw Harry's hand twitch and tried to get near Harry slowly before he explodes.

_Shit. Gon, just quit already!_

"From the day I was born, I was forced to endure harsh training in order to master the art of ninpo. For eighteen years, I have trained my body and technique, without rest. By the time I was your age, I had already killed a man," continued Hanzo who then did a handstand using only two fingers.

Harry then started to raise his hand towards Hanzo.

Netero who was growing more and more nervous took huge steps towards Harry and Hisoka.

"Harry," whispered Netero to Harry who seem like he didn't hear Netero call him.

"At this point in time, you cannot defeat me in combat. I'm trying to be nice," said Hanzo who then lifted himself in a handstand using only his pointer finger.

Netero then started preparing himself for the worst that could happen when he saw Harry completely raise his hand with palm outward facing Hanzo and Hisoka looking curiously at Harry's back urging Harry to fight as his lust for Harry and a fight grew as well.

Then suddenly Gon got up and send a massive sidekick to Hanzo that hit his head sending him back a few meters away. This action brought Harry back to reality and he realized what he was doing and looked around and saw his grandfather looking at him grimly.

Harry laughed awkwardly and scratched his head with his raised hand.

"Hehehe… Gomen ji-chan," said Harry who saw Netero released a sigh of relief.

"You really are going to give me a heart attack one of these days Harry," said Netero then he went back to the other examiners.

Luckily, no one saw the encounter between Harry and Netero except Hisoka as every other applicant and the people in the room were focused on the fight.

"Itaiiiii…. Damn it! My head cleared up a bit after all the pain and that long explanation," said a now cheerful Gon as he felt that this would be his second wind.

"Yes! Gon, go! Kick him while he is down!" shouted Leorio cheering on his friend.

"If you are eighteen, you are only six years older than I am. Besides, this isn't a battle to see who's stronger. It's to see who is willing to surrender first," stated Gon while looking at Hanzo downed form on the floor.

Suddenly, Hanzo leapt and stood up with blood flowing from his nose.

"I let you kick me on purpose. This isn't a warning. It is an ultimatum. Was it too hard for you to understand? Then I will make it eaier for you. I'll cut of your legs, so that they can't be reattached," stated Hanzo while he pulled a blade out of the bandages wrapped around his arm and then swing it a few times.

"A permanent injury should help to wake you up," said a serious Hanzo while he was mentally preparing himself on what he was about to do.

"But first, I'll ask you once more. Surrender!" said Hanzo while looking menacingly at Gon.

Gon's response to the threat, however, put out the depressing and heavy aura of the room.

"I won't accept that!" stated Gon with all seriousness that everyone in the room cannot believe that he said that. The applicants and the examiners were all shocked into silence at what Gon said.

"I don't want my legs cut off, but I don't want to surrender. So let's find a different way to fight!" said Gon whose voice went a little high pitched at the end signifying he was already starting his puberty.

Upon hearing this statement the applicants and the examiners could not help but laugh at Gon's either innocence or naivety.

"Hey… Do you understand the situation you are in?! You don't get to make demands! Are you trying to insult me?! I am seriously going to cut your legs!" shouted an incredulous Hanzo while pointing his sword at Gon.

Gon remined unfazed by the threat and continued to look at Hanzo with determined gaze and then he said, "But I still will not surrender. Besides, if you do that, I will bleed to death. He will be disqualified if that happenes, right?"

The statement was asked with all the innonce and without any malice attached to it that it started to throw of Hanzo off his game.

Harry then saw at the corner of his eyes Killua's confused expression while he was looking around his surroundings.

_This is his power, Killua. This is the intangible factor that ji-chan was talking about. He can change the atmosphere in any situation by remaining clear in his objective and not incorporating any malice or greed in his thoughts. Despite everything that Hanzo did to him, I am pretty sure that he still wants the both of them to pass. This is his innoncence at his best. But I know why you are like the wy you are now, Killua. Part of it is because of your upbringing and the other…_

Harry then sent a minute glance at Gittarackur and could not help but feel a little bit of annoyance and frustration.

_They think they are helping Killua become stronger but all they are doing is hindering his growth._

"I think he is ok now. Gon's taken control," stated a relieved Kurapika, which brought Harry back to the events happening in front of him.

Hanzo then took a few steps forward and brandished his sword so now it is at Gon's forehead causing it to bleed.

"You reallt don't get it? If you die, you'll never get another chance. If I kill you here, I need only try again next year. We are not on equal footing!" shouted Hanzo while he se started sweating.

_From the looks of it, Hanzo will be the first one to give up. The way Gon looks at Hanzo without any hate or plans of revenge or payback must be disconcerting to him. A natural reaction of someone who is getting beaten is to always get back to his attacker but looking at Gon he has no plans of vengeance. What a really pure and innocent boy. I hope my training him will not break that. _

A few seconds have passed as the staring match between Gon and Hanzo occurred.

"Why won't you concede? It's easy to do. You can try again next year. You value your pride more than your own life?! You're really willing to die for your own pride?!" shouted a near hysterical Hanzo with some spittle flying out of his mouth.

_Gon is rattling Hanzo and it appears Hanzo is not as tough as he thought he is and Gon is not doing the Hunter Exam for any plans of becoming famous or reknowned. What his ambition is simple enough but so hard to do as it took me years before I find Ging. _

At the same time the thought was running through Harry's head Gon was explaining to Hanzo his reasons of becoming a hunter.

"I am going to find my dad. My dad is a Hunter. So I am going to become a Hunter and find him! I believe that I'll find him one day but I have a feeling that if I give up now, I will never find him! So I won't surrender," stated Gon looking serious and unafraid even though there is a blade at his forehead.

"If you don't yield, you will die…" said a now profusely sweating Hanzo his doubt gleaming in his eyes for everyone to see. After a few seconds of staring at Gon's eyes, Hanzo stepped back and sheathed his blade back at his bandages.

"I give up. You win," stated Hanzo sighing and feeling relieved that he doesn't have to beat Gon anymore.

Harry saw his team's reaction and could not help but chuckle. Leorio's mouth was opening and closing unable to believe that Hanzo surrendered and Kurapika's eyes was bulging out of its sockets making him look like a fish.

Harry's attention though went to Killua who cannot believe this turn of events. Harry started walking back to Killua and tapped his shoulders.

"So… Did you learn something?" asked Harry while looking at Killua and tuning out Gon's antics on wanting to fight another way to know who is the rightful winner of this round.

"I… ah… I… can't believe Hanzo forfeited. He is clearly stronger than Gon so I wonder why he surrendered," asked Killua not answering Harry's question.

"Hmmm… Look at Gon's eyes Killua… What do you see?" asked Harry trying to help Killua see the bigger picture.

"Gon's eyes?" he said and looked at Gon's eyes and could not help but blush a little seeing Gon's innocent and honest brown eyes.

"His eyes look the same. It is still its bright and he is still his innocent self," stated Killua still confused by the situation.

"Exactly. If you are in Gon's position and you are getting beat up by Hanzo what would be your feeling?" asked Harry pushing Killua to think on how to put himself on someone else's shoes.

"I would feel hate and a need to get back to my attacker?" said Killua while putting his hands on his chin and thinking what he would be doing.

"And do you see that in Gon's eyes?" asked Harry and then he saw Killua look up at Harry his confusion clearing up.

"I see you get what I mean. That is the reason why Hanzo gave up. He can't continue beating up someone who has already forgiven him on what he did to his opponent. In fact I don't even think that there is something to forgive in Gon's thinking as in his head he probably gave an excuse that we are all here to become hunter and we have our own different reasons. Gon is right this is not a fight of strength or power, this is a fight who has a stronger will or determination," said Harry while ruffling Killua's hair and smiling adoringly at the boy.

Killua then looked at Gon in a new light and he could not help but feel his heart beat little bit faster and quicker than it was previously.

_Gon's strength is in his determination to move forward despite all the obstacles in his way. I am taught not to fight someone who is surely more powerful than I am. I have been on my high horse, making me feel that my training as an assassin makes me strong enough already. _

Suddenly, Gon fell down in a faint as soon as Hanzo gave up.

"Gon!" Killua shouted while he ran towards the boy and cradled Gon's head in his lap.

Seeing that Gon is being taken care of by the men in suits, Harry then went to his grandfather and whispered in his ear.

"I'll heal him later, ji-chan. We still need to talk anyways," stated Harry.

Netero gave him a barely perceptible nod and looked at the next combatants.

"Next combatants please step unto the arena. Kurapika and Hisoka!" stated the chairman.

Harry went to Hisoka and gave his arm a squeeze and looked at Hisoka intently in the eye and asked Hisoka, "Do not hurt Kurapika too much. Please just do as we planned."

"Hai… Hai…" said Hisoka and then he walked towards the center of the arena where Kurapika was waiting for him. Hisoka then looked menacingly at Kurapika and started to lick his lips.

_Ohhh… I really like unripe fruit! I have a feeling that you will be the one to ripen first amongst the four of you. I can't wait!_

Hisoka then eyed Kurapika darkly and started leaking his malicious intent. His focus however was broken when he heard a very loud cough coming from Harry. He took a peek at Harry and saw him glaring at him and he rolled his eyes at Harry and controlled his killing intent to a bare minimum.

Kurapika was confused at the by play that was happening in front of him. He tensed automatically when he felt Hisoka's bloodlust but then he heard Harry cough and glare at Hisoka.

_I guess, I am lucky that Harry can somewhat control Hisoka's action. I know I am out of my league fighting Hisoka but I will not give up! My goal is to capture all the Genei Ryodan and if I can't fight Hisoka for sure I will not be able to withstand someone from that group. _

His will and determination fortified, Kurapika then took out his two bokken and readied himself by crossing the two wooden swords in front of him and widening his base to prepare for Hisoka's attack and planned his strategy.

_When I saw Hisoka fight before he mainly relies on his speed, flexibility, agility and his bloodlust. His bloodlust helps in incapacitating his opponent but with it being controlled I think I can have a chance here. One hit, Kurapika! The best chance for me is to hit at the nape as well as this will disorient him or I can try to attack his legs to reduce his speed. _

As Kurapika was so deep in his thought, he did not here the referee start the match, hence he was surprised when Hisoka suddenly appeared infront of him and sent a kick at his chest.

Luckily, Kurapika has his bokken in front of him, which absorbed most of the impact. He skidded on the floor a few feet due to the strength of the kick and he felt the wind knocked out of his lungs.

_I got to focus!_

Kurapika's eyes gleamed with determination and crystal sharp focus. He ran at full speed towards Hisoka with an overhead strike using his the bokken on his left hand.

Hisoka saw the change in Kurapika's stance and readied himself for an attack. He then leaned on his right to evade Kurapika's strike and then he suddenly blocked the other attack that came with the other bokken on Kurapika's right hand with his arm.

"Tsk… Tsk… Sneaky Kurapika-kun…" said Hisoka while wagging his finger at Kurapika's face. Kurapika turned intending to hit Hisoka with a kick on his abdomen. Hisoka, however, then leapt up in the air to put some distance between the two and avoided the kick..

Kurapika seeing the forming bruise on Hisoka's arm did not let Hisoka try to escape his onslaught. Moving again at full speed towards Hisoka he delivered an upward sword strike towards Hisoka who again leaned backwards to avoid the slash. Seeing the opening, Kurapika jumped and did a spinning kick aimed at Hisoka's right side.

Hisoka seeing his chance to incapacitate Kurapika, caught the foot Kurapika used to kick him and pulled Kurapika which made him lose his balance making it easy for Hisoka to deliver a punch at Kurapika's face.

Kurapika was thrown a few meters backwards due to the strength of the punch and a cloud of dust left a trail since Kurapika put his feet down to prevent himself from being thrown farther away. He wiped his mouth with his sleeves and suddenly Hisoka appeared in front of him.

"I can give you some information about the spider. Meet me at Yorknew City on September first," whispered Hisoka on Kurapika's ear his leer not leaving his face and his excitement grew seeing Kurapika's eyes becoming scarlet.

_Ohhh… This one will ripen real quick. I can't wait. _

"Referee! I surrender," said Hisoka when he saw that Kurapika was still shocked at what he said and then he walked towards Harry who was glaring at him.

"What was the punch for?" asked an irritated Harry.

"I got bored and besides it will help him in the future. He has to know what he will be fighting if he still plans to go after the Genei Ryodan," answered Hisoka while pouting at Harry who was trying to mess with his fun.

Harry sighed and nodded at Hisoka.

_Boys will be boys and Hisoka will always be Hisoka. I wouldn't love him if he weren't who he is. _

"Winner of the second match! Kurapika!" shouted the referee.

After the announcement, Kurapika walked towards the other applicant still in a daze and his hands clenched tightly.

Harry faced Kurapika and put his hands on his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Kurapika. We will talk after the exams, ok?" said Harry looking at Kurapika's eyes conveying that he knew what Hisoka told him and is willing to help him.

Kurapika just nodded and replied timidly, "Thanks."

"Thrid match! Will #301, Gittarackur and #406, Harry go to the arena please," said Netero while he looked at Harry pointedly.

"This will be a hard fight you know that, Harry. You know who Gittarackur really is so do not lose your concentration as you did with Samuel!" whispered Hisoka who looked at Harry's eyes with hidden concern and worry.

Harry smiled at Hisoka and caressed his cheeks lovingly.

"I learned my lesson already and he hasn't seen what I am really capable of yet. You might know some of my skills but that is not all of it," said Harry who then turned away from Hisoka and his eyes suddenly had a deadly and determined glint.

_Hisoka is right. This will certainly be a hard fight. Illumi has been trained as an assassin since birth. I could safely assume that his strength, speed, agility and especially accuracy are top-notch. His weapon of choice is a bunch of needles so I must evade them, as for sure he will be targeting my critical areas. Also, looking at his curse at Killua it is affecting the boys thinking, I could hazard a guess that he is a manipulation type who uses his needle as a conduit for his nen to penetrate a person. I must not get hit with those needles. _

While this was going on through Harry's mind he started his walk towards the center of the arena. Once in the middle of the arena he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply and released the air through his mouth after a few seconds, calming his mind from any possible intrusion so he can use his abilities to the fullest without fear of being overwhelmed by an emotion.

Opening his eyes he saw Gittarackur still in his disguise and he could not help but frown.

_He is underestimating me, which is good for me. He is constantly using Nen to masquerade as a pinhead, probably so Killua will not recognize him or he plans to surprise Killua once the two of them fight. I could just forfeit now so Killua won't have to fight him but this will be one obstacle that Killua has to face or else he will not grow stronger._

Harry then spread his feet apart putting his left foot forward and his right foot at his back. He turned to the side, making his body and face less of a target and he out his hands up in a fist in front of his face.

When he was getting into his stance, Gittarackur was watching Harry intently.

_Hmm. Despite his dimunitive stature, I knew that he is strong. Hisoka will not notice him if he is weak. I hope I don't have to reveal myself prematurely._

The referee then shouted, "Begin!"

Harry dashed forward intenting to attack Illumi's face with a direct punch. Illumi then blocked the hand aimed at his face and delivered a kick to Harry's abdomen. A flurry of quick kicks and punches were exchanged between the two that were either avoided or blocked while they were moving at extreme speeds that the other applicants were finding it hard to follow their movements.

The people who were watching the fight were all awed at the level of skill the two applicants were fighting.

"It took me almost two decades to become as good in hand to hand combat as those two!" said a surprised and envious Bodoro.

"I severely underestimated these two," he continued while a deep frown settled on his face.

Kurapika and Leorio were not surprised as they already saw Harry fight Hisoka on an even battlefield.

"Hmm… It seems Harry is still holding back," said Kurapika with curiosity and wonder in his eye.

"Yeah, you are right. He is usually faster than this," Leorio seconded his opinion.

Killua and the rest of the applicants stared at the two in surprise when they heard Harry was still holding back.

"At the speed they are moving, Harry can still go faster?" said a bewildered Killua.

_Damn. I know I am fast but these two are monsters! Who are you really Harry and you Gittarackur? I made a mistake to easily dismiss Gittarackur's level because of his weirdness. _

"Hai, Killua-kun. Of course my Harry can go faster. That's how he likes his fight you know, rough and fast," said Hisoka with a certain gleam in his eyes, which the other applicants cannot decipher, but his grin and blush are pretty telling on what he was thinking about.

_Why do I think that he is not talking about fighting? _This thought ran through everyone's head who heard Hisoka's proclamation.

Kurapika sighed and uttered to the room, "You would know, Hisoka. Harry fought you to a stalemate on the First Phase of the exam."

The applicants were again surprised that Harry was even able to fight evenly with Hisoka who they tagged as the most dangerous individual in the exam.

As the conversation were going on, Harry then did a sweep kick and Gittarackur backflipped twice to get away from the onslaught of attacks from Harry. Both combatants seem to have top stamina as neither of the two was even breathing hard.

Illumi then pulled some needles and held three needles in each hand. Both of them then ran parallel to each other without breaking eye contact. Harry noticed Illumi's right biceps twitch and he knew that Illumi will be throwing the needles. Harry suddenly stopped and turned to evade Illumi's thrown projectile. Harry turned, ducked, jumped and tumbled just so the needles will not hit him.

Illumi kept up the onslaught of needles and his eyes widened when he saw Harry did something that he was not expecting. Instead of evading, Harry dashed forward towards the incoming needles.

Harry used his instincts and natural flexibility to evade all the needles and he appeared suddenly in front of the surprised Illumi giving him an apportunity to land a massive punch in his opponent's gut.

Illumi flew and crashed on the wall of the arena and coughed up some blood. Spitting out the blood in his mouth, Illumi narrowed his eyes at his opponent and considered his options.

_I could reveal my disguise so that I could fight him without hindrance but that will reveal me to Killua prematurely. _

Illumi then looked at Killua who was watching the scene avidly, especially Harry. Then his gaze settled on Hisoka who he saw has a massive grin on his face however his eyes seems to be unfocused on the fight as Hisoka has different thoughts running through his mind.

_I did not know, Harry could bend that way. This gives us so many "opportunities and experimentation. _

Illumi then sighed and made up his mind.

_I want to see what Hisoka saw in Harry. Why suddenly he became this different person and for that to happen I need to fight seriously. _

Illumi jumped down out of the wall and glared at Harry. He lifted his hand and one by one removed the needles on his face.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to get serious," stated Harry while looking critically at Gittarackur.

The contestants were all perplexed at what Illumi is doing and they were suddenly surprised when Gittarackur's face changed into something new. The person now before them has a very long straight black hair and pale skin. The most disconcerting thing on the person's face is his eyes, as they were as black as the night sky. Eyes which shows nothing. The contestants were then surprised to hear one of them shout.

"Oni-san!" said a shocked Killua while looking at his brother and shaking nervously.

"It's good to see you again, Kil," stated Illumi while he looked seriously at Killua.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait everyone! Here it is! Next chapter would be the end of the Hunter Exam. J I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Meanwhile, thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it!

**Serei, Dyani91, Aoirhune Kazune, xDarklightx, 917brat**, **Pri-Chan 1410: **Thank you for the review! J I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Labyrinth Mind: **You have so many ideas running in your head! J I have the basic plotline already on what I wanted to do and I re-read and re-watched the Genei Ryodan Arc just to make sure I got everything. I do hope this chapter is good. I think it is a bit bland but the next chapter is where everything will turn to light. Just setting up the characters for now. J Wait and see on the next chapter on what's gonna happen! As always your review is greatly appreciated! J

**Naokinaozumi1508: **Thank you! I really love Hisoka! Just wait on who Illumi will be paired with… The next arc will be the Genei Ryodan… *wink wink

**One of the Colorless: **Me too I love him the way he is! J But I got plans already for the Hogwarts Arc so stay tuned!

**Toomanyficstoolittletime: **Thank you! I really like Hisoka's character and he is damn sexy! LOL!


End file.
